Above & Below
by Marple-Juice
Summary: Traduction. Dean, Sam et Cas descendent en Enfer pour récupérer l'âme de Sam. Alors qu'ils traversent les cercles infernaux, Dean lutte contre sa méfiance envers Sam ainsi qu'avec l'ombre de son propre passé dans la Fosse. Dean croit en la réussite de leur mission jusqu'à ce que l'Enfer menace d'engloutir Cas alors qu'il est plus important pour Dean qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre..
1. Chapitre 1 - 0 À la Surface

**Auteur** : Murron

**Artiste **: Salty_Catfish

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel / Sam / Michael / Lucifer

**Rating** : M (scènes de violence, mentions de torture, appropriation sans aucune honte de la mythologie Dantesque et scènes impliquant des relations sexuelles)

**Spoilers** : Réalité alternative après l'épisode 10 de la saison 6

**Nombre de mots** : 45174 (version originale).

**Nombre de chapitres** : 11 plus un prologue et 3 chapitres intermédiaires = 15 chapitres

**Résumé** : Après les événements de Caged Heat, Dean, Sam et Cas descendent en Enfer pour récupérer l'âme de Sam. Alors qu'ils passent d'un cercle infernal à l'autre, Dean lutte contre sa méfiance envers Sam et le fait qu'il n'ait pas d'âme ainsi qu'avec l'ombre de son propre passé dans la Fosse. De plus, se pose la question de Cas qui devient plus important pour Dean qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre. Combattant la progéniture démoniaque et les anges déchus, passant à travers les cités en feu et les déserts salés, Dean croit en la réussite de leur mission jusqu'à ce que leur chance tourne et que l'Enfer menace d'engloutir Cas tout entier.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Dédicace** : Mes sincères remerciements vont à mes admirables bêtas : Auburn, pour ses conseils brillants et pour le prêt généreux de Richard Burton. Smilla, pour ses traductions et ses suggestions intéressantes. Eretria, pour son soutien, son œil perspicace et m'avoir aidé à garder ma santé. D'énormes mercis à salty_catfish pour sa série d'illustrations qui m'ont coupée le souffle.

**Titre traduit** : Au Ciel et en Enfer

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

**Nombre de mots dans la version française** : 52527

**Remerciements** : Merci à Murron d'avoir accepté de me donner ma chance alors que je n'avais encore rien sorti, à ses explications et à sa disponibilité~ Merci à Salty_Catfish pour son aimable autorisation et merci aux francophones qui apprécient les traductions que je fais ^_- Je vous embarque pour une autre aventure épique !

**Notes** : les notes culturelles que j'ai fait moi-même se trouvent avant le chapitre afin de faciliter la lecture.

* * *

_Le prologue n'est pas muni d'un résumé des épisodes précédents de Supernatural. Pour ceux qui désireraient savoir ce qui s'est passé avant, je vous conseille d'aller relire le prologue de 'The Law of Conservation of Energy' traduit par ma personne qui fournit déjà un résumé qui s'étend sur la même période._

Lien vers la fanfiction originale (où vous pouvez retrouver notamment les illustrations qui vont avec) : murron. livejournal 194201. html (retirez les espaces)

* * *

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

* * *

**Playlist conseillée** : 0. **Angels in America **- Thomas Newman | 0. **What's Keeping You Awake **- David Arnolds | 1. **Searching **-Atli Örvarsson | 2. **Jagged Edge **- James Newtom Howard | 3. **Running to the Rain **- Peter Gabriel | 4. **The Harrow **– Lustmord | 5. **Air **- Hans Zimmer | 6. **The Last Man **- Clint Mansell | 7. **Breathing Soul **- Gustavo Santaolalla | 8. **Prelude / In the Wake of Walpurga's Ashes **- Shinjunku Thief | 9. **North of the Wall **- Ramin Djawadi | E. **New Start **- James Horner | E. **Sanctuary **- Nitin Sawhney | E. **Yes **-Thomas Newman | E. **Sun on the Rug **- Nancy Wilson

* * *

Notes Principales :

Marple-Juice n'a toujours pas réussi à se résoudre au nom de 'Michel' pour l'archange TT Donc, ce sera 'Michael', encore une fois ?

Gardez bien le Rating NC-17 en tête ! Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, ce sera plutôt pour les derniers chapitres, mais je préfère prévenir plutôt que d'avoir des messages stipulant que vous n'avez pas été avertis. Il y aura également un rappel visible au début des chapitres concernés.

Notes du prologue :

- Citation : traduction française des éditions de Nesle.

- Roadhouse : le bar tenu par Ellen Harvelle

- Camden (Caroline du Sud) est aussi célèbre pour la bataille qui eut lieu en 1780 lors de la guerre d'indépendance Américaine.

- Red Hill : Endroit fictif en Caroline du Sud.

- Cicero : ville de l'Indiana.

- Viaggiatori dei Mondi : Voyageurs du monde en italien.

- Hudson Hawk (gentleman et cambrioleur) est un film de 1991 avec Bruce Willis et Andie McDowell. Hudson Hawk doit, dans le film, dérober trois objets faits par Léonard De Vinci.

- L'édition Penguin possède plusieurs collections, dont une édition spéciale lecteurs avec le niveau de lecture ainsi que le type d'anglais. Idéale pour les nouveaux lecteurs en anglais.

- Le cimetière de Stull est localisé à Lawrence, dans le Texas. C'est là que Michael et Lucifer s'affrontèrent dans la fin de la saison 5.

- Dalanzadgad est une ville localisée en Mongolie. Il y a un peu plus de 17.000 habitants.

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

**0  
****À la Surface**

_Nel mezzo del carmmin di nostra vita  
__Mi ritrovai per una selva oscura  
__Ché la diritta via era smarrita  
__Au milieu du chemin de notre vie,  
__Je me trouvai dans une forêt obscure,  
__Car j'avais perdu la bonne voie._

_- Dante Alighieri, Inferno, Canto I_

Avant, lorsque Dean allait chasser avec son père, John lui avait montré plusieurs caches. Il n'avait pas parlé à Dean du Roadhouse pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres, mais il lui avait montré d'autres endroits, des sanctuaires où un chasseur pouvait se faire oublier.

L'un de ces abris se trouvait en Caroline du Sud, à quelques kilomètres de Camden. C'était une vielle ferme, cachée derrière une allée qui passait à travers un tunnel de chênes verts et de tillandsia. À l'arrière de la maison, il y avait un porche abandonné à une prairie devenue incontrôlable avec des joncs et des roseaux.

À l'approche de la maison, les visiteurs remarquaient que l'endroit était bien entretenu pour une demeure à l'abandon. Une inspection plus poussée révélait des symboles destinés à chasser le mal gravés dans les embrasures et des pièges à démons sous les planches du sol. Du romarin et de l'encens poussaient autour du porche, gardant les mauvais esprits à seize kilomètres de distance.

Les règles de la demeure étaient simples. Si on utilisait la moindre réserve du garde-manger, il fallait la remplacer. Il fallait apporter son propre sac de couchage pour les lits et si on restait plus d'une nuit, il fallait s'occuper des dégâts que le temps et le climat faisaient à la maison, réparer les trous dans la toiture, aérer les pièces, ce genre de choses.

Durant le second matin de son séjour, Dean avait remplacé un des panneaux cassés d'une fenêtre avec un carré de contreplaqué. Cinq heures plus tard, il s'était installé sur le porche derrière la maison et regardait le ciel passer d'un rose pâle à un violet abîmé.

En arrivant ici, il avait laissé Sam s'occuper d'une affaire à Red Hill. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en bons termes, Dean criant que ce pourrait être leur seule chance de reprendre l'âme de Sam et que Sam ferait mieux de se préparer. Sam avait répliqué qu'il préférerait avaler un seau rempli de clous. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation.

Dean serra ses poings et essaya de ne pas se souvenir de la façon dont Sam lui avait tourné le dos, le laissant pour franchir la porte seul.

Il était venu ici parce que c'était le seul endroit calme auquel il avait pensé et il avait besoin de silence. Il avait besoin d'être seul parce que si une autre personne lui disait qu'il était fou de vouloir reprendre l'âme de Sam, il allait exploser.

Il observait un corbeau tournoyer au-dessus de la prairie lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'ailes derrière lui. Sursautant, Dean se tourna pour trouver Cas se tenant sur la terrasse avec une pile de livres dans les bras.

Dean se leva sur ses pieds, son cœur battant plus fort malgré lui. « Ce sont eux ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit Cas alors qu'il étalait les livres sur la table.

Dean s'approcha pour examiner les volumes en lambeaux. Ils ne semblaient pas aussi anciens qu'il s'y attendait, car pour lui, ils ressemblaient plutôt à des Moleskines de nos jours. Ils étaient reliés dans un doux cuir retourné et des rubans effilochés pendaient à l'extérieur des pages. Un des livres semblait gonflé et tâché comme si quelqu'un l'avait laissé tomber dans une flaque d'eau.

Les journaux de Dante. Les seules copies qui en restaient.

Dean frotta une main contre son menton. Ces livres pourraient bien être son premier filon de bonne chance dans sa vie de chien, mais il préférerait crever plutôt que de l'admettre.

« Donc, » dit Dean. « La Cité du Vatican ? »

« Oui, » convint Cas. « Ta source était exacte. Ils ont une bibliothèque plutôt exhaustive. »

Dean sourit. « Un ange qui fait un casse dans le palais du Pape, » dit-il. « J'aurais voulu être là. »

Cas lui sourit en retour et Dean jura avoir vu une ombre de satisfaction dedans. Dean avança le bras, ses doigts touchant le livre le plus près de lui.

La première fois que Dean avait entendu parler des journaux, c'était lorsqu'il était encore à Cicero et s'était mis bille en tête de sauver les livres de la perdition, de faire des voyages en enfer et de chemins vers les abysses. Suivant les recommandations d'un ancien contact de John, Dean avait cherché une société nommée _Viaggiatori dei Mondi_, des types qui prétendaient savoir comment fouler le sol de l'enfer sans avoir à mourir d'abord. D'après les informations que Dean avait réunies, la société utilisait les journaux de Dante comme des guides d'instructions, faisant des voyages dans la Fosse de la même façon que d'autres escaladeraient le Mont Everest.

Puis les recherches de Dean étaient tombées au point mort. D'après les quelques sources qu'il avait effrayé, les _Viaggiatori_ avaient disparus au dix-neuvième siècle et les journaux étaient tombés dans l'obscurité avec eux. Elsie, la chasseuse qui avait mis Dean sur la piste des _Viaggiatori,_ avait promis de continuer à chercher, mais alors que le temps passait, Dean avait tourné son attention vers des rumeurs plus prometteuses.

Lorsqu'Elsie lui avait téléphoné dix jours plus tôt, lui disant qu'un de ses contacts à l'étranger lui avait envoyé un indice quant à la localisation des livres, Dean avait tout sauf oublié les journaux. L'appel d'Elsie est arrivé à point nommé car elle les avait contactés deux semaines après que leur plan visant à forcer Crowley à leur rendre l'âme de Sam était parti en fumée, mais il était tombé mal parce que lorsqu'Elsie leur avait offert un plan B, Sam ne voulait plus de son âme.

Après que Cas ait tué Crowley, les choses entre Dean et Sam avaient dégénéré en un glissement de terrain. Tout à fait convaincu que ce qu'ils pourraient sortir de la Cage ne pourrait que lui faire du mal, Sam refusa de discuter à propos de son âme. Dean en débattit à s'en briser la voix jusqu'à ce que Sam suggère qu'ils partent chacun de leur côté s'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec Sam tel qu'il était. Il avait lancé une invitation à Dean pour qu'il lui mette un coup de poing mais s'était préparé à la réplique.

Dean ne fit rien de cela, mais il fracassa une bouteille de whiskey contre le mur dès que Sam fut sorti prendre une bière. Il avait respiré profondément, réprimé l'envie de taper dans le sac à dos de Sam et avait prié pour Cas.

À la surprise de Dean, Cas avait entendu parler des _Viaggiatori_ mais, comme les autres anges, il avait supposé que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un mythe inventé par les humains. Intrigué par la piste d'Elsie, Cas avait promis de vérifier cela dès que possible. Il avait dû faire du ménage rapidement dans son emploi du temps car quelques jours plus tard, Cas était apparu pour apprendre à Dean qu'il se préparait à aller à Rome. Dean avait mis Sam au courant, Sam lui avait crié dessus parce qu'il préparait un sale coup derrière son dos et Dean s'était mis en route pour Camden seul. Pendant ce temps, Cas avait joué aux Hudson Hawk et avait libéré les journaux des saintes archives de Benoit XVI.

Dean s'assit, ouvrit l'un des livres et parcourut la première page.

L'élégante écriture manuscrite était facile à déchiffrer mais le texte semblait avoir été écrit en au moins trois langues, dont l'anglais ne faisait pas partie.

« Merde, » marmonna Dean. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? L'édition Penguin annotée ?

« Laisse-moi regarder, » demanda Cas qui s'installa dans la seconde chaise.

Lorsque Dean lui remit le livre, Cas fit défiler les premières pages et sourcilla. « Intéressant. »

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? »

« Je ne peux pas encore le dire. Cependant, l'incantation me semble familière. » Il leva les yeux de la page et regarda Dean droit dans les yeux. « Si ça marche, » dit-il, « est-ce que tu comptes toujours y aller ? »

« Je ne t'aurais pas demandé d'apporter les livres si ce n'était pas le cas, » répliqua Dean en ouvrant un autre journal.

« Et Sam ? » Demanda Cas.

Tout d'abord, Dean ne répondit pas, ses yeux happés par les pages au centre du cahier. Il ne pouvait pas lire les mots, mais il pouvait en distinguer les croquis, des petites images de portes et de chaînes. Ses mains serrées autour du livre, Dean sentit son estomac se retourner. Prudemment, il ferma le journal et se tourna vers Cas.

« Je lui ai téléphoné, » dit Dean. « Je lui ai dit que tu allais  
apporter les livres. Je ne sais pas s'il va se montrer. »

Cas ne répondit pas, ne lui dit pas que les peurs de Dean ne pouvaient être que trop réelles : que Sam camperait sur ses positions et ne le rejoindrait pas.

À la place, Cas tendit la main vers un autre livre et commença à le feuilleter.

« Et toi ? » Demanda Dean. « Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi là- haut ? »

« J'ai un peu de temps. »

Alors qu'il disait cela, Cas ne regarda pas Dean droit dans les yeux et Dean savait que Cas omettait la vérité s'il ne mentait pas de façon éhontée.

« Cas… » Commença Dean, puis il s'arrêta ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'il voulait dire là. Il avait besoin de l'aide de Cas mais ne lui avait-il pas déjà demandé assez de faveurs ? Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Cas qu'il n'avait pas à rester, mais Cas fut plus rapide que lui.

« Est-ce que tu as de ces notes adhésives ? » Demanda Cas, parcourant le journal et désignant une page.

« Oui, » dit Dean qui se leva pour prendre des post-it et des surligneurs de son sac, pensant qu'il ferait mieux de prendre également quelques bières au passage.

: : :

Dans son rêve, Dean courrait dans un couloir, essayant de rattraper Sam. Son souffle était laborieux à entendre et l'odeur du papier peint brûlé était dense dans l'air. Sam l'appelait et il lui semblait qu'il l'attendait juste au tournant mais Dean ne le vit jamais, ne l'entrevit pas.

L'odeur du charbon et du feu s'intensifia et la poitrine de Dean se serra de peur, son cœur battant violemment dans sa cage thoracique. Il savait qu'il était trop tard ; il aurait dû courir plus vite, il aurait dû le savoir plus tôt.

Sam l'appela et Dean s'éveilla en sursaut, sa tête se relevant subitement de la table.

La lune était haute au-dessus de la plaine, telle une pièce cabossée qui déposait une lueur argentée sur les tiges des roseaux. Dean écouta le vent bruisser dans l'herbe et l'espace d'une minute, il lui sembla pouvoir encore entendre Sam, ses cris presque noyés par le froissement des roseaux. L'estomac de Dean se noua, l'envie de répondre aux appels de Sam était si fort que Dean faillit ouvrir la bouche pour le faire.

« Dean ? » Demanda Cas, s'introduisant dans la confusion de Dean. Dean sursauta, tendit l'oreille pour entendre Sam mais cette fois, il n'entendit que le vent dans les joncs. Faisant courir une main sur son visage, Dean s'assit complètement et fit dos à la prairie ondulante. « Je vais bien. »

Il ne voulait pas s'endormir, mais à un moment il avait complètement décroché car il était fatigué à ce point. Déglutissant, Dean reporta son attention aux recherches qui se déroulaient sur la table.

Il faisait si chaud cette nuit-là qu'ils étaient restés sur le porche à l'arrière de la maison, allumant une lanterne électrique lorsque le soleil se coucha. Il devait être minuit passé et sur la table étaient éparpillées des notes froissées, des journaux ouverts et des sandwiches à moitié mangés.

Cas avait une feuille devant lui, autrefois blanche et maintenant recouverte de ses traductions. « Tu as fait un cauchemar, » constata-t-il et reposa son stylo. « À propos de Sam ? »

Dean secoua la tête, pas pour dire 'non' mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas y répondre. Cas savait déjà que Dean avait les mêmes rêves, quoiqu'avec des variations, depuis ce qu'il s'était passé dans le cimetière de Stull. Nuit après nuit, Dean avait fermé les yeux et s'était retrouvé dans des maisons vides, des tunnels noirs et des égouts, courant toujours après Sam mais ne le trouvant jamais.

Les cauchemars avaient cessé pendant un certain temps après le 'retour' de Sam, mais étaient revenus en force lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que l'âme de Sam était toujours coincée dans la Cage. L'âme de Sam, que Dean s'était toujours imaginé comme ayant l'apparence de son petit-frère, qui était attachée du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt dix aux barreaux de la Cage avec Lucifer qui lui faisait Dieu seul savait quoi.

Son expérience de première main sur le sujet avait appris à Dean qu'une âme pouvait saigner en Enfer, qu'elle pouvait souffrir de la douleur et la peur et de l'espoir qui dépérit. Il n'avait pas besoin de Mort et de ses sermons pour comprendre que l'âme était loin d'être un accessoire ; c'était la manifestation d'un humain, d'une personne sans corps. Quoique plus vulnérable, car une âme ne pouvait pas avoir recours à un soulagement physique tel que l'évanouissement ou le sommeil.

Une fois, alors que Dean ne pouvait plus se taire, il avait parlé de ses cauchemars à Cas. Il lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient être réels, et que la partie manquante de Sam essayait de l'atteindre comme les anges l'avaient déjà fait. S'il lui passait des messages alors que Dean dormait. Cas lui avait répondu que ni les humains, ni leurs âmes ne pouvaient communiquer de cette façon.

Cela ne changea rien en les convictions qui animaient Dean ; que quelque part dans la Fosse, Sam criait à l'aide et personne ne lui répondait. Dean savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

« Dean ? » Insista Cas.

« Oui, » admit Dean. Il tira l'un des journaux plus près de lui et espéra que Cas laisserait tomber le sujet. Mais Cas ne le comprit pas et il fixa Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Dean regarda Cas droit dans les yeux, et détourna le regard avec un grognement avant de repousser le journal.

« Je l'ai laissé tomber, » murmura Dean et sa stupide voix en capta les mots. « Il est resté enfermé dans cette foutue Cage pendant une éternité. Et pendant cette année ? Je ne l'ai même pas cherché, Cas. »

Pendant des mois, il était sur les routes avec une coquille vide qui se posait comme étant son frère et il n'en avait pas eu la moindre idée. Qu'elle soit justifiée ou non, la culpabilité que Dean ressentait était écrasante. Il ne cessait de penser qu'il ne s'était pas posé assez de questions quant à l'évasion de Sam. Mais plus que tout, il ne pouvait pas passer outre son échec à se rendre compte que la partie qui faisait que Sam était _lui-même_ avait été laissée quelque part.

« Tu ne le savais pas, » le raisonna Cas et Dean laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

« Ouais, et apparemment tu peux remplir des livres avec tout ce que je ne sais pas, » dit Dean tout en ouvrant un autre journal.  
« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Peut-être, » répondit Cas avec son honnêteté habituelle.

Dean gloussa dans sa gorge. « 'Peut-être' est déjà pas mal. »

C'était plus que pas mal, pensait-il. Après deux ans passés à tout foutre en l'air dans sa quête pour trouver une porte vers l'Enfer, 'peut-être' était un _progrès_.

Dean tourna quelques pages, revérifia une colonne de symboles qu'il supposait être des coordonnées. Il ne pouvait pas se prêter totalement au jeu, les lettres devenaient floues devant ses yeux. Le vent qui montait de sous les planches du porche fit bruisser les livres et murmurer les pages. Avalant malgré sa gorge serrée, Dean attrapa un morceau de papier avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

Au-dessus de la table, Cas avait mis un post-it orange pour marquer la page d'un des journaux. Il avait retiré son manteau ainsi que son haut de costume et semblait peu conscient de l'encre qui tâchait son pouce. Tout l'investissement dont Cas faisait preuve pour cette recherche impressionnait Dean quelque peu, non parce qu'il pensait que Cas n'aiderait pas, mais parce que cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils avaient mis leurs doutes de côté pour aider Dean.

Même si ces doutes étaient justifiés.

« Est-ce que tu penses toujours que l'âme de Sam sera  
endommagée après qu'on l'aie secourue ? » Demanda Dean alors qu'il  
mettait le morceau de papier volant sous une des pierres qu'ils utilisaient comme presse-papier. Des papillons de nuit faisaient battre leurs ailes contre la lanterne, le son de leurs petits corps battant et le sifflement de l'air chaud qui s'élevait donna à Dean la chair de poule.

Cas hésita, passa sa main sur la punaise d'une note. « Je ne sais pas, » admit-il. « Sam est plus fort que ce que je, et que les autres le pensent. Il pourrait être capable de supporter les effets à long  
terme. »

_Pourrait_, nota Dean qui s'appuya sur ses coudes, et frotta ses doigts contre sa nuque.

« J'ai parlé avec un guérisseur de Dalanzadgad, » dit doucement Cas. « Il m'a donné une idée sur une façon dont je pourrais aider Sam. »

« Tu veux dire– » Commença Dean mais Cas secoua la tête.

« Je ne pourrai pas réparer tous les dommages, » dit-il. « Mais je peux placer quelques sécurités dans l'âme de Sam. Ce ne serait pas permanent, mais cela devrait apaiser une grande partie de la douleur et faciliter le processus de guérison. »

« Quoi, un peu comme un anesthésiant spirituel ? »

« Oui, c'est cela. »

« C'est toujours ça. » Dean pinça l'arrête de son nez avant de tendre le bras vers le thermos et de se servir un autre café. « Ce guérisseur, » dit-il en inclinant la bouteille vers Cas. « Est-ce qu'il a aussi eu des idées pour sortir Adam de là aussi ? »

« Non, » répondit Cas. Il tendit sa tasse et Dean le servit. Cas n'avait pas besoin de boire mais visiblement, il appréciait le café américain. « Si on peut séparer Adam de Michael, » médita Cas, « je peux essayer de soutenir son âme de la même façon que Sam, mais– »

« C'est un peu délicat d'exorciser un archange, c'est ça ? » Demanda Dean qui se reposa dans sa chaise.

La bouche de Cas trembla. « Très. »

« Tu sais, » dit Dean, « je dois me faire des idées, mais je crois bien que la chance n'est pas de notre côté. »

Son café à mi-chemin de sa bouche, Cas leva les yeux et haussa un sourcil. « C'est du sarcasme, » se risqua-t-il à dire et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« 'Peut-être', » le railla Dean qui s'étira jusqu'à ce que sa colonne vertébrale craque. « Allez, » l'encouragea-t-il. « Dis-moi quelque chose de bien. Dis-moi à quel point tu mets à raclée à Raphael au Ciel. »

Son visage tout à coup aigri, Cas reprit son stylo et parcourut rapidement sa traduction. « Si tu veux entendre une histoire qui est couronnée de succès, je ne te parlerai pas de ma campagne. »

« Tu es un vrai rayon de soleil, tu sais ça ? » Rétorqua Dean et Cas fit trembler à nouveau un coin de sa bouche, puis lécha son pouce pour tourner une page du journal.

Sa cravate de travers, son regard passant d'un livre à l'autre puis à ses notes, Cas ajouta une ligne après l'autre à sa traduction. Dean referma une main autour de son mug et l'autre sur son bloc-notes, mais son regard se reporta sur Cas, passant sur sa crinière ébouriffée et la petite ligne entre les sourcils de Cas. Cas, qui avait un travail à temps plein qui consistait à mener une guerre contre son frère et qui restait éveillé avec lui toute la nuit pour l'aider.

« Merci, Cas, » dit Dean, sachant qu'il ne serait jamais capable de lui dire tout ce que cela représentait qu'il soit de nouveau à ses côtés.

Cas laissa échapper un soupir distrait, son attention braquée sur une partie de Dante en grec qui se trouvait devant lui. Dean avala une grande gorgée de café et il l'imita, fermant ses oreilles au vent et retourna à sa recherche.

: : :

Le troisième jour qui suivit l'arrivée de Cas avec les livres, Dean s'accorda une pause pour se laver. Il remplit d'eau la baignoire du second étage et s'y glissa, utilisant une savonnette pour enlever la sueur et la poussière apportée par les livres. Le chauffe-eau de la salle de bains ne marchait pas mais cela importait peu pour Dean. La chaleur de l'été persistait dans la veille demeure et faire trempette dans un bain froid ne semblait pas si mal que cela.

Dean se reposait avec ses bras posés sur le rebord de la baignoire tout en écoutant le robinet qui fuyait lorsque Cas parla derrière lui.

« Dean, je… »

Cas fit irruption et Dean se retourna pour le voir qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec un journal dans la main. Il avait l'air d'une biche prise au piège dans les phares d'une voiture avec ses yeux fixés sur les épaules de Dean ou quelque part par là.

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment, » commença Cas et Dean haussa les épaules.

« C'est aussi bon qu'un autre, » dit-il. « Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Il devrait se sentir mal à l'aise à cause de sa nudité, mais en réalité il s'en fichait. Il n'avait rien de plus que Cas n'avait pas déjà vu et de plus, Cas l'avait déjà vu dans des situations bien plus embarrassantes : battu, ensanglanté, avec des lignes de perfusion qui rampaient de ses bras, une sonde gastrique coincée au fond de la gorge et Dieu savait de quoi Dean avait eu l'air lorsque Cas l'avait arraché au chevalet de torture. Quant à débuter une conversation dans des lieux peu appropriés – il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'apprendre à Cas l'importance de l'espace personnel.

« Je peux revenir plus tard, » insista Cas avec une prudence qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Dean eut un air désapprobateur. « Cas, on s'est démenés pendant trois jours. Si tu as trouvé quelque chose, je veux le savoir. »

Cas hésita, puis hocha la tête. « Très bien. » Il entra, s'assit sur une chaise à la tête de la baignoire et ouvrit le journal. De l'eau clapotant autour de lui, Dean se retourna et regarda la page que Cas avait gardée pour lui.

« Tu te souviens de ça ? » Demanda Cas.

« Ouais, » répondit Dean. « C'est le poème grec bizarre sur les oignons. »

« Sur des herbes, » corrigea Cas. « Je pensais que c'était à pur but décoratif, un des passages littéraires des notes d'Alighieri. »

Dean scanna la page ainsi que les traductions de Cas dans les marges.

En mettant de côté le sens du poème. Les journaux étaient un mélange sauvage de carnets de voyage, de spéculations, de citations de la Bible et de fragments de poésie. Sans oublier que le texte fourmillait de fautes et regorgeait d'alternances entre l'italien, le latin, le grec, l'arabe et l'hébreu. Dean reprendrait avec plaisir les notes claires et nettes de son père plutôt que le bazar de Dante.

« Je parie que tu as changé d'avis ? » Demanda Dean.

« Ce n'est pas un poème, c'est un code, » dit Cas. « Toutes les herbes et les minéraux mentionnés ici sont les ingrédients d'un ancien sort de localisation. Je n'avais pas fait le lien au tout début à cause… »

« … À cause des mauvaises rimes ? » Le coupa Dean et Cas sourit.

« Oui. » Il sortit une feuille de papier coincée entre des pages et montra à Dean une liste qu'il avait faite. « J'ai isolé ici tous les items dont nous aurons besoin. La dernière strophe est l'incantation, mais elle est différente de tous les sorts que je connais. Elle ne localise pas une personne, mais un seuil, une porte. »

« Une porte infernale ? Quoi, comme celle dans le Wyoming ? »

Cas secoua la tête. « Non, je pense que c'est différent. Elle semble avoir été faite de la main de l'homme et demeure inconnue des démons et des anges. »

Dean siffla et se reposa contre le rebord de la baignoire pour regarder de plus près les notes de Cas. « Qui peut construire des portes vers l'Enfer ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admit Cas. « C'est extrêmement déroutant. Mais regarde ça. » Cas retourna sa liste de courses et lut une autre traduction. « Ça vient d'un autre journal : _Ils les construisirent au nord et au sud, en est et en ouest, dans les veines de vie entre la haute montagne et le profond océan et alors que les portes s'ouvrirent, elles leur permirent de passer au Ciel et en Enfer._ »

« Au Ciel _et _en Enfer ? » Répéta Dean. « Donc il y a des portes qui mènent aussi au Paradis ? »

Cas haussa les épaules, se renfrogna. « Si tu m'avais posé la question hier, j'aurais dit que cela n'existant pas. »

« Et ces portes, » continua Dean, « tu crois qu'on peut passer par elles sans, tu sais, mourir ? »

« Ces livres le disent, oui. »

Dean humidifia ses lèvres, fixant les notes de Cas sans pour autant les regarder. Après des mois passés à se retrouver dans des impasses, étaient-ils en train de faire une percée ? Cela semblait trop bien pour être vrai.

« C'est une occasion de le vérifier, » dit Cas et l'espoir se réveilla avec une telle vivacité dans la poitrine de Dean qu'il attrapa le bras de Cas de sa main mouillée.

« Ouais, » dit-il. « Ça l'est. »

Il sentit son sourire s'étirer sur son visage et vit les coins de la bouche de Cas trembler également. Les yeux de Cas se fixèrent rapidement sur la tête de Dean et Dean repoussa automatiquement ses cheveux en arrière. « On pourra essayer ça quand ? » Demanda Dean.

« Quelques uns des éléments dont nous avons besoin se trouvent dans le garde-manger, » dit Cas, repliant précautionneusement sa traduction et la glissant à nouveau dans le journal. « Nous pouvons essayer le sort dès que j'aurai réuni le reste. »

« J'ai le temps de terminer ça d'abord ? » Le taquina Dean, même si cela ne le dérangerait pas de sauter hors de la baignoire et de mettre en place le sort dès maintenant. Cas tressaillit comme s'il venait tout juste de se souvenir où ils étaient et ce que Dean était en train de faire.

« Bien sûr, » dit-il et Dean se retourna de nouveau pour prendre de l'eau en coupe dans sa main. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre le savon.

« Devrais-je te laisser ? » Demanda Cas.

« À moins que tu ne veuilles me passer du shampooing dans les cheveux, » plaisanta Dean. Il leva le savon, mais Cas ne fit que rouler les yeux et sortit de la pièce.

: : :

Dean rinça ses cheveux, frotta ses doigts contre son cuir chevelu et enfonça le bout de ses doigts dans les muscles tendus de sa nuque. Il roula des épaules, essayant de soulager son torticolis. Le gant de toilette qu'il avait utilisé pendait sur le rebord de la baignoire et il l'attrapa, le passa le long de sa nuque avant qu'il ne l'approche entre ses jambes. Refermant le tissu autour de son sexe, Dean laissa ses paupières se clore. Pendant les deux dernières semaines, il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait donc il prendrait le moindre soulagement qu'il pourrait avoir.

Le tissu-éponge provoqua d'agréables frictions, la matière humide glissant et accrochant sa peau. Dean s'enfonça plus profondément dans le bain, posa fermement ses pieds contre le fond de la baignoire. L'eau se balança doucement contre ses épaules et Dean ouvrit à peine les yeux, regarda le soleil à travers la fenêtre sale. Il remonta puis fit descendre lentement son poing, serra, puis fit glisser son pouce sur son gland. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine se serra et sa respiration se fit difficile, ce qui prouvait que cela allait être très plaisant.

_Ce n'est pas le bon moment._

La voix de Cas semblait résonner dans la salle vide et Dean laissa sa tête retomber contre la baignoire. Il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, imaginant que c'était Cas qui le faisait, caressant de sa paume l'arrière de sa tête. Les murs semblèrent s'écrouler tout à coup, et Dean repensa à la lueur dans les yeux de Cas posés sur son épaule nue. Son pénis tressaillit dans son poing et Dean siffla un soupir, le nom de Cas sur le bout de sa langue. Bon sang, il voulait de nouveau agripper le bras de Cas, sentir le muscle ferme et la peau chaude sous la chemise de Cas. Il se souvint de sa main mouillée humidifiant la manche de Cas et le petit sourire sur le visage de Cas, l'excentricité sur sa bouche.

Dean lécha ses lèvres, sa main accélérant et son dos se cabrant sous son toucher. Le bruit d'éclaboussure rythmique de l'eau semblait être trop audible ; si quelqu'un passait dans le couloir, le bruit seul le trahirait. Dean sentit son visage s'échauffer et les muscles de son ventre se contractèrent, ses hanches se levant de toutes ses forces vers le tissu rêche dans sa main. Il émit un petit son, un halètement étouffé et la simple pensée que Cas pourrait l'entendre fut suffisante pour qu'il vienne.

Ensuite, Dean laissa de l'eau propre remplir de nouveau la baignoire et s'y était allongé. Alors que l'eau montait lentement autour de lui, il effleura de ses doigts la cicatrice sur son épaule avant d'appuyer ses deux bras sur le rebord de la baignoire et de soigneusement vider son esprit.


	2. Embrasure

**Auteur** : Murron

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel / Sam / Michael / Lucifer

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: Réalité alternative après l'épisode 10 de la saison 6

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Au Ciel et en Enfer

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

* * *

**Notes du chapitre : **

- Citation : traduction réalisée par la traductrice, faute de traduction préexistante.

- Bob Ross : peintre et professeur de peinture américain à la base d'un programme télévisé sur la peinture.

- Tie-dye : technique consistant à attacher un vêtement de façon à en teindre des motifs, puis de le détacher; les attaches évitant à ce que la totalité du tissus soit teint. Cette méthode était très prisée à l'époque hippie.

* * *

**Embrasure**

_Antonius Rusca, bien qu'il ne crût pas que l'Etna, le Vésuve et d'autres montagnes de feu, étaient des bouches de l'enfer, était d'avis qu'il y avait des entrées ou une entrée pour les ombres, "un chemin escarpé, triste et sombre, même s'il est probable que les démons et les âmes peuvent passer de ce côté-là sans portes ou entrées ouvertes."_  
- Thomas Wright, St Patrick's Purgatory or an Essay on the Legends of Purgatory, Hell and Paradise Current During the Middle Ages.

À eux deux, Dean et Cas n'avaient pas uniquement localisé une porte vers l'Enfer, ils avaient également assemblé les pièces d'un puzzle qui donnait les instructions pour effectuer le voyage jusqu'à la Fosse. Ils ne trouvèrent jamais comment les portes avaient été faites, mais il semblait certain que les constructeurs avaient gravé dans les portes un sort qui serait actif pour chaque humain qui en passerait le perron, permettant ainsi de passer en Enfer en tant que vivant.

Le matin suivant l'invocation des coordonnées de la porte de l'Enfer par Cas, Dean se tenait près de l'Impala, rangeant ses affaires dans le coffre. Il avait garé son bébé dans une remise près de l'abri, espérant pouvoir revenir la chercher. S'il ne le pouvait pas, Bobby prendrait soin d'elle. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il avait téléphoné à Bobby pour le lui dire, Bobby avait juré de faire une descente en Enfer et de lui botter les fesses si Dean trouvait le moyen de s'y perdre.

Dean fourrait le journal de son père dans le sac lorsqu'il entendit une automobile se diriger vers la voiture. Jetant un regard au-dessus de son épaule, Dean vit une Sebring noire s'arrêter hors de la remise, le capot maculé de poussière.

C'était une fichue Chrysler. Dean secoua la tête et se retourna vers l'Impala.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la Chrysler s'ouvrir puis se refermer, Dean dégaina le couteau de Ruby. Il plia les pages qu'il avait déchiré des journaux de Dante et les fourra dans sa poche arrière. Enfin, il ferma le coffre de l'Impala et caressa de sa main sa surface lisse.

« Tu voyages léger ? » Demanda une voix derrière lui et Dean se tourna. Sam se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte de la remise, les mains dans les poches. Tout d'abord, Dean ne vit que son frère, Sam qui soutenait ses plans comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ils feraient tout sur des coups de tête et seraient entêtés jusqu'au bout, mais à la fin, ils veilleraient l'un sur l'autre.

Comme ça avait été le cas jusqu'à maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » Demanda Dean.

Sam pencha la tête. « Qui te dit que je ne suis pas là pour t'arrêter ? »

Dean se figea, plus que conscient du couteau dégainé contre sa cuisse. La tête haute, il arbora une expression neutre et attendit. Le regard de Sam descendit vers le couteau et il recula. Secouant la tête, il demanda, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi, » dit Dean qui forçait une respiration profonde et régulière à sortir. Il imaginait que si Sam voulait l'arrêter, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. C'était toujours étrange de tourner le dos mais il le fit, se dirigeant vers le capot de la voiture.

« Oui, je sais, et c'est stupide, » dit Sam hargneusement, la colère cassant son image calme. « Tu as entendu Cas. Cette chose va être brisée au-delà de toute reconnaissance de toute façon. »

Dean l'ignora, ramassant un vieux drap tâché qu'il avait ramené de la maison. Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'un civil tombe sur cet endroit, mais Dean voulait recouvrir l'Impala juste au cas où. Une voiture lustrée dans une remise abandonnée attirerait trop l'attention. Sam le regardait avec les yeux plissés et les mains toujours serrées.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu feras si je ne reprends pas l'âme ? » Le défia Sam, un ton suffisant dans la voix.

« Je m'en fiche. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je m'en fiche, » cria Dean qui serrait le drap dans ses poings. Même au travers du coton, il sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes. Il se retourna pour voir Sam tressaillir et la façon dont ses yeux étaient grands ouverts ne fit que rendre Dean encore plus en colère. « Tu peux partir, tu peux rester, faire trembler cette fichue Kasbah, mais je ne vais pas laisser mes frères moisir en Enfer. »

Il se sentait stupide à rester ainsi avec le drap dans les mains, mais s'il bougeait maintenant, il essaierait de lui donner un coup de poing et il en avait assez de ça. Sam le fixait et Dean ne réussissait pas à lire ce qu'il pensait sur son visage.

« Frères ? » Répéta Sam.

« Tu as oublié Adam, non ? » Rétorqua Dean et Sam hésita.

« Il a dit oui, » avança Sam.

« Donc il a mérité ça ? » Grogna Dean en secouant la tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il essayait de lui expliquer cela ?

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ça t'importe ? » Demanda Dean.  
« Hum ? Si je ne reviens pas, ça résoudra tous tes problèmes. »

« C'est ce que je pensais, » admit Sam et Dean sentit les mots le blesser. Il ne devrait plus être surpris ; cette connerie devrait juste rebondir sur lui. Il n'avait qu'à se souvenir de sa journée-dans-la-peau-d'un-vampire pour comprendre qu'il avait à faire à un imposteur, un Sam-automate qui imitait son frère mais qui n'avait en lui que du vide et un instinct à toute épreuve en matière d'auto-préservation. La vitrine avait trompé Dean auparavant, mais il s'était promis de ne plus se faire avoir une fois de plus, qu'il n'aurait plus confiance en les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagé et son apparence de Sam. C'était plus simple, et plus sûr, de traiter le Sam sans âme qu'il était comme un étranger.

« C'est– » Commença Sam avant de se renfrogner comme s'il aurait été obligé de mordre dans quelque chose d'aigre s'il continuait. « Je n'aime pas chasser seul, » admit-il. « Tout est mieux avec  
toi. » Il s'approcha de l'Impala et Dean se raidit mais Sam demeura du côté le plus éloigné de la voiture, ses mains reposant sur le toit.

« Tu racontes des conneries, » grogna Dean. « Tu l'as dit toi-même ; tu t'es bien débrouillé sans moi. »

« Peut-être, » dit Sam et à sa plus grande surprise, Dean le vit déglutir. « Mais peut-être que je ne veux pas que ce soit 'bien' pour le reste de ma vie. »

Dean ne fit aucun commentaire mais Sam continua sans s'en préoccuper. « C'est toujours la même chose, » expliqua-t-il. « Je chasse, je mange, je… Eh bien, je ne dors pas mais c'est de la routine tout ça. Plus rien ne m'anime, je ne… Fais que me mettre en colère des fois. » Il fixait le toit de l'Impala comme s'il voulait percer des trous dedans et Dean se demanda s'il pouvait y voir son reflet. Sam caressa de son pouce la carrosserie lustrée.

« T'avoir près de moi, c'est comme, je ne sais pas moi, manger ce que j'aime le plus au monde ou faire l'amour. C'est encore mieux que bien. »

Dean le regarda, bouche bée, sa tête tournant à cause de l'étrangeté du discours de Sam, mais les mots que Sam prononça ensuite se frayèrent un chemin dans sa confusion.

« Tu es comme un nœud dans mon mouchoir, tu me rappelle tous ces souvenirs, » dit Sam qui replia sa bouche en un sourire qui n'arriva pas jusqu'à ses yeux. « Comme la tête que tu fais quand je te joue un mauvais tour. Hé, tu te souviens quand j'ai collé ta main à cette bouteille ? » Dean ne répondit pas, mais Sam ne sembla pas le remarquer. « Lorsque je suis avec toi, c'est comme si je n'avais pas besoin d'une âme pour me souvenir de qui je suis. »

« Si, tu en as besoin, » dit Dean, horrifié. « Tu en as besoin. »

Sam haussa les épaules. « C'est ce que toi, tu affirmes, » dit-il. « Je n'en suis pas convaincu. Mais si j'ai le choix entre voir Bob Ross répéter et botter les fesses de quelques démons en Enfer, je crois que je préfère encore aller avec toi. » Son sourire s'agrandit comme s'il estimait rendre une faveur à Dean. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'avalerai ce truc lorsqu'on va la libérer. »

Le ventre de Dean se contracta, menaçant de lui faire rendre le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait pris plus tôt. L'espace d'un instant, il fut tenté de laisser Sam là où il était parce que s'il ne mentait pas comme il respirait, cette chose essayait d'utiliser le visage de Sam à son avantage pour convaincre Dean qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Dean ne savait pas pourquoi Sam avait tout à coup décidé de le suivre, mais il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était à cause de l'ennui que ressentait Sam.

Le problème était que, le plan de Dean dépendait de la collaboration de Sam. Mais il ferait mieux de ne pas le mentionner.

« Si on fait ça, » dit Dean, « c'est moi qui fait la loi. »

« Je connais très bien cet exercice. »

Dean soupira, conscient que le Sam qu'il connaissait ne plaisanterait jamais là-dessus. Il se demanda si Sam le pensait vraiment ou si c'était une autre manipulation de sa part.

« C'est Cas qui commande et tu devras nous couvrir. »

« Bien sûr. »

Se détournant du sourire trop brillant de Sam, Dean secoua le drap pour le placer sur l'Impala.

: : :

Ce matin-là, alors que Dean était parti préparer la voiture, Cas avait contacté le Ciel pour demander à un de ses alliés de lui apporter une série d'amulettes qu'il voulait pour leur expédition.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont nous aider ? » Demanda Dean et Cas lui répondit d'un très simple « Oui. »

Malgré la confiance débordante que Cas vouait aux autres anges, Dean ne comptait pas trop sur leur concours rapide mais visiblement, il s'était trompé cette fois.

Lorsque Dean et Sam avaient quitté la remise, Dean avait vu Cas se tenir sur le porche avec un visiteur, une petite femme avec des cheveux en pointe et un teeshirt tie-dye. À l'inverse de la brigade en costume de Raphael, elle avait l'air d'embrasser la gauche.

De loin, Dean voyait la désapprobation sur son visage alors qu'elle parlait à Cas. À côté de lui, Sam gloussa. « Hé, tu crois que Cas a inclus un style vestimentaire plus relâché dans ses promesses de campagne ? »

Dean grogna. Ils s'avancèrent vers le porche et Cas salua Sam d'un signe de tête comme s'il avait su tout ce temps qu'il les rejoin-drait.

« Sam. »

La femme se renfrogna à leur arrivée en faisant la grimace. Des fois, Dean se demandait si les anges trouvaient qu'il sentait mauvais, qu'il portait une odeur d'œuf pourri, et que Cas était le seul pauvre couillon qui réussissait à supporter la puanteur qu'il dégageait.

Alors que Sam et Dean montaient les marches du porche, Cas chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et en sortit deux amulettes, des cercles rudimentaires taillés dans du bois sombre, un fil rouge tout autour.

« Portez-les, » leur dit Cas tout en les leur donnant. « Ils vous cacheront des chiens de l'Enfer et des gardes démoniaques. Pour un moment, du moins. »

« Et toi ? » Demanda Dean. Cas défit son col et leur montra la même amulette autour de son cou.

« Comme si ce sera suffisant, » le coupa l'autre ange, sa voix suintant de mépris.

« Cela suffira, » lui assura Cas. « Merci, Jophiel. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » dit Dean qui fit l'erreur de sourire.  
« On le rapportera en un seul morceau. »

La femme inspira et lança à Cas un regard qui voulait dire, Ces deux-là ? Vraiment ?

« Donc vous avez vraiment trouvé les journaux ? » Demanda Sam, ignorant joyeusement l'hostilité de Jophiel. « Et ils  
marchent ? »

« Nous le pensons, » dit Cas de façon équivoque et Sam haussa un sourcil.

« Mais ? »

En guise de réponse, Cas échangea un regard avec Dean. Dean leva les épaules en un haussement. Ils faisaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

« Les gens ont essayé d'utiliser les journaux comme guides, mais aucun d'entre eux n'a réussi, » expliqua Cas. « S'ils ont réussi à aller en Enfer, ils n'en sont jamais revenus. »

« Oui, mais ils n'avaient pas un ange sur leur épaule pour veiller sur eux, » ajouta Dean.

« Et vous ne devriez pas faire ça, » dit hargneusement Jophiel. Elle se tourna vers Cas comme si elle voulait remettre les idées de Castiel en place. Cas hocha simplement la tête et Jophiel laissa échapper une expiration bruyante par le nez.

« Je serai de retour à temps, » promit Cas alors qu'elle descendait les marches du porche.

« Tu as intérêt, » marmonna Jophiel avant de partir.

« Alors tu viens ? » Demanda Sam. Dean savait qu'il lui lançait une pique cachée.

« Oui, » répondit Cas. « Et toi ? »

« Qu'est-il arrivé du 'je ne suis pas certain qu'il est sage de reprendre l'âme de Sam' ? »

« J'ai été convaincu que cela en valait le risque. »

« Alors tu es prêt à faire des centaines de kilomètres en  
Enfer, » insista Sam, « pour une âme qui ne sera peut-être pas récupérable ? »

Devant cela, la voix de Cas s'adoucit. « Oui, » dit-il. « Je le ferai pour l'âme d'un ami. »

Sam fit claquer sa langue et sourit. « Mon vieux, je ne savais pas que tu tenais à moi ! »

Le visage de Cas se pinça en un renfrognement agacé et Dean se demanda plutôt pourquoi Sam voulait aller avec eux. Il avait tout de même l'intuition qu'il ferait mieux de surveiller ses arrières. Passant le pouce sur l'amulette, Dean attendit alors que Sam glissait son propre collier par sa tête.

« On devrait y aller, » dit Cas.

« Ouais, » accorda Dean, qui mit son amulette.

: : :

Cas les téléporta dans une prairie entourée de chênes. Debout au-dessus d'une touffe de fléole des prés, Dean se retrouva à observer une église munie de placages de façade à laquelle il manquait son clocher. Il était évident que plus personne n'y venait. L'herbe était folle autour de la bâtisse et les fenêtres avaient été depuis longtemps bouchées avec des planches.

« Une église ? » Demanda Sam. « L'entrée de l'Enfer est dans une église ? »

« Une grande partie des églises ont été construites sur de hauts lieux mystiques, » dit Cas tout en marchant vers la porte. Il essaya de l'ouvrir avec la poignée, mais comme elle ne fonctionna pas, il ouvrit les portes dans un craquement assourdissant.

Dean entendit le vent secouer les arbres derrière lui et pendant un instant, ce bruit ressembla à un bruissement d'ailes. Il retira les pages pliées de sa poche arrière et les tint fermement dans son poing. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Le papier ne les protégerait pas.

Cas avança dans l'église et les ombres à l'intérieur l'engloutirent. Dean hésita, entendant encore la brise dans les chênes et le bois sec craquant dans les taillis.

« Des églises construites sur le toit de l'Enfer, » remarqua Dean, son cœur battant contre ses côtes.

« Hum, » dit Sam, détaillant l'église de haut en bas. « Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils ont abandonné celle-là. »

« Sans blague, » marmonna Dean. Ils suivirent Cas à l'intérieur et Dean dut cligner des yeux pour qu'il s'habitue à l'obscurité. Des pigeons battaient de l'aile dans les rives, quelques plumes errant jusqu'au sol, déjà couvert de poussière et de terre. Plusieurs bancs de l'église s'étaient effondrés ; d'autres étaient empilés contre le mur. Une croix de la taille d'un homme reposait contre le mur, mais l'autel avait été retiré.

Cas les conduisit le long de la nef jusqu'à l'avant de l'église. Près de la plateforme où l'autel aurait dû se tenir, ils trouvèrent une petite porte qui arrivait à peine au menton de Dean. De près, il vit une fine ligne de symboles brûlés sur le bord le plus élevé du bois.

Ce devait être la porte de derrière, mais Dean doutait qu'elle menât à l'extérieur.

« Ha, » Sam rit, mais Dean savait que cet entrain était feint, tendu. « Après toi, Alice. »

« La ferme et concentre-toi, » répliqua Dean hargneusement, alors qu'il sentait ses muscles se contracter. Il avait cette impression bizarre d'approcher d'une hauteur, comme si le Grand Canyon se trouvait juste derrière le pas de cette porte et qu'il atterrirait là où l'air était rare. Un petit souffle frais s'échappait des fêlures du bois et Dean eut la sensation que les sceaux avaient été brûlés quelques minutes plus tôt d'après leur odeur.

Cas murmura quelque chose et ouvrit la porte, se baissant sous le jambage. Dean remit les pages du journal de Dante dans sa poche et le suivit, appuyant ses mains sur chaque côté de l'embrasure. Il entendit Sam marmonner 'dans le trou du lapin', puis il passa au-delà.


	3. 1 Les Prairies

**Auteur** : Murron

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel / Sam / Michael / Lucifer

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: Réalité alternative après l'épisode 10 de la saison 6

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Au Ciel et en Enfer

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

* * *

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

**Notes du chapitre : **

- שאול : Sheol. Il s'agit de l'état de mort.

- I, Robot : série de nouvelles de science-fiction écrites par Isaac Asimov et dont le film du même nom en a été largement inspiré.

- Changelin : enfant échangé. Est un substitut laissé par les fées lorsqu'elles enlèvent un enfant à sa famille. Il est question de Changelins dans 'The kids are alright' dans la saison 3.

* * *

**1**

**Les Prairies**

_Les cercles de l'Enfer tournoient, ils sont différents. Le (champ) paysage n'est jamais le même que la veille (nb : est-il allé là-bas au mois deux fois ?) […] Lorsque l'on monte les marches en [שאול], voici les règles : Tu ne mangeras point ce que tu trouveras dans les abysses, ni ne boiras. Si tu rencontres une figure solitaire sur ton chemin, tu ne lui parleras point._  
- Journal de Dante, vol. 3 p. 23 (avec annotations)

Dean ne se souvenait pas de l'Enfer en tant qu'endroit, mais il n'oublia jamais la sensation des chaînes. Il rêvait encore des lourds liens de fer tendus contre sa taille et ses poignets, s'enfonçant dans sa chair et l'écartelant petit à petit. D'autres fois, il se souvenait du poids des chaînes dans ses mains alors qu'il fixait autour de lui les tas recroquevillés d'autres âmes. L'enfer était une boîte, un espace sombre et confiné fait de murmures, de cris et d'odeurs de chair brûlée.

Ce fut différent cette fois.

Après être passés par la porte de l'église, Sam, Dean et Cas se retrouvèrent en hauteur sur le col d'une montagne, des vents puissants projetant des grains de sable et de la poussière dans leurs yeux. Le ciel, si tant est qu'il y avait un ciel, était bas et gris au-dessus d'un paysage lunaire : des pics escarpés s'élevaient de chaque côté du chemin, des éboulis couvraient la terre et rien ne poussait aussi loin que leur regard leur permettait de voir. Des plaines de neige immaculée recouvraient les plus hauts versants et les congères sales, faisant pression contre les rochers le long de la piste.

L'air glacé était mordant et portait une mauvaise odeur de soufre qui donna des haut-le-cœur à Dean. Lui et Sam nouèrent leurs mouchoirs pour recouvrir leurs bouches et leurs nez, ce qui améliora un peu leur situation.

_Le premier cercle_, avait dit Cas alors qu'il avait expliqué que l'Enfer se présentait sous forme de couches, comme un oignon. Il fallait descendre huit cercles avant d'atteindre le centre et donc, par extension, la Cage.

Dean marchait en file indienne avec Cas qui ouvrait la voie et Sam qui fermait la marche. Faisant une pause contre une montée raide, Dean regarda en bas pour voir comment son peut-être-frère avançait. Ses cheveux plaqués contre lui à cause du vent, Sam se balançait de pierre en pierre. Il leva un pouce à l'attention de Dean, la partie de son visage visible paisible et calme. Dean se mordit les lèvres et continua de monter, le gravier tombant en cascade sous ses bottes.

Au-dessus de lui, Cas avait un rythme rapide et le vent aussi bien que le sol traître ne lui posaient aucun problème. Ils ne devaient pas lui en poser. Son trench-coat flottait derrière lui comme une voile alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'horizon dans une ligne droite.

: : :

Une escalade interminable plus tard, Cas s'arrêta tout à coup.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Dean, le rattrapant. Il suivit le regard de Cas jusqu'au versant où il vit un bâtiment carré proéminant sur la roche. De loin, on aurait dit un château ou un donjon.

« C'est un poste de contrôle, je crois, » dit Cas.

Dean essuya la poussière sur son visage et plissa des yeux pour essayer de repérer d'autres choses. Le donjon était plutôt éloigné. Le simple fait que Dean pouvait le voir de là où il était voulait dire que le complexe était vaste. Et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Sam le rejoignit, retira son mouchoir et fixa le poste de contrôle. « Ça a l'air sinistre, » remarqua-t-il.

« Il devrait être vide, » dit Cas, mais Dean n'aima pas l'air désapprobateur sur son visage.

« Devrait ? » Répéta-t-il.

Cas se tourna vers eux et Dean vit les grains de poussière qui striaient aussi son visage. « Cette partie de l'Enfer est très ancienne, » expliqua-t-il. « S'il y a des démons qui demeurent aussi loin dans le cercle, c'est du menu fretin. Ils n'ont aucun but et n'influencent rien. La cour a été déplacée autre part. »

« La cour, » dit Sam. « La cour de Crowley ? »

« Jusqu'à récemment. »

Maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt, Cas se rendit compte que Sam et Dean ne carburaient pas au même jus que les anges. Il les passa en revue, assimilant sans doute le visage rougi de Sam et la respiration saccadée de Dean. Dean attira l'attention de Cas avant qu'il ne propose de faire une pause.

« Allez, » dit Dean, la voix étouffée par le mouchoir. « C'est le crépuscule et il faut en profiter. »

Cas soupira, les coins de sa bouche tremblant. Sans aucun commentaire de plus, il commença à marcher, avec Sam et Dean en ligne derrière lui.

Ils avancèrent à grand-peine sur la corniche et Dean dut se concentrer sur ses pieds pour ne pas trébucher et tomber du bord. Malgré tout, ses yeux s'égaraient encore et encore sur la citadelle.

Lorsque Cas avait fait irruption en Enfer pour sauver l'âme de Dean, les anges avaient fait sauter la porte principale. Cette fois, Cas avait opté pour une méthode plus discrète en empruntant les chemins en marge décrits dans les journaux. Avec un peu de chance, ils éviteraient les routes gardées et se faufileraient jusqu'au cœur de l'Enfer sans être remarqués.

La façon dont ils libéreraient l'âme de Sam hors des griffes de Satan une fois qu'ils atteindraient la cage était une toute autre question.

: : :

Cela leur prit peut-être encore une heure avant d'arriver à hauteur du poste de contrôle. Dean avait observé les murs du donjon avec un malaise de plus en plus grandissant et maintenant qu'ils étaient dans son ombre, la tension lui retournait l'estomac comme une corde raide. Loin au-dessus de leurs têtes, le ciel avait commencé à s'assombrir, alors qu'une lueur pâle et jaune s'étendait à l'ouest. Dans ce crépuscule, les fenêtres du château clignotaient comme des centaines d'yeux.

Dean eût la nausée à force de regarder la citadelle, mais en même temps, il n'osait en détourner les yeux. Gravée dans son esprit, la forteresse l'observait également, irradiant de médisance. Avec ses hauts remparts et ses rives racornies, le château évoquait chez Dean les monastères d'Asie, mais il n'y avait rien de serein ou de beau dans cet édifice ; il semblait boursoufflé, avec les petites fenêtres criblant les murs comme la pourriture sous un toit affaissé. De ce point de vue-là, le donjon ressemblait à un cancer dévorant petit-à-petit la montagne.

Dean se demanda à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les salles à l'intérieur et il imagina un labyrinthe de cellules exigües, des trous émiettant les sols et des lanternes de fer desquelles s'écoulaient de la cire. Faire couler de la cire chaude sur le visage de ses prisonniers avait été l'un des passe-temps les plus inoffensifs d'Alastair. Dean se souvenait d'avoir regardé les ombres tremblantes des démons sur le mur parce qu'un seul regard de plus sur le sourire d'Alastair l'aurait brisé.

Il n'avait jamais vu ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur des salles de torture, mais il aurait très bien pu s'agir d'un château.

Dean frissonna, une fois de plus conscient de la puanteur portée par le vent. Sam marchait d'un pas régulier derrière lui et pour une fois, Dean lui était reconnaissant d'être près de lui. Se concentrant sur le son des chaussures de Sam écrasant des cailloux, Dean remit en place les murs qui lui avaient servi pendant l'année précédente et mit de côté ses souvenirs de l'Enfer.

Pendant ce temps, Cas les pressa, allongeant le pas plus rapidement qu'auparavant.

: : :

La nuit tomba tout à coup et le ciel noir engloutit le doux crépuscule. Seule la lueur jaune à l'ouest demeura, dépeignant les pics des montagnes.

Patientant dans les ténèbres, Sam, Dean et Cas s'étaient installés derrière un groupe de rochers qui leur offrait un abri contre le vent. Assis dans les ombres de purée de pois, Dean entendait le gravier se jeter contre la roche alors que le vent les rejetait du col de la montagne. Il fourra ses mains sous ses aisselles pour garder la chaleur, mais ses vêtements ne lui offraient qu'une maigre protection contre le froid.

Ils avaient contourné le point de contrôle sans aucun incident mais si Dean regardait derrière lui, il voyait toujours le donjon, avec quelques lumières de la taille d'une tête d'épingle dansant sur le plateau du château. Il n'était pas abandonné alors. Dean déglutit et appuya un peu plus ses bras contre son torse.

Près de lui, Sam soufflait sur ses paumes, puis se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Dean l'observa et se rappela d'une nuit d'hiver passée dans l'Impala quelque part dans un champ. Ils avaient éteint la climatisation parce que faire tourner le moteur toute la nuit aurait vidé le réservoir. Les dents de Sam avaient claqué si fort que Dean n'avait pas pu dormir une seule seconde. Il se souvenait de l'odeur de l'essence et des couvertures qu'ils gardaient sous les sièges et il revoyait Sam, calé dans le recoin entre la banquette arrière et la porte de la voiture, le nez rouge dépassant de son écharpe.

Quel Winchester qui se respecte possède une écharpe ?

Dean sourit à ce souvenir. Sam se rendit compte qu'il l'observait et rabattit ses épaules.

« Merde, je meurs de froid, » dit-il d'une voix râpeuse. « Tu te gèles le cul ? »

Dean sentit sa bouche tirer sur un sourire et il hésita, un soupçon de culpabilité le traversant. Il avait juré de garder ses distances et il était reparti à fréquenter _I, Robot_.

« Nah, on est bien ici, » marmonna-t-il et arma son cœur de courage, refoulant l'impulsion de s'inquiéter pour l'homme près de lui, de trouver du réconfort en sa présence. Ce n'était pas son petit frère. C'était juste un changelin avec le visage de Sam, sa fichue frange et les mêmes manies s'il voulait les utiliser.

C'était si facile à oublier.

Dean rentra les épaules et contempla la nuit, essayant d'ignorer Sam frissonnant près de lui. Une fois ses yeux habitués au noir, il se concentra sur Cas accroupi en face d'eux, son manteau comme une trace pâle dans l'obscurité.

« Dean, » dit Cas. « Puis-je voir les notes, s'il te plaît ? »

Dean déplia ses bras et le froid s'infiltra sous ses poignets alors qu'il attrapait les pages du journal dans sa poche. Cas les lui prit et les parcourut dans un doux froissement.

« Tu peux lire dans le noir ? » Demanda Dean qui serra les dents pour qu'elles ne claquent pas.

« Oui, » répondit Cas, l'air distrait.

« C'est chouette. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin des journaux ? » Voulut savoir Sam, s'approchant plus près jusqu'à ce que son épaule n'effleure celle de Dean. Dean recula d'un pouce.

« Je suis allé en Enfer une fois, Sam, » murmura Cas.

« Oui, mais allez, » insista Sam. « Tu es un ange du Seigneur et bla bla bla. Ils ne t'apprennent pas les plans de l'Enfer ? »

Cas expira par le nez et tendit les pages à Dean. « Vous savez, » dit-il, la voix hachée. « Pour des gens qui veulent faire les choses à leur manière, vous me demandez vraiment d'avoir toutes les réponses trop souvent. »

Le ton acerbe de Cas surprit Dean au point qu'il manquât d'en faire tomber les notes.

« Est-ce que tu viens de nous foutre une torgnole ? » Demanda Sam, méfiant.

« Si tu veux l'interpréter de cette manière. »

Doucement, Dean s'accroupit. Il essaya de deviner l'expression qu'arborait Cas dans le noir.

« Ça commence, hein ? » Demanda-t-il et Cas hocha la tête.

« Oui. »

« Attendez, » les coupa Sam, inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est l'Enfer, » dit Cas. « Ça pompe mes 'pouvoirs'. »

« Quoi ? Je pensais que tu étais tout neuf et amélioré ? »

Cas haussa les épaules. « C'est le cas, là-haut. Ici, je ne suis pas à ma place, » expliqua-t-il. « Il y a un équilibre pour toute chose. Les anges tirent leur force du Ciel. L'Enfer les affaiblit. »

« Les affaiblit, » répéta Sam. « Tu veux dire que ça te tue ? »

« Nous serons partis depuis longtemps avant que cela n'arrive, » soupira Cas et Dean ne saurait dire qu'il était irrité de l'inconvenance que cela représentait ou insulté par la supposition de Sam.

Cas s'accroupit sur ses fesses avec ses mains croisées entre ses genoux. L'observant, Dean ressentit cette même impression d'oppression qui s'était enroulée autour de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'ils avaient discuté de cela pour la première fois. Il savait que Cas connaissait ses limites mais il avait tout de même fait le serment de ramener Cas avant que l'Enfer ne le tue. Mais Dean n'avait aucune idée de la façon de respecter sa promesse si l'Enfer décidait de se refermer autour d'eux. S'ils étaient repérés, si les démons serraient les rangs pour garder le chemin vers la Fosse, Dean pourrait faire autant qu'une mouche dans une cloche. Cas le savait, lui aussi. Dean avait essayé de le convaincre de ne pas y aller, mais Cas ne voulut rien entendre.

_Tu as besoin de moi pour faire cela_, avait-il dit. Dean avait été tenté de lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait besoin de Cas. Point Final.

« Tu savais que ça arriverait ? » Demanda Sam et Dean sentit le poids du regard de Sam tomber sur lui.

« Oui. »

« Et tu l'a quand même embarqué avec toi ? » Siffla Sam.  
« Wow. Je sais que j'ai perdu mon âme, mais est-ce que tu es sûr que la tienne est toujours là ? »

La main de Dean se serra autour des pages du journal. Il fit un effort pour relâcher sa prise, défroisser les notes et les remettre dans la poche de son manteau.

« Comment est-ce que ça se manifeste ? » Demanda-t-il à Cas, ignorant l'air menaçant de Sam.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, » admit Cas. « Je crois que je perds mon sens de l'orientation. »

« Je ne le crois pas, » marmonna Sam et Dean entendit le gravier crisser alors qu'il bougeait. « Ça demandera combien de temps avant que ta boussole ne nous lâche ? »

« C'est en train d'arriver. Jusqu'au prochain cercle, peut-être. »

« Et après ? »

« Après, nous te suivrons. »

Dans le silence qui régna ensuite, Sam demeura de pierre.

« Pardon ? » Dit lentement Sam alors que toute émotion avait complètement quitté sa voix.

« Ton âme est une partie de toi, Sam, » expliqua Castiel. « Elle t'appartient et tu lui appartiens. Maintenant que nous sommes du même côté du seuil, tu seras attiré par elle. »

En d'autres termes, ils avaient besoin du corps de Sam pour localiser l'âme de Sam. Dean se souvint lorsque Cas lui avait expliqué cette affinité vaisseau-âme en Caroline du Sud.

_Comme les trombones à un aimant ?_

_Oui._

Sam se tut, digérant la nouvelle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se raidisse tout à coup.

« Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait si j'étais resté là-bas ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix serrée de doutes.

« Tu es là, non ? » Dit Dean et Sam laissa échapper un soupir brusque.

Laisser Sam derrière lui à Red Hill avait été un pari fou. Dean ne savait pas si Pas-Vraiment-Sam les aurait suivis, mais il avait espéré que la curiosité l'emporterait sur lui. Si Sam avait su qu'ils avaient besoin de lui pour trouver leur chemin, il aurait mis à mal l'expédition en refusant simplement de coopérer. Dean lui avait caché cette information exprès. Maintenant Sam se rendait compte qu'il avait été trompé.

Dean se préparait aux conséquences mais à sa plus grande surprise, Sam ne fit que le fixer. A Red Hill, ils en étaient presque venus aux poings parce que Dean était à la recherche des journaux de Dante derrière le dos de Sam. Maintenant il n'en pipait pas un mot ? Oui, non. Ça ne dérangeait absolument pas Dean.

Finalement, Sam se détourna pour observer le col de la montagne, toujours sans faire un seul commentaire de plus. Dean se reposa contre le bloc de roche, érodé par le froid qui filtrait de la roche et s'infiltrait dans son manteau. Il s'était attendu à ce que Sam se désiste une fois qu'il aurait craché le morceau, ou lui en coller une. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

« Le jour sera bientôt là, » dit Cas et Dean cala une fois de plus ses mains sous ses aisselles. « Essaye de te reposer. »


	4. 2 Les Déserts

**Auteur** : Murron

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel / Sam / Michael / Lucifer

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: Réalité alternative après l'épisode 10 de la saison 6

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Au Ciel et en Enfer

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

**Notes du chapitre : **

- Énée : héros de la guerre de Troie. Il est descendu en Enfer pour parler avec son père et y retrouve la reine Didon, qui, éprise de lui, s'était suicidée à son départ.

- Orphée : époux d'Eurydice, qu'il alla chercher en Enfer. Hadès et Perséphone acceptèrent de rendre Eurydice au monde des vivants si Orphée ne se retourne pas pour la regarder jusqu'à la surface. Il se retourna.

- Ulysse : Autre héros de la guerre de Troie, il errera pendant vingt ans sur la mer. Il se rend aux Enfers dans l'épisode de la Nekuia.

- Gilgamesh : héros mésopotamien qui passa une partie de sa vie à la quête de l'immortalité. À sa mort, il devint roi des Enfers.

- Pwyll : Pwyll, prince de Dyved, se retrouve à administrer l'Annwvyn, l'autre monde, à la place d'Arawn, le légitime propriétaire des lieux.

- Pierre 3:19-20 : traduction d'Ostervald.

- Traverse : la pièce de bois posée sous les rails à intervalle régulier pour maintenir l'inclinaison de la voie ferrée.

- Foyer des artistes : (ou greenroom en anglais; littéralement 'la salle verte') est la loge de théâtre dans laquelle les artistes attendent avant d'entrer en scène. Elle se nomme ainsi en anglais à cause de la couleur verte qui lui était attribuée la plupart du temps. Dans Supernatural, le foyer des artistes (connu plus communément comme étant la 'pièce luxueuse') est la salle dans laquelle les anges gardent leurs humains 'invités'. C'est là que Dean avait été retenu par les anges en attendant que Sam ouvre le dernier sceau.

- Sergio Leone : réalisateur et père du Western Spaghetti. Il a réalisé Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand ainsi qu'il était une fois dans l'Ouest.

- Une Banshee est un être surnaturel dont le cri annonce la mort.

* * *

**2**

**Les Déserts**

Les gens qui sont allés en Enfer : Énée, Orphée, Ulysse, Gilgamesh, Pwyll  
Cf La descente aux Enfers, Pierre 3 :19-20  
Par lequel aussi il est allé prêcher aux esprits en prison qui avaient été autrefois incrédules, lorsque, du temps de Noé, la patience de Dieu attendait. (Trombone)  
Catabase = La convention épique qu'à un héros de voyager en Enfer.  
- Extrait des notes de Dean, 23 décembre 2010, Cicero.

Pour passer d'un cercle de l'Enfer au suivant, ils devaient franchir un seuil. Cas avait dit à Dean qu'il serait en mesure de sentir la soudure entre les cercles, du moins jusqu'à un certain point. Dean ne savait pas trop comment ces seuils se manifesteraient, mais il supposait qu'ils étaient marqués d'une certaine manière. Il s'avéra qu'il ne remarqua même pas lorsqu'ils franchirent le premier.

La nuit dans la montagne de sembla pas aussi longue que les nuits normales et avec les premières lueurs de l'aube, Dean, Sam et Cas reprirent leur marche, suivant le chemin que Cas avait éclairé pour eux.

Sam n'avait pas dit le moindre mot depuis la révélation de la veille, mais il les suivit sans protester. Dean se méfiait de son silence, mais pour le moment il ne pouvait faire qu'accepter ce qu'il avait.

Après un moment, la piste quitta la corniche et passa dans une gorge, menant régulièrement vers le bas. Bientôt, les montagnes furent derrière eux et le paysage se nivela plus gentiment de chaque côté du chemin. Des arbustes épineux poussaient entre les rochers et du sable fin de mêlait aux graviers sous leurs pieds. Peu de temps après, le terrain s'aplanit et ils purent voir un bassin plat qui s'étendait jusqu'au bout de l'horizon.

Cas les conduisit au travers d'une ceinture de ronces et ils alors qu'ils quittèrent la plaine, ils tombèrent sur, ridiculement, des rails de trains qui commençaient au loin. Les rails semblaient à l'abandon, de la mauvaise herbe en étouffant les traverses. Un butoir poussiéreux marquait la fin de la ligne.

Regardant au-delà des rails, Dean embrassa du regard la plaine, essayant d'estimer l'étendue du sable des galets et des touffes de coleogyne. De grandes buttes de roche s'élevaient au loin, leurs contours rendus flous par un brouillard bleuté.

« Cas, » demanda Dean, regardant le désert avec le cœur lourd. « On est loin du prochain niveau ? »

« Nous y sommes déjà, » dit Cas et Dean haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il se retourna vers la chaîne de montagne qui semblait déjà si loin d'eux.

« Tu en es sûr ? » Demanda Sam, rompant le silence. « Tu ferais mieux de vérifier ta boussole, mon vieux. Ton aiguille est peut-être un peu de travers ? »

« Sam, » soupira Cas qui tourna son visage vers lui. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas la tête pendant un moment ? »

« Tu rêves. »

« Non, c'est le bon moment, » insista Cas tout en fixant Sam de son regard perçant. « Tant que mon 'aiguille' marche, je peux vérifier si trouves le chemin vers ton âme. »

« Ou si je vous induis en erreur, » dit Sam.

« Ou ça, » acquiesça Cas, aimablement.

De la colère traversa si vite le visage de Sam que Dean la remarqua à peine. Avec sa bouche serrée en une ligne dure, Sam se tourna et commença à marcher, sans regarder s'ils le suivaient ou non.

« J'espère que son âme le rendra moins agaçant, » marmonna Cas, alors que Sam s'éloignait le long des rails.

Dean se souvint des différents degrés du visage que faisait Sam lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord et sourit.

« Ne compte pas là-dessus. »

: : :

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans le désert, plus Dean voyait avec précision les formations rocheuses qui s'alignaient sur l'horizon. Ce paysage lui rappela Monument Valley, sauf que ces butes de roche étaient trop bizarres pour être naturelles. Pour commencer, elles étaient toutes pareilles, carrées et grandes, comme si un enfant géant avait laissé derrière lui ses briques de jeu.

Marchant droit devant lui, Sam ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois et Dean le laissa bouder. Il était encore étonné de voir que Sam avait fait ce que Cas lui avait demandé. Il avait décidé de ne pas lui chercher des noises et acceptait le côté arrangeant de Sam aussi longtemps qu'il déciderait de l'être. Le silence commençait tout de même à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Alors, comment ça se fait que tu en saches si peu sur la géographie de l'Enfer ? » Demanda Dean, qui avait envie d'entendre quelqu'un parler.

« Cela ne faisait pas partie de mon entraînement, » répondit Cas et sa bouche se pinça en une ligne dure. « Je suis un soldat, tu te souviens ? La seule fois où j'ai reçu des informations sur l'Enfer fut lorsque j'ai dû y aller. »

« Tu veux dire, lorsque tu es venu me chercher, » spécifia Dean.

« Oui, » acquiesça Cas. « Ils ont à ce moment-là détaillé le territoire. Nous avons attaqué un autre côté de l'Enfer, qui était une région peuplée. La voie vers les salles de tortures est plus courte mais bien mieux gardée. »

Dean déglutit, fixant à nouveau ses yeux sur l'horizon. Sa mémoire sensorielle émergea en lui, faisant apparaître rapidement des images de sang noir suintant sur un mur et le son de la chair qu'on arrache. Il lutta contre ces images, remettant en place les murs qu'il avait construits pendant les deux dernières années.

Inconscient du malaise de Dean, Cas continua. « Je pense que ceux qui sont d'un rang plus élevé ont des connaissances plus vastes des routes de l'Enfer et sur ses présages mais ils doivent se baser sur des rapports peu précis. Nous avons eu quelques espions qui ont mené à bien leur mission pendant le dernier millénaire, mais généralement, lorsque des anges tombent en Enfer, ils y restent. »

Dean lui lança un regard. « Combien d'anges déchus sont ici ? »

« Plus que tu ne le penses, » répondit évasivement Cas. « Je sais que l'un d'eux empêche quiconque de passer dans le sixième cercle. »

« Génial. »

Pendant un moment, ils marchèrent péniblement sans parler davantage et pendant lequel Dean contemplait la poussière de l'Enfer sur ses bottes. Il regarda devant lui et vit que Sam était passé sur les rails, marchant de traverse en traverse. Cela lui prit une seconde pour se rendre compte que Cas l'observait toujours.

« Je suis surpris, » laissa échapper Cas.

« De quoi ? »

« Je pensais que revenir en Enfer t'affecterait plus que cela, » admit Cas. « La plupart des gens seraient morts de peur. »

Cas semblait si sérieux et impressionné que Dean ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Cas, ses sourcils tiquant.

« C'est juste que, » commença Dean, qui secoua la tête. « Mon vieux, j'ai peur. Je suis mort de trouille. » Il inspira, sentant une fois de plus sa poitrine oppressée par les souvenirs. Il s'était rendu compte depuis longtemps qu'il n'oublierait jamais le temps qu'il avait passé ici-bas et cela était assez difficile de vivre avec. Et il se retrouvait ici, là où il s'était donné tant de mal pour se traîner hors du piège… Il n'avait pas encore pris la pleine mesure de l'impact que cela avait eu sur lui.

« C'est comme si chaque respiration que je fais ici me ramenait sur le chevalet, » murmura Dean, déglutissant et se forçant pour que sa voix ne faiblisse pas. « Comme si je n'en étais jamais parti, tu vois ? »

« Tu en es parti. »

« Des fois, je me le demande, » admit Dean. « Je fais ces cauchemars et ils ont l'air tellement réels, Cas. Je ferme les yeux et je pense toujours qu'il y a quelqu'un près de moi, qui attend, tu sais. Qui me surveille… »

« Alastair– » commença Cas mais Dean l'interrompit.

« Non. » Il éclaircit sa gorge, pensant qu'il serait préférable qu'il ne continue pas, mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. « C'est moi, Cas, » admit-il en sentant son cœur s'effondrer devant cette vérité. « Je me vois. Comme si j'étais là-bas. J'étais devenu un monstre malsain et sadique. Et le pire ? C'est que c'était toujours moi. Et en plus, même… »

Dean s'interrompit, serrant les dents alors qu'il sentait la bile remonter dans sa gorge. Sa peau brûlait encore de honte, non au souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait enduré, mais à celui des tortures qu'il avait infligé et de ce que cela lui avait fait ressentir.

Libre. À ce moment, il s'était senti libre.

Dean passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira, sa respiration plus irrégulière qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Cas le fixa, puis tourna son visage vers les rails.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir récupéré plus tôt. »

Moi aussi, pensa Dean. S'il avait su que de l'aide allait arriver, aurait-il tenu plus longtemps ? Il en doutait. Cela lui avait pris du temps pour dissiper la honte qui s'approchait de lui comme une vague prête à se fracasser. Mais cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir Cas près de lui. Cas avait toujours semblé convaincu que Dean méritait d'être sauvé. Même après qu'ils aient découvert le plan qui se cachait derrière la résurrection de Dean, Cas croyait toujours en lui et pensait qu'il pouvait faire le bien autour de lui. Il avait choisi Dean dans le foyer des artistes et Dean ne l'avait jamais oublié.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait ? » Voulut savoir Dean.

« Quoi, venir te chercher ? » Demanda Cas et Dean secoua la tête.

« Non, ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi toi ? » Il se posait souvent cette question. Le Chœur Céleste aurait pu envoyer n'importe quel ange pour être son fer de lance mais il avait choisi Cas. Cas, qui avait pris le parti de l'humanité et s'était rebellé contre le Ciel. Si Uriel avait arraché Dean à son chevalet de torture, il y avait des chances pour que l'Apocalypse batte son plein à l'heure qu'il est.

Dans ses moments les plus philosophiques, Dean supposait que l'ordre qui avait distingué Cas ne venait pas de Michael, mais de quelqu'un plus haut dans la chaîne alimentaire et qui savait exactement ce qui arriverait.

Mais la réponse de Cas renversa toutes les hypothèses de Dean. « Parce que je l'ai demandé. »

Dean trébucha en s'arrêtant et Cas s'interrompit en même temps, l'air à moitié désapprobateur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu– » Commença Dean, mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer, Sam les appela.

« Hum, les gars ? »

Cas se sauva tout à coup, monta sur les rails et avança à grands pas vers Sam. Dean marcha au petit trop derrière lui, égrenant sur son passage les questions qui avaient parcouru sa tête.

Alors qu'ils le rejoignaient, Sam leva brusquement sa tête vers le ciel. Dean suivit son regard et vit un point noir se diriger vers eux. Un corbeau, peut-être ?

« Ça vole rapidement, » marmonna Cas.

« Et contre le vent, » ajouta Sam.

Dean sortit le couteau de Ruby et se prépara à, quoi exactement ? À le jeter ? Sam sortit un couteau, lui aussi, normal et sans capacités surnaturelles. Cas avait convaincu Dean qu'apporter des armes normales seraient inutiles mais Dean aurait bien voulu avoir son pistolet en cet instant. Sa main tressaillit vers son étui absent.

Dean maudissait encore leur arsenal réduit lorsqu'il remarqua Cas, qui se tenait les jambes écartées et le bras levé. Il étendit la main vers le point qui approchait comme s'il voulait l'attraper en vol.

Le point fut secoué deux fois avant de se mettre à voler vers eux encore plus rapidement. « Cas ? »

Dean déglutit.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, la chose était assez près d'eux pour prouver qu'il s'agissait bien d'un oiseau, ou du moins, qu'il avait des ailes. Et il s'approchait aussi vite qu'une balle. Dean se prépara pour l'attaque lorsque Cas serra tout à coup son poing et l'abaissa. L'oiseau s'arrêta en plein vol et tomba, s'écrasant au sol avec un froissement violent.

Sam siffla et s'éloigna du chemin, s'approchant de la créature déchue. Dean le suivit avec Cas dans son sillage.

Son cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine, Dean fixa le tas de plumage noir à leurs pieds. Ça avait les ailes d'un cordeau, mais le reste de son corps était couvert de fourrure. La tête était chauve et grise, et se terminait en un grand bec dentelé. C'était la chose la plus étrange que Dean ait jamais vu.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » Laissa échapper Dean.

Cas toucha la créature avec le bout de sa chaussure et fronça les sourcils. « Ce sont des screeches, je crois. »

« _Des ? _»

« Elles se déplacent toujours en volée. »

Dean eut à peine le temps de digérer l'information que Sam se raidit près de lui.

« Oh, merde, » murmura Sam et lorsque Dean suivit son regard, il repéra un nuage de points noirs qui se dirigeait vers eux.

« Cas, » Dean serra les dents. « Tu t'en occupes ? » Lorsqu'il se retourna pour le regarder, le visage tendu de Cas lui dit que ça ne serait pas aussi facile. Cela avait-il déjà été le cas ?

« Allez, mon vieux, » insista Sam, fasciné par la volée en approche. « Fais appel à tes pouvoirs et fais-les marcher ! »

« J'ai besoin de temps, » grogna Cas qui enroula ses poings sur ses côtés.

Dean serra la mâchoire. « Tu as deux minutes ou on va servir de graines pour oiseaux. »

Ces mots avaient à peine quitté sa bouche que Dean entendit le son d'un éboulis près d'eux. Fronçant les sourcils, il chercha au sol la source de ce bruit et vit une taupinière s'élever d'un point de sable et de terre.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, le tas gonfla et se fissura, du sable s'écoulant des fêlures comme si quelque chose poussait en-dessous. Le bout d'une aile noire se montra, puis une bosse de fourrure. La poussière cascadait d'une tête informe alors que la screech se formait dans le désert comme une larve géante.

Une chair de poule le parcourut de dégoût, Dean regarda d'autres bosses qui se formaient dans le sol près d'eux.

Avait-il bien dit deux minutes ?

« Eh bien, tu portes la poisse, » cria Sam qui recula jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se retrouve contre l'épaule de Dean. Dean compta six tas qui pulsaient et bougeaient et encore plus qui se préparaient.

« Cas, » dit-il, fier qu'il ait réussi à ne pas briser sa voix.

Cas regarda les screeches émergeantes, retira son épée de son manteau et la lança à Sam. « Gardez-les à distance. »

« Merde, » répéta Sam, qui laissa tomber son couteau et leva l'épée de Cas.

Suivant d'anciens pas de dance, Dean se précipita pour couvrir Sam et marcha lourdement sur une des créatures qui se dégageait des éboulis. Les os des ailes craquèrent et le corps de fourrure céda sous les bottes de Dean. Mais alors que Dean enfonçait ses talons dans la screech, une autre se libéra et bondit vers le visage de Dean.

Reculant, Dean la frappa latéralement avec son bras et sentit le bec acéré raser sa joue. Il entendit encore plus de bruits d'ailes derrière lui et le sifflement d'une épée angélique. Sam jurait alors que de plus en plus de screeches sortaient du sol et courraient à toute vitesse vers eux.

Quelque chose frappa Dean à la nuque, aussi lourd qu'une batte de baseball. Il se retourna pour essayer de l'attraper et sentit une autre screech buter contre son bras.

« Merde, » cria-t-il en arrachant le screech de son dos, donnant des coups de pieds dans une autre qui s'agitait près de sa cheville. Deux autres le frappèrent à la poitrine, enfonçant leurs serres dans son manteau. Il entendit Sam crier son nom et quelque chose qui avait l'air d'un « Fais attention ! »

Arrachant les screeches de ses vêtements, Dean leva subitement la tête et vit la volée juste au-dessus de lui, leurs ailes occultant le ciel.

Alors que les screeches se dirigeaient vers sa tête, Dean se raidit et se retrouva face à deux douzaines de becs qui le transpercèrent sur-le-champ.

« Dean ! » Cria Sam qui se retrouva tout à coup près de lui, agrippant Dean par les épaules et le poussant au sol. Dean se laissa tomber par réflexe, se faisant tout petit et Sam s'enroula autour de lui, tirant Dean contre les courbes de son corps. Dean eut le temps d'haleter, et d'inhaler une vague de sueur, de sang et de chaleur, puis la volée tomba sur eux comme une pluie drue.

Dean serra les dents face à la douleur et serra la manche de Sam. Il sentit Sam se raidir, l'entendit grogner entre ses dents serrées alors que de plus en plus de screeches plongeaient sur lui.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Sam, _non, ne fais pas ça_, lorsqu'un coup aussi fort que le tonnerre traversa l'air et fit trembler le sol sous leurs pieds.

L'espace d'une seconde, rien ne se passa, puis les screeches tombèrent du ciel et s'écrasèrent sur le désert comme des fruits trop mûrs.

Lentement, Sam étira son corps et dégagea Dean, tous deux s'étirèrent. Tout autour d'eux, le sol était couvert de screeches mortes, leurs ailes et leurs serres faisant des angles assez étranges.

Dean tourna la tête vers Cas, qui se tenait debout avec ses paumes toujours pressées l'une contre l'autre. Son visage était tellement dur qu'il aurait pu être fait de pierre mais l'air autour de lui semblait encore trembler. De fines mèches de feu bleu serpentaient autour des mains de Cas, puis elles s'éteignirent.

Sans un mot, Dean se mit sur ses pieds. Sam fit de même, grimaçant alors qu'il déroulait son dos meurtri.

« Alors l'Enfer draine ta force ? » Demanda Dean.

« Une partie, » répondit Cas en s'approchant pour jeter un œil au dos de Sam.

« Rappelle-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère lorsqu'on sera là-haut. »

Cas sourit et plaça ses mains sur le manteau en lambeaux de Sam. « Si j'avais aussi peu de sang-froid, tu serais mort depuis longtemps. »

: : :

Laissant derrière eux le tas de screeches mortes derrière eux, Dean, Sam et Cas continuèrent leur marche le long des rails. Sous peu, Dean repéra un alignement de bâtiments au loin. Ils semblaient être sortis de nulle part, poussant dans le désert comme des mirages. Ou des taupinières. Dean frissonna.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Dean vit que les maisons faisaient partie d'une ville en frontière, quelque chose tout droit sorti d'un Western de Sergio Leone. Les rails s'étendaient au-delà du village mais il n'y avait aucune plateforme, juste une cabane avec un panneau qui indiquait qu'il s'agissait de la Station Sandy Skull.

Dean n'avait pas besoin d'aller vérifier pour savoir que la ville était déserte. À force de voyages sur les routes secondaires des États-Unis, il avait eu sa dose de villes fantômes. Ironiquement, très peu d'entre elles étaient hantées. Descendant des rails, Sam, Dean et Cas contournèrent la station et arrivèrent sur la rue principale.

Dean observa les fausses devantures des maisons, les porches qui allaient d'un bâtiment à l'autre et cela en dit beaucoup sur la façon dont l'Enfer modelait ses paysages en fonction des endroits construits par l'homme. Il n'y avait aucun endroit en Enfer qu'on ne pouvait déjà visiter à la surface.

« Je vous en prie, dites-moi qu'on est près d'un autre seuil ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit Cas en faisant un signe de tête à Sam. « Bon travail. »

Sam lui renvoya un regard noir et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

Cas inclina la tête, imperturbable. « Tu ne peux pas encore sentir ton âme, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai juste suivi les rails, mec. »

Comme si sa réponse n'avait pas d'importance, Cas hocha la tête et reprit le commandement. Tous trois descendirent la rue principale qui était en fait la seule route de la ville.

Cas avait soigné le dos de Sam mais il y avait encore des déchirures dans son manteau, marquant les endroits dans lesquels les screeches avaient réussi à tailler. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans cette ville, Dean continua de regarder le dos de Sam et se souvint comment Sam s'était enroulé autour de lui, le protégeant.

Pour lui, cela n'avait pas de sens. Comment cela pouvait-il concorder avec l'attitude de Sam qui consistait à je-me-fous-de-tout-et-surtout-de-toi ? Cela tourmentait Dean, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le lui demander.

« Par ici, » annonça Cas qui monta sur l'un des porches qui entouraient la route. La maison qu'il avait désignée ressemblait à un lieu public, peut-être un saloon, avec des portes en ailes de chauve-souris. Cependant, une fois à l'intérieur, Dean se rendit compte de son erreur.

« Mon vieux, » dit-il. « Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Cet endroit était muni d'un bar, mais sans les tables et les chaises, la pièce était décorée de riches divans rouges et de tapis  
orientaux. Un boa en plumes traînait sur l'un des canapés comme la peau abandonnée d'un serpent. Encore plus révélateurs, les instruments sur le bar se composaient d'un fouet et d'un collier en cuir dont Dean imaginait qu'il n'irait pas sur un caniche. Deux verres de whiskey attendaient sur le comptoir comme si les propriétaires venaient tout juste de sortir.

« Attendez-moi une seconde, » dit Cas et Dean haussa les sourcils.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Cas leva les yeux vers lui et partit, disparaissant derrière le rideau près du bar.

Fasciné malgré lui, Dean traîna dans la pièce, regardant les trous dans les divans où les souris avaient élu domicile dans les coussins. Il y avait des souris en Enfer ?

« Mon vieux, » dit Sam. « Cet endroit est bizarre. »

« Tu m'étonnes, » marmonna Dean. Ils se tinrent devant une peinture accrochée à un mur, montrant une femme nue sur des draps. L'eau avait craqué et fait enfler la toile, changeant le visage de la femme en une tâche, de la peinture verte, beige et rouge descendant en traînées.

Dean mordilla ses lèvres et détourna le regard, fixant Sam alors qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule, tirant sur les déchirures de sa veste. Dean ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis se lança et dit sa question. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

« Fait quoi ? » Demanda Sam et Dean dut refouler l'envie de lui dire 'arrête de faire ton idiot'.

C'était simple. « Dans le désert. Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? »

Sam le regarda et pendant une seconde, Dean aurait juré que Sam n'en savait pas la réponse. Puis le visage de Sam se durcit et il haussa une épaule.

« Je t'avais dit que je surveillais tes arrières, » dit Sam. « C'est ton problème si tu ne crois pas en moi. » Puis il laissa Dean et se dirigea vers le rideau par lequel Cas était passé.

« Cas ? » Appela Sam et Dean entendit Cas lui répondre.

« Je suis là. »

Sam disparut derrière le rideau mais Dean s'attarda, digérant la réponse de Sam. Sa première impression était que Sam voulait vraiment dire ce qu'il avait dit, mais il devait se tromper. Peut-être qu'il avait protégé Dean parce qu'il le pouvait et que cela pourrait lui servir plus tard.

Il n'avait cependant pas eu cette impression. La sensation de Sam le recouvrant était la même qu'avant, comme Sam, le frère avec qui Dean avait grandi. Sam, qui avait pris un pistolet et tiré entre les yeux d'une banshee avant qu'elle ne pose la main sur Dean.

Dean ferma les yeux, se débattant contre ses doutes. Il était tellement sûr que le Sam qui était revenu de la Cage n'était rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide, et au mieux un imposteur. Mais était-il possible qu'une trace de l'ancien Sam soit toujours logée dans son corps ?

Merde, il ne devait pas se fourvoyer. Cela n'avait pas d'importance de toute manière. S'ils sauvaient l'âme de Sam, Dean ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que Sam soit à nouveau entier. S'ils échouaient, ils seraient morts de toute façon donc les questions sur l'authenticité de Sam seraient franchement discutables.

Se dépêchant pour les rattraper, Dean écarta le rideau, gagnant une bouffée de poussière et de moisissure. La pièce derrière le bar était plus grande qu'elle ne devrait l'être et elle était également plus haute, sans fenêtres et le sol était d'un fer grillé sous leurs pieds.

Lorsqu'ils le rejoignirent, Cas se débattait avec la porte d'un ancien ascenseur. Dean ne demanda même pas pourquoi il y avait un ascenseur dans un bâtiment muni uniquement d'un rez-de-chaussée. Il regarda plutôt la poulie au-dessus de la cabine et devina que cet ascenseur ne pouvait aller que dans un sens.

« C'est le seuil ? » Demanda Dean.

Cas ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement brusque et les charnières crissèrent. « Oui. »

Dean regarda le sol de la cage d'ascenseur ouverte et se mordit la langue.

« Nous descendons. »


	5. Chapitre 2 - 3 La Cité des Morts

**Auteur** : Murron

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel / Sam / Michael / Lucifer

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: Réalité alternative après l'épisode 10 de la saison 6

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Au Ciel et en Enfer

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

**Notes du chapitre : **

- La Cité des Morts est le surnom donné à l'ancien cimetière du Caire, dont les mausolées sont habités.

- Citation : traductions diverses.

- Replicant : être robotique qui a tout d'un être humain à l'extérieur, sauf les affects. Vient de la série 'les androïdes rêvent-ils de moutons électriques ?' dont est inspiré le film 'Blade Runner'.

- Gériatrie : service spécialisée dans les affections physiques et mentales des personnes âgées.

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

**3**

**La Cité des Morts**

_Elle était là parmi les ombres nouvelles, et d'un pas ralenti par sa blessure, elle s'avance. Il l'a retrouvée, mais c'est à une condition. Le chantre du Rhodope ne doit jeter les yeux derrière lui qu'au sortir des vallées de l'Averne : sinon la grâce est révoquée._  
_Ils suivirent, au milieu d'un morne silence, un sentier raide, escarpé, ténébreux, noyé d'épaisses vapeurs. Ils n'étaient pas éloignés du but ; ils touchaient à la surface de la terre, lorsque, tremblant qu'elle n'échappe, inquiet, impatient de voir, Orphée tourne la tête. Soudain elle est rentraînée dans l'abîme. Il lui tend les bras, il cherche son étreinte, il veut la saisir ; elle s'évanouit, et l'infortuné n'embrasse que son ombre.  
_- Ovide, Les métamorphoses, Livre X, Orphée et Eurydice

Une lumière verte traversait les boutons, tintant dans le sous-sol. À un moment, Dean se rendit compte que la cage autour d'eux avant changé ; de l'acier mat avait remplacé le métal et un miroir avait pris sa place au fond de la cabine.

Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva finalement tout au bout, il ne les déposa pas dans une cave mais tout en haut d'un immeuble. Les portes s'ouvrirent, leur révélant un bureau en open-space et une fenêtre de devant qui leur montrait un ciel gris. Le bureau était abandonné comme le lupanar avec des liasses de feuilles répandues partout sur le sol.

« La boutique est fermée, » plaisanta Dean et Sam soupira. Cas appuya de nouveau sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et cette fois, l'ascenseur les conduisit au niveau de la rue.

: : :

Ils quittèrent le hall de l'immeuble, marchant sur un tapis de fragments, par les portes en verre brisé. Dehors, des voitures vides étouffaient le boulevard, pare-chocs contre pare-chocs. Dean tourna la tête à gauche et vit un bus bloquer une intersection, les autres voitures arrêtées en essayant de passer.

« Quelle direction ? » Demanda Dean.

Cas fixa l'autre bout de la rue, fit quelques pas et se retourna. « Par ici, je crois. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Cela devient de plus en plus difficile de trouver la localisation du seuil, » dit Cas en se tournant vers Sam.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » marmonna Sam. Dean s'éloigna de la voûte de l'immeuble et regarda en haut. Des nuages gris s'étendaient dans le ciel, leur reflet parcourant les fenêtres des immeubles. L'air semblait plus pur que dans l'ascenseur mais il était également plus froid.

« Combien de temps encore avant que Sam ne capte la radio de son âme ? » Demanda Dean tout en refermant sa veste.

« Je l'ignore, » admit Cas, qui referma les boutons de son manteau. « J'espérais qu'il la ressentirait déjà. »

« Et tu es sûr que le seuil se trouve par ici ? »

Cas ne répondit pas et Dean n'aima pas cela du tout. Ils se mirent à marcher comme un seul homme, descendant le boulevard dans la même direction que prenaient les nuages.

: : :

Au bout d'un moment, Cas descendit du trottoir et marcha sur la route, se frayant un chemin entre les voitures qui se tenaient les unes près des autres. Ils se faufilaient entre les taxis et les limousines de Mercedes lorsqu'il commença à pleuvoir.

Ce qui commença par être quelques gouttes se changea en une pluie torrentielle : la pluie bombardait les toits des voitures et les immeubles qui bordaient la route devinrent flous avec la brume. Dean remonta son col mais l'eau s'infiltrait toujours dans sa chemise. Et était-ce son imagination ou les gouttes de pluie piquaient ? Il n'était pas surprenant que la pluie dans la Fosse puisse être acide.

Retournant sur le trottoir, ils dépassèrent un fast-food avec des publicités sur les fenêtres qui vantaient des burgers XXL avec du bacon en plus. Les posters montraient une blonde qui avait l'air d'une top-modèle, son visage agrandi au point de sembler enflé. Elle tenait un burger et faisait un clin d'œil, ouvrant grand la bouche. L'image était peut-être faite pour appâter, mais il y avait trop de gras qui coulait du burger même pour Dean et la bouche grande ouverte de la fille lui faisait penser à un anaconda qui étirait sa mâchoire.

Ils arrivèrent à une grande place où Cas s'arrêta, une main sur le capot d'un véhicule utilitaire de sport. Il leva le menton et sembla tendre l'oreille. Dean eut l'effroyable sentiment que quoi que Cas espérait entendre, son antenne ne recevait plus.

« La partie est terminée ? » Demanda-t-il. Cas inclina la tête et Dean sentit une faible lueur d'espoir jusqu'à ce que les épaules de Cas ne s'affaissent légèrement.

« J'en ai bien peur, » dit Cas. Les ourlets de son trench-coat étaient trempés au point de goutter et Dean se demanda si Cas avait senti la morsure de la pluie autant que lui. Il s'avança, serra l'épaule de Cas et le sentit grimacer.

« Quelle merde, » marmonna Sam et Cas utilisa son intervention pour se concentrer sur lui.

« Tu dois prendre le relais. »

« Je t'emmerde, je ne suis pas une baguette de sourcier, » cracha Sam. « Je t'ai dit que je ne ressentais rien. »

Cas plissa des yeux, visiblement agacé, et Dean se raidit. « On est censés ressentir quoi ? » Demanda Dean, espérant distraire Cas avant qu'il ne baffe Sam.

Parmi l'eau de vaisselle qui servait de pluie et le ciment gris tout autour d'eux, les yeux de Cas semblaient incroyablement bleus. « Certains ressentent une attraction ou l'impression d'aller dans la bonne direction, » expliqua-t-il, la colère s'effaçant progressivement de son visage. « Tu la ressentiras– » commença-t-il et Sam grogna.

« Désolé, mec, l'aiguille est à sec question sentiments ces temps-cis– »

« Tu la ressentiras, » répéta Cas, « parce que plus nous nous approcherons de ton âme, plus elle t'influencera. »

Se raidissant, Sam serra sa bouche et Dean vit les muscles de ses joues sauter.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant, » continua Cas. « Ton âme et toi êtes deux moitiés complémentaires. Il y a un lien entre vous et d'ici peu, les sensations de ton âme vont retentir en toi. » Cas étendit le bras et il tapa deux doigts contre le sternum de Sam. Sam fit un pas en arrière, surpris.

« Ce qu'elle ressent, tu le ressentiras, » dit Cas dont les yeux semblaient à nouveau trop brillants, trop bleus.

Dean comprit ce que cela impliquait et vit comment cela avait touché Sam, aussi. Quoi que Michael et Lucifer faisaient à l'âme de Sam, le moment viendrait où il sentirait la douleur par procuration.

Sam mit ses épaules en carré et Dean se prépara à ce qu'il explose. Si Sam était déjà convaincu que la fusion avec son âme le foutrait en l'air, que pouvait-il bien penser face à la nouvelle qu'il partagerait la douleur de son âme bien avant de la toucher ?

« Je ne ferai pas ça, » répéta Sam et Dean crut entendre quelque chose dans sa voix, un petit tremblement sous son allure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors ? » Demanda Cas. « Rester ici ? Repartir ? »

« Nom de Dieu, ne l'encourage pas, » marmonna Dean et Sam lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il se tourna sur lui-même, marcha quelques pas en se traînant, puis il s'arrêta. Inclinant la tête, Sam prit une grande inspiration, ses épaules se levant et s'affaissant. Dean s'apprêta à le raisonner lorsque Cas toucha son bras.

« Attends. »

À contrecœur, Dean se mordit la langue.

La pluie cascadait à toute vitesse ; de l'eau bouillonnait des rigoles et s'étendait en flaques sur la rue. Alors que Sam était peut-être en contact avec son radar d'âme, Dean eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas agiter les jambes. Il aurait voulu qu'ils attendant sous un toit, au moins. Il gratta sa nuque pendant que la pluie piquait sa peau nue.

Dean venait tout juste d'abaisser sa main lorsqu'il entendit un étrange bruissement, comme une voile déployée et la pluie s'arrêta tout à coup. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Partout autour de Dean, la pluie s'abaissait mais l'eau ne touchait pas Dean. À une dizaine de centimètres au-dessus de sa tête, la pluie roulait sur l'air comme si l'eau glissait sur une bâche invisible.

Surpris, Dean lança un regard vers Cas, mais Cas ne le regarda pas.

Ils se tinrent ainsi quelques temps, Dean se sentant un peu gêné et très étrange. Puis Sam se mit en route sans prévenir et Cas le suivit, reprenant ses ailes et sa protection avec lui.

: : :

Sam les conduisit dans le centre-ville en traversant un parc à la pelouse boueuse. Deux rues plus loin à l'est ils atteignirent un hôpital, un complexe trapu tapi derrière une haie de boîtes. L'ambulance dans l'allée avait ses portes arrière ouvertes et un chariot attendait sur la rampe. Dean ne pouvait pas se défaire du doute qui lui faisait penser qu'une chose s'était abattue sur cette ville et avait dévoré toutes les âmes qui s'y trouvaient. Vu l'endroit, cela ne semblait pas exagéré.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé pendant la dernière demi-heure. La pluie ne s'arrêta pas et cela les minait, alourdissant leurs vêtements et les trempant jusqu'aux os. Les épaules mises en ligne droite, Cas repoussa les cheveux mouillés qui collaient à son front. Le visage de Sam ressemblait aux nuages de pluie au-dessus d'eux, fermé et maussade. Ils étaient tous exténués.

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital par la porte principale, calant les portes coulissantes et se frayant un chemin dans le hall. Dean tourna autour d'une rangée de chaises en plastique orange, ses chaussettes faisant flic flac dans ses bottes. Son cuir chevelu piquait et il avait goûté au résidu aigre et métallique de la pluie sur ses lèvres.

« Le seuil est quelque part ici, » annonça Sam dans un ton qui disait 'Là, contents maintenant ?'

« C'est tout ce que tu as ? » Demanda Dean. « Quelque part ici ? »

Sam inspira et lui tourna le dos. « Vas te faire foutre. »

« Allez, Sam, premier ou second étage ? »

« J'en sais rien, » Sam cracha ces mots avant de jeter un regard froid sur Dean. « Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se séparer. »

L'observant, chaque fibre du corps de Dean le picota avec méfiance. Une fois de plus, il eût l'impression que le chipotage de Sam était feint, une grande performance qu'il avait collée partout dans son agenda. Dean fouilla dans sa tête, revenant sur tout ce que Sam avait fait jusque-là. Si Sam voulait les mettre dans la mouise, comment s'y prendrait-il ? Est-ce qu'il en savait plus sur l'Enfer qu'il ne le laissait entendre ? Ou séparerait-il Dean et Cas pour s'occuper d'eux séparément ?

Dean dit tout haut « Hors de question. On reste ensem ble. » Il retira sa veste trempée et la laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises orange. Merde, il donnerait tout ce qu'il possède pour des vêtements secs.

« Tu veux dire que tu veux me surveiller, » clarifia Sam en passant une main dans ses cheveux. De l'eau coula sur sa tempe mais le visage de Sam resta neutre et cela rendit Dean dingue. Il ne réussissait pas à lire en lui.

« C'est peut-être le cas, » dit Dean en jetant un regard à Cas pour avoir une confirmation de sa part. Mais pour une fois, Cas ne soutint pas.

« Sam a raison, » dit Cas, ses yeux scrutant déjà les couloirs sombres qui étaient reliés au hall.

« Quoi ? » laissa échapper Dean. « Non ! »

« Si aucun d'entre nous ne sent le seuil, » argumenta Cas, « nous devons fouiller le bâtiment. Nous serons plus rapides si nous prenons chacun un étage. »

« Tu rêves, » grogna Dean en s'installant dans une chaise. La simple pensée de laisser Sam hors de sa vue remontait son niveau d'anxiété en alerte rouge.

« Dean, » tenta Cas, mais sa patience toucha la mauvaise corde chez Dean.

« Quoi ? » Dit-il hargneusement. « Tu dois aller quelque part ? »

Cas lui lança un regard furieux et Dean se sentit mal. L'approche pieds-dans-le-plat allait de paire avec son mode opératoire, mais Cas ne méritait pas de subir ça. S'ils n'avaient été que tous les deux, Dean se serait excusé et aurait convaincu Cas que ce serait plus sûr s'ils continuaient de rester groupés. Mais la présence de Sam paralysa sa langue.

« Tu as quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ? » Demanda Cas, le ton glacial, et Dean serra la mâchoire, se forçant à soutenir le regard de Cas.

« Alors ? » Demanda Sam.

« Nous nous séparons, » répondit Cas et Sam haussa les épaules.

« Je prends le premier étage, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, les semelles de ses chaussures couinant sur le sol de l'hôpital.

« Sois prudent, » lui conseilla Cas. « Si tu trouves le seuil, je le traverse pas. J'ignore si tu pourrais en revenir pour nous retrouver. »

Sam jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule. « Donc c'est plus facile de descendre que de remonter, hum ? »

Cas hocha la tête. « C'est à moi de m'en occuper. »

« Quelle surprise, » grogna Sam avant de partir.

Dean entendit le bruit de ses pas devenir de moins en moins audibles avec son estomac noué. « C'est une erreur. »

« La décision a été prise. » Cas inclina la tête dans son j'écoute-l'univers et évita ostensiblement le regard de Dean. « Et je préférerais que nous nous y mettions rapidement. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour remettre ce point en question mais la façon dont Cas déboutonna son manteau avec ce visage si sévère le coupa court. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Cas de prendre l'insolence de Dean tant à cœur sauf si…

Sauf si, se rendit compte Dean le cœur lourd, l'influence de l'Enfer irritait énormément Cas. Et Dean n'avait-il pas promis de ramener Cas en sécurité avant que cela n'arrive ?

_Tu rêves_. Dean entendit l'écho de ses propres mots et grimaça.

« Je vais chercher dans le rez-de-chaussée, » dit Cas.

« Cas… »

« Nous nous retrouverons ici, » termina Cas avant de prendre le chemin du couloir le plus proche.

Dean ferma les yeux et s'effondra dans sa chaise. La pluie infernale l'avait trempé comme une feuille de papier de riz, il avait perdu de vue son Replicant de frère et maintenant il avait réussi à mettre Cas en colère.

Heureusement qu'il avait tout sous contrôle.

: : :

Résistant à l'envie d'aller chercher Sam, Dean monta au second étage et chercha dans les couloirs labyrinthiques. S'il n'y portait pas trop d'attention, il aurait presque pu croire que cet hôpital était un décor de théâtre. Les lits d'hôpitaux vides avec leurs intraveineuses pendantes et les draps froissés avaient perdu de leurs vibrations menaçantes.

Dean se fraya un chemin dans le service de gériatrie, essayant de repérer des vibrations anormales dans l'air. Il essaya chaque porte, espérant que l'une d'entre elles ouvrirait la perspective du cercle suivant. Peut-être encore plus de désert. Ou peut-être une foire parce que l'Enfer devait bien planquer ses clowns quelque part.

Dean se demanda si Cas ou Sam étaient plus chanceux que lui. Il continuait d'être attentif aux bruits, espérant que l'un d'eux les appellerait du hall et leur dirait qu'ils avaient trouvé de l'or. Il essaya de ne pas penser à retourner à l'accueil et d'attendre en vain que les deux autres reviennent.

Il était presque arrivé à la fin du couloir lorsqu'une chair de poule picota son bras. Dean s'arrêta en face d'une porte indiquant 'concierge'. Lorsqu'il pressa la main contre la porte, il sentit sa paume picoter.

« Ma chaussette trempée me dit que c'est toi, » murmura Dean. Prudemment, il ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à voir un paysage lunaire de cauchemar. Cependant, il vit une salle de la taille d'une boîte à chaussures bourrée d'étagères et de papier toilette emballé dans du plastique. Fronçant les sourcils, Dean s'approcha. Il était certain que c'était la bonne et la salle était tout de même étrange mais même lorsqu'il posa un pied sur le seuil, rien ne changea.

Se demandant s'il y avait une autre sortie derrière les étagères, Dean s'avança dans le placard et la porte claqua en se refermant derrière lui.


	6. 4 Les Ombres de L'Enfer

**Auteur** : Murron

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel / Sam / Michael / Lucifer

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: Réalité alternative après l'épisode 10 de la saison 6

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Au Ciel et en Enfer

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

**Notes du chapitre : **

- Citation: traduction de Yves Bonnefoy.

- Doppelgänger : double fantomatique d'une personne vivante. En voir un est considéré comme un signe de malheur et voir le sien est signe de mort.

- Tragus : partie de l'oreille facile à trouver en mettant son doigt dans son oreille et en ramenant son doigt vers l'avant. C'est une pointe cartilagineuse.

* * *

**4**

**Les Ombres de l'Enfer**

L'Enfer est vide de ses diables, ils sont tous ici  
- William Shakespeare, La Tempête

Dean se retourna à l'instant où le noir l'engloutissait. Il tendit la main pour attraper la poignée de la porte mais elle avait disparu. De même que la porte. Jurant, Dean tâta le mur de ses mains mais il ne sentit que le motif en relief d'un papier peint.

« Non, » marmonna Dean. « Bon sang, non. » Il passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et les accrocha sur sa nuque. Cela lui prit une seconde pour se rendre compte que ses cheveux n'étaient plus mouillés. Dean tapota sa manche et se rendit compte que sa veste avait été séchée d'un seul coup. Et que le reste de ses vêtements avait subi le même traitement.

Traverser un niveau plus profond de l'Enfer n'avait jamais affecté Dean ou ses vêtements auparavant, mais tout de même, ce seuil était peut-être _spécial_.

Le cœur lourd, Dean aplatit les mains contre le mur et expira. Il pensa à Cas les avertissant de ne pas passer seuls le prochain cercle. Histoire de lui coller la poisse.

Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Devrait-il attendre que Sam et Cas arrivent ? Devrait-il crier ? Faire un foutu trou dans le mur ? Dean enfonça ses doigts dans le papier peint. Il se demandait toujours quoi faire lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose se déplacer dans le noir.

À l'instant où il entendit le son, Dean voulut se retourner mais il garda son corps immobile, tous ses sens en alerte sur le doux bruissement de quoi, des vêtements ? Des ailes ?

Lentement, Dean mit sa main sur la poignée de son couteau. Il tendit l'oreille, espérant que la chose qui était avec lui trahirait sa position en faisant un autre bruit. Elle n'en fit rien, mais quelque chose passa si près de lui que Dean sentit le mouvement de l'air sur sa nuque.

Dean sortit le couteau tueur de démons et se prépara.

L'autre essayait de ne pas faire de bruit, mais il ne pouvait pas étouffer l'éraflure de ses chaussures sur le sol. Dean se raidit et lorsqu'une main se referma sur son coude, il donna un coup avec la lame. Il s'attendait à moitié à couper dans de l'ombre, mais la lame trancha quelque chose de solide et un liquide chaud épais éclaboussa le visage de Dean. Il entendit un halètement suivi par le bruit sourd d'un corps tombant au sol.

Avec un peu de chagrin pour le mur derrière lui, Dean attendit mais la chose qui l'avait attaqué ne se remit pas.

Dean contracta sa main autour du couteau et mordit sa lèvre entre ses dents. Dans les ténèbres, la conscience du corps sans vie à ses pieds commença à lui glacer les os. Cet halètement avait semblé surpris et humain.

Dean voulut tout à coup une lumière. Il la voulait plus que tout. Sa bouche était devenue sèche et il léchait ses lèvres sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Alors que sa langue sortait, il sentit le goût du sang et tressaillit.

Le cœur battant, Dean continua son chemin le long du mur jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne buttent contre un carré en plastique. Il abaissa le bouton et une lampe s'alluma au-dessus de lui.

À l'instant où il vit la cuisine, Dean comprit que ce cercle avait été fait sur mesure pour lui. Et pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que l'Enfer s'ajustait selon ses visiteurs comme le Paradis, cherchant dans les meilleurs souvenirs de son âme.

C'était la maison dans laquelle Lisa et Ben vivaient lorsqu'il avait échoué sur le pas de leur porte. Dean en reconnaissait le moindre détail. Les cartes postales sur les placards, le carrelage en échiquier, il connaissait tout ça. Sauf le sang sur le sol.

Dean eut un mouvement de recul, la peur au ventre et sa bouche se remplissant se salive amère. De sa place près du mur, il ne voyait rien de plus que du sang ; l'îlot cachait le reste. Dean se força à détourner les yeux du sol tâché pour voir qu'un liquide rouge gouttait de la lame de son couteau. Il se souvenait de l'halètement, de son couteau qui s'était enfoncé lorsqu'il avait coupé quelque chose de doux et réprima un gémissement.

Et le pire dans tout ça était (non, pas le pire pas le pire) qu'il n'était même pas surpris. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ferait du mal à Lisa et à Ben ; tôt ou tard il ramènerait les ténèbres sur eux. Il avait tout de même espéré. Il avait tant espéré qu'il se trompait.

La tristesse s'installa péniblement sur ses épaules et serra son cœur. Lentement, Dean traversa la cuisine, se préparant à voir Lisa étalée sur le carrelage. Sa main trouva le bord de l'îlot et il s'appuya sur le dessus en granite plat.

De l'autre côté de l'îlot, le sol serait vide s'il n'y avait pas une mare de sang et une grande traînée rouge qui menait hors de la cuisine et se dirigeait vers le salon. Faisant avec sa main le tour de l'îlot, Dean suivit les marques jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne trempent un chemin sur le tapis vert préféré de Lisa et ne s'arrêtent. Mais il n'y avait pas de corps.

Dean s'accroupit, toucha du bout des doigts la partie propre du tapis et la limite de la trace de sang. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été coupée avec une guillotine.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?

_L'Enfer_, se dit-il. Exactement. Il devait se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Rien de cela n'était réel. Rien de cela n'était arrivé.

Dean s'essuya les yeux avec une main et tendit le bras vers la table basse. Il était sur le point de se lever lorsqu'il vit son reflet sur la surface en verre de la table. Dean se raidit, il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela lui prit une seconde pour se rendre compte que son reflet était à l'envers, comme si la table montrait le reflet de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Dean leva les yeux et se vit debout, à l'autre bout de la pièce, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son jeans.

Lentement, Dean se leva sur ses pieds. La pièce était sombre, illuminée uniquement par la lumière de la cuisine mais malgré cela, Dean vit que les yeux du doppelgänger étaient noirs.

Dean sentit sa prise sur le couteau s'affaiblir et son cœur fit un battement lourd et douloureux. Le doppelgänger leva les mains, montrant qu'elles étaient noircies de sang jusqu'aux poignets. Il sourit et haussa les épaules, et alors que ses épaules retombaient, la lumière de la cuisine s'éteignit.

: : :

Dean ne sut pas combien de temps il se tint immobile dans le noir, l'image résiduelle de son alter démoniaque brûlant dans ses yeux. Une partie de lui attendait que son doppelgänger attaque, mais une grande partie de lui ne réussissait pas à penser du tout. Il savait uniquement que si l'autre venait pour l'attaquer, il ne pourrait pas se défendre.

Cela lui avait pris trente ans avant d'être brisé, mais cette fois, Dean savait au fond de lui qu'à la seconde où l'autre le toucherait, il s'effondrerait. Dean se souvenait des mains rouges du doppelgänger et il sentait le sang sur ses propres articulations, entre ses doigts, sur la poignée de son couteau.

Il tressaillit, un gémissement réprimé dans sa gorge mais avant qu'il ne puisse lâcher la lame, l'image de Sam, de ce qu'il aurait dit, mit un terme à sa panique.

_Ce n'est pas vrai, mec. Retrouve tes esprits et retourne à ce fichu seuil._

Dean serra la mâchoire et avala les bruits qui voulaient s'échapper de sa bouche. Il se répéta, ce n'est pas vrai, et il se tourna.

Tourner son dos arracha Dean à sa confusion. Il imagina l'autre l'observant et les cheveux sur sa nuque se dressèrent mais Dean continua de s'éloigner, un pas douloureusement long après l'autre. Il atteignit la porte de la cuisine, tâtonna le coin du mur et prit appui.

_Pas vrai._

Dean inspira et posa le pied sur le carrelage de la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit le doppelgänger bouger au léger son du denim contre le denim. Dean écouta l'éraflure des bottes sur le tapis mais à sa surprise, l'autre semblait partir plutôt que se rapprocher de lui. S'attendant à un piège mais décidé à retourner au seuil quoi qu'il puisse se passer, Dean continua son avancée dans la cuisine. Puis il entendit les planches du parquet craquer dans le couloir et les bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Ben.

Dean regarda en arrière même si une partie de lui criait que c'était fait de toutes pièces, un spectacle de marionnettes mis en place pour le torturer et le tenter. Il avait besoin d'y retourner ; s'il s'égarait trop loin du seuil, il ne pourrait pas être capable de le retrouver.

Et pourtant, Dean s'imaginait chaque détail, l'ombre qui se mouvait dans le hall et se rapprochait de la porte de Ben. Si elle arrivait dans la chambre de Ben, Ben ne serait même pas effrayé, pas au début, parce qu'il n'avait jamais considéré Dean comme étant dangereux, parce que Dean n'avait jamais rien fait pour qu'il le pense. Il ne serait pas prêt.

Soudain, Dean ne put le supporter davantage, il ne supportait pas la possibilité que Ben et Lisa souffrent parce que Dean était arrivé dans leur maison et avait apporté l'Enfer avec lui. Il devait réparer cela.

Il vit une fois de plus son reflet, ses yeux passant du noir au vert comme un lézard et cela lui donna un coup qui le mit en action. Dean retourna dans le salon en un instant, cogna son genou contre la table basse et trébucha dessus, la sueur froide formant une fine pellicule sur son dos alors qu'il se précipitait dans l'entrée.

: : :

Le panneau en verre de la porte laissait filtrer un carré de clair de lune sur les escaliers mais le premier étage était aussi noir que du goudron, sans fenêtres, sans lumière s'échappant de sous une porte.

Dean se déplaçait lentement jusqu'au palier ; tous ses sens étaient focalisés sur le moindre son qu'il entendrait. Le tapis était placé sous ses pieds, étouffant le bruit de ses pas.

Alors que les yeux de Dean s'habituaient au noir, il devina les contours familiers de la commode que Lisa avait achetée aux puces. Il se souvenait avoir transporté cette fichue commode jusqu'en haut des escaliers avec Sid qui maintenait la partie inférieure en laissant échapper une bordée de jurons. Lisa les avait regardé du pied des escaliers et leur avait demandé de faire attention à ne pas briser un clou.

Raffermissant sa prise sur le couteau, Dean secoua rapidement la tête et fit disparaître le souvenir.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte de Ben, il entendit enfin quelque chose, un doux filet de musique venant de la chambre. _Zeppelin_, pensa Dean qui savait que Ben s'était endormi avec les écouteurs. Ils tomberaient de ses oreilles pendant la nuit et Lisa avait prédit qu'il s'étranglerait avec le fil en plastique un jour.

Déglutissant, Dean abaissa la poignée et se glissa à l'intérieur. Les étoiles lumineuses au-dessus du lit de Ben luisaient et dessinaient les contours des draps et la forme d'un enfant dessous. Dean passa en revue la chambre, vérifiant si quelque chose bougeait dans les coins mais ils étaient apparemment seuls.

Avait-il pris de vitesse son doppelgänger ? Dean n'en était pas certain.

Il se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au lit de Ben. Une fois qu'il fut certain que les draps montaient et descendaient doucement avec la respiration de Ben, Dean se détendit un peu. Il vit la corde des écouteurs de Ben repliés sur le matelas et sourit.

Ce sourire resta jusqu'à ce que Dean ne se rende compte qu'il se tenait au-dessus du lit de Ben comme yeux-jaunes était au-dessus du berceau de Sam. Dean tenait même le couteau au-dessus de lui comme s'il était prêt à frapper.

Choqué, Dean descendit rapidement le bras et s'éloigna brusquement du lit. Il se souvenait avoir poignardé et blessé une personne vivante qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Sa main s'ouvrit sur la poignée et Dean laissa le couteau tomber comme s'il avait brûlé sa paume.

Qui était le vrai danger ici ? Le démon, ou lui ?

Y avait-il une différence ?

Dean se retourna, son cœur battant férocement dans sa poitrine et il se retrouva nez à nez avec son doppelgänger. L'autre était apparu derrière Dean sans un bruit et à l'instant où Dean lui fit face, la main du démon était sur sa gorge.

Dean ne s'arrêta pas pour réfléchir. Il frappa sur le bras de l'autre pour l'éloigner, le saisit par le revers de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Le démon sourit, s'appuya sur les épaules de Dean et lui mit un coup de tête assez fort pour casser le nez de Dean.

Assommé, Dean recula. La douleur était si forte que sa vision passait de claire à floue, mais il voyait le démon le contourner et se diriger vers le lit.

« Non, » grogna Dean qui agrippa les épaules du démon. Il évita le crochet de l'autre et lui mit un coup de poing dans les côtes avant que le démon ne le jette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dean s'écrasa contre l'encadrement de la porte, une nouvelle source de douleur explosant dans sa colonne vertébrale, et il s'effondra au sol. Allongé à moitié dans le couloir et à moitié dans la chambre, Dean se releva autant qu'il lui fut possible en prenant appui sur ses coudes, mais il ne put lever son corps plus que cela.

Le démon le suivit, lentement, presque de façon détendue, et mit un coup dans les pieds de Dean avec le bout de ses bottes. Il se baissa, referma sa main sur la chemise de Dean et tira Dean sur ses pieds comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il poussa Dean contre l'encadrement de la porte et approcha son visage du sien. Dans la chaleur sûre de la demeure de Lisa, le souffle du démon flottait, blanc et froid contre la joue de Dean. Le démon inclina la tête, ses yeux noirs brillant alors qu'il observait Dean avec ce sourire toujours égal, le retroussement de ses lèvres disant qu'il avait déjà gagné.

Dean saisit le poignet du démon, mais il ne trouva pas la force de faire davantage, son visage lancinant et du sang s'écoulant de son nez. Il y en avait qui coulait aussi dans le fond de sa gorge. En colère, désespéré, il attendit que son doppelgänger en finisse avec lui.

Le démon s'appuya plus près contre lui et le chatouillement de sa barbe de quelques jours donna à Dean la chair de poule. Il faillit lâcher le poignet de l'autre parce qu'il ne voulait pas le toucher, il ne voulait pas de connexion avec lui. Mais avec le démon serré contre lui, il ne pouvait s'échapper et le poids du corps de l'autre fit émerger le souvenir du poids des chaînes, de l'agonie du piège qui s'est soldée par la transformation de Dean, un changement qu'il avait accueilli comme de l'eau après une sécheresse éternelle.

Un changement qui vivait dans la prise de fer de la créature qui avait plaqué Dean contre le mur, le démon qui portait le visage de Dean.

Comme un magicien aurait retiré un lapin d'un chapeau, le démon leva le couteau que Dean avait fait tomber et mit le couteau contre la gorge de Dean. Son nez frottait contre le tragus de l'oreille de Dean avant qu'il ne murmure. « Bon retour à la maison. »

Ces mots cognèrent Dean comme un poing dans la figure mais alors que la moquerie s'infiltrait en lui, la colère de Dean se transforma en une violence ardente. _Sa maison_, pensa-t-il, sa maison n'était pas ça. Toute sa vie durant, les gens disait que Dean appartenait à l'Enfer. Les démons, les anges et les chasseurs avaient senti l'odeur du soufre sur sa peau et avaient décidé qu'il était un mort en sursis. Bien des fois, Dean l'avait également pensé. Plusieurs mois après que Cas lui ait porté secours, il s'attendait toujours à ce que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds.

Mais il avait été sauvé. Il s'était taillé un chemin avec ses ongles hors de sa tombe, il avait couru aussi loin que possible de la Fosse et maintenant ? Maintenant, ils lui disaient encore que l'Enfer était la seule voie qu'il pouvait emprunter et ils ont utilisé le seul endroit où il avait trouvé la paix pour l'y enfoncer ?

Dean serra ses deux mains autour du bras du démon et regarda derrière lui les étoiles sur le plafond de la chambre de Ben. Le démon suivit son regard et leva un sourcil, sa question était évidente. _Tu crois que ta place est avec eux ?_

Peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas, pensa Dean. Mais il n'appartenait pas au feu de l'Enfer non plus. Il était différent du démon en face de lui et il ne mourrait pas ici.

Insouciant de la douleur et de l'acier contre sa gorge, Dean donna un coup de pied entre les jambes du démon. Démon ou pas, le salaud recula face à la douleur. Le couteau fit une entaille dans le cou de Dean, mais il le remarqua à peine. Il donna un coup de poing dans le visage du démon, le poussa dans le couloir et cracha du sang.

La main pressée contre son entrejambe, le démon leva vers lui un regard noir.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une maison, fils de pute aux yeux noirs, » grogna Dean avant de reculer son poing.

: : :

Ils luttèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se cognent contre la fenêtre de l'entrée et que le volet ne s'effondre sur eux. La lumière de la lune entra et se déversa sur le visage pâle du démon, révélant des tâches qui auraient pu être des tâches de rousseur ou des éclaboussures de sang.

Dean continuait de lancer des coups de poing et visait le menton du démon, ses joues et son nez, ne voulant rien d'autre que l'effacer, de le frapper pour le rayer de la carte et de détruire la ressemblance de leurs visages.

L'autre le laissait faire, se mouvant avec les attaques de Dean comme s'il s'agissait d'une dance et qu'il savait les pas que Dean allait faire. Il faisait tourner Dean, et à chaque fois que le démon reprenait le contrôle, Dean se mettait encore plus en colère jusqu'à ce que sa haine pour son double ne l'embrase sans rime ni raison.

Dean saisit une lampe de la commode et la fracassa contre la tête du démon avant qu'il ne se relève. Le démon s'écrasa au sol et Dean sauta sur lui, laissant tomber la lampe et il mit des coups de pieds dans les côtes du démon. Dean recula la jambe, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le frapper de nouveau, le démon tourna la tête et Dean se figea. Les yeux qui le regardaient n'étaient plus noirs ; ils étaient humains. Son visage était meurtri et blessé et, oui, battu jusqu'à en être méconnaissable.

Confus, Dean se recula, et saisit son reflet dans une image sur le mur et là, il vit : ses propres yeux étaient devenus noirs comme un four.

« Non, » murmura Dean en reculant, marchant sur la lampe brisée.

Ses yeux de lézard revenant au noir, le démon se releva sur ses pieds et se glissa derrière Dean en un éclair. Il poussa Dean contre la commode et cogna sa tête contre le bois, une large main à l'arrière de son crâne forçant Dean à rester baissé.

La respiration du démon souffla contre son cou comme s'il riait. _Nous sommes pareils_, pensa Dean. _Il le sait, lui aussi_.

Dean sentit ses larmes sortir, brûlantes et furieuses et il ferma les yeux. Lorsque le démon se reposa contre son dos, Dean tordit ses épaules mais cela ne lui permit pas d'échapper au murmure contre son oreille.

_Qui se ressemble s'assemble._

Dean se regimba et se débâtit jusqu'à ce que le démon quitte son dos. Il était libre depuis une seconde qu'une main s'installa sur son épaule.

« Dean ? »

Il se retourna à l'aveuglette et sans réfléchir, car il voulait que ce cauchemar s'arrête. Les vêtements de l'autre bruissèrent alors qu'il évitait le poing de Dean.

« Dean ! » Une partie de Dean se rendit compte que la voix n'appartenait pas au démon mais il continua de se battre avec la même ardeur, repoussant les mains qui voulaient l'attraper jusqu'à ce que des doigts puissants ne se referment sur son bras et ne le plaquent contre le mur le plus proche.

Alors que son dos heurtait la plaque de plâtre, les yeux de Dean s'ouvrirent grands et il reconnut Cas, qui le regardait d'un air désapprobateur. Malgré cela, Dean était prêt à se frayer un passage pour être libre mais Cas agrippait ses deux épaules et le maintenait immobile. Il semblait surpris, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Dean. « Dean, arrête. »

« Où est-il ? » Dit Dean d'une voix râpeuse en enfonçant ses doigts dans les manches du trench-coat de Cas.

« Il n'y a personne ici, » dit Cas. « Nous sommes seuls. Dean. Calme-toi. »

La prise de Cas se relâcha lorsque Dean cessa de se débattre mais Dean se cramponnait toujours à lui, sachant que ses jambes se déroberaient sous lui au moment où il le lâcherait. Les yeux de Cas se tournèrent vers le plafond et la lumière se fit, repoussant les ombres dans les coins.

« Nous sommes seuls, » répéta Cas et voyant que c'était le cas, Dean s'effondra contre le mur. Il déglutit puis toucha son visage, mais il était sain et sans blessure. Comme si son nez n'avait jamais été cassé, comme s'il avait tout imaginé. Seules ses mains étaient toujours tâchées de sang.

: : :

Dès que Cas le relâcha, Dean se traîna dans la salle de bains. La froideur du souffle du démon était toujours collée sur le côté du cou de Dean et son estomac faisait des siennes avec la nausée. Il arriva jusqu'à l'évier et eut quelques problèmes avec le robinet. Les lampes du miroir se réfléchissaient sur les carreaux blancs et Dean était absorbé dans la lumière.

Maintenant ses mains sous l'eau chaude, Dean frotta ses paumes et ses doigts jusqu'à ce que le sang s'en aille. Son estomac se calma, du moins un peu, mais cet endroit lui semblait trop réel. Il sentait même le savon à la fleur d'oranger et à la vanille de Lisa et c'était trop. Dean passa de l'eau sur son visage, essuya ses yeux avec sa manche avant de fermer le robinet de ses mains tremblantes.

Cas attendait patiemment derrière lui, mais Dean ne pouvait pas partir avec lui, pas encore. Il agrippa le bord de l'évier et fit de son mieux pour se calmer mais la peau de ses bras était toujours recouverte de chair de poule, rappelant le toucher du doppelgänger.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Dean. « C'était quoi, bon sang ? »

Cas ne répondit pas et Dean regarda derrière lui par-dessus son épaule, remarquant le froncement de sourcils hésitant sur le visage de Cas. « Tu le sais, non ? » L'interrogea Dean. « Je n'ai pas imaginé ce salaud. Il était là. »

« Oui, » admit Cas. Il prit une serviette et la donna à Dean. « Mais je ne dirais pas que c'était quelqu'un. »

« C'était quoi, alors ? » Demanda Dean en prenant la serviette pour essuyer ses mains.

« Dean, » commença Cas, mais Dean l'interrompit.

« Dis-le-moi. »

Le regret se lisait partout sur le visage de Cas mais il céda. « Toute âme qui est restée en Enfer suffisamment longtemps laisse une trace, » Expliqua-t-il. « C'était une ombre. »

Avec l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait lentement sous ses pieds, Dean finit de se sécher les mains et regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir. On ne voyait rien sur le miroir, tout recouvert de buée. Il ne distingua qu'une pâle image floue là où son visage aurait dû se trouver.

Il savait ce que la réponse de Cas signifiait. Une partie de lui savait déjà la vérité. Il n'avait pas fait face à son doppelgänger, il s'était rencontré lui-même : ce n'était pas un être à part mais un miroir, fait de lui et ultimement lié à lui. L'addition et la conséquence de ses actions.

La partie de lui qui n'avait pas quitté l'Enfer et qui n'en partirait jamais.

Cas toucha son coude et Dean sut qu'il aurait aimé lui épargner cette information. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps Cas le savait. « Ce n'est plus une partie de toi, » dit doucement Cas. « Ce n'est qu'un écho. »

Dean l'entendit mais il n'en croyait rien. On ne pouvait pas séparer une ombre de la personne qui la projetait.

Alors qu'il s'observait, la buée sur le miroir se condensa et s'écoula le long de la glace en lignes irrégulières, révélant des parties de son visage et le transformant en un masque déformé. Il ne distinguait pas encore la couleur de ses yeux.

Dean serra son poing autour de la serviette avant de la laisser tomber dans le lavabo. « Sors-moi d'ici, je t'en prie. »

La main de Cas se serra davantage sur son bras avant qu'il ne recule. Il tenait le couteau de Dean et Dean dû se forcer à lever la main pour le prendre. Il savait que Cas voulait lui parler, pour rendre la chose moins terrible, mais Dean ne le supporterait pas. Pas tout de suite.

« Je t'en prie, » répéta-t-il et Cas hocha la tête.

« Par ici. »


	7. 5 Les Plaines du Styx

**Auteur** : Murron

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel / Sam / Michael / Lucifer

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: Réalité alternative après l'épisode 10 de la saison 6

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Au Ciel et en Enfer

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

**Notes du chapitre : **

- Styx : l'un des fleuves menant aux Enfers dans la mythologie gréco-romaine.

- Rahab : ange déchu de la fierté. Son nom signifie 'violence'.

* * *

**5**

**Les Plaines du Styx**

_Cette question me hante : Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on meurt en Enfer ?  
__Est-ce que son corps s'effiloche autour de soi, s'étiole et met l'âme à vif, nue et dépouillée ?  
__Un festin tout prêt pour les démons ?  
__Le chemin vers le Paradis sera-t-il alors fermé à tout jamais pour les vertueux s'ils meurent en Enfer ?_  
_Cette question me hante.  
_- Journal de Dante. Vol.5 p.51

Cas prit la tête et Dean garda ses yeux fixés dans son dos, ignorant la porte ouverte de la chambre de Ben et la commode du marché aux puces. Il essaya de ne pas regarder quoi que ce soit de familier.

Cas descendit les escaliers et tourna à gauche dans l'entrée. Sam attendait près des escaliers qui menaient à la cave de la maison de Lisa, gardant la porte ouverte pour eux. Lorsqu'il vit Dean, il leva un sourcil. « Tu vas bien ? »

Dean passa devant lui en le bousculant tout en ignorant le « Whoa, » surpris de Sam et se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers. Il avait de nouveau mal au cœur, sentait la bile au fond de sa gorge. Il se demanda s'il serait de nouveau capable de penser à cet endroit sans se sentir malade. Il avait gâché sa chance d'avoir une vie stable, allait-il également perdre maintenant le réconfort que lui apportait le souvenir de Lisa et de Ben ?

Dean voulait plus que tout effacer l'idée de l'ombre de son âme hantant la maison de Lisa et s'il ne le pouvait pas, au moins pouvait-il mettre un peu de distance entre lui et le moment où il fut corrompu.

Une ampoule nue se balançait au-dessus de sa tête ; illuminant à peine la voie vers le bas. Dean glissa dans sa hâte, son coude tapant contre le mur en contre-plaqué.

« Dean, » l'avertit Cas. Dean l'entendit descendre avec Sam à sa suite mais il garda les yeux fixés sur la marche suivante, puis celle d'après. Il était tellement concentré sur son éloignement qu'il ne se rendit pas compte du changement d'air jusqu'à ce qu'une forte odeur métallique ne lui donne soudain envie de vomir. Tout d'abord, Dean crût que sa peau portait toujours les relents de sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il identifie la forte odeur de poisson résultant de la combinaison du chlore et des algues. Aux pieds de l'escalier, une porte de verre apparut et Dean sut qu'ils étaient sur le point de franchir un autre cercle.

Bien.

« Dean, ralentis ! » Lui cria Cas mais Dean ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il ne le voulait pas et surtout, il ne voulait pas regarder en arrière. Il tendit le bras vers la porte de verre et passa au-travers, la puanteur de l'eau d'une vieille piscine se jetant violemment sur son visage.

Le cinquième cercle se présentait sous la forme d'une cave, ou plus précisément, d'une voûte. De petits carreaux recouvraient le sol et les murs, formant des mosaïques complexes. Une piscine dominait le centre de la pièce et c'était de là que provenaient l'odeur et la lumière. Des lampes semblaient être submergées, donc l'eau brillait de couleurs émeraudes et projetait des reflets partout dans la salle. Des piliers couverts de mosaïques entouraient le bassin de chaque côté.

Dean frissonna, sentant l'air froid autour de lui. Il commença à s'avancer dans la voûte, mais la voix brusque de Cas le stoppa.

« Dean, attends. »

Se retournant, il vit Cas lever les yeux. Avec une sensation d'angoisse, Dean suivit le regard de Cas et découvrit que les piliers s'élevaient jusque dans des ténèbres qui semblaient infinis. Il n'y avait pas de plafond, seulement une gueule ouverte sur la noirceur. La seule chose que Dean réussissait à distinguer était un quadrillage de poutres s'entrecroisant dans l'abysse au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sur l'une des poutres, Dean repéra une figure accroupie, ses membres pâles brillant légèrement dans les ombres. Il entendit Cas murmurer, « Rahab, » puis quelque chose agrippa Dean et le projeta au travers de la voûte.

Dean se tordit puis frappa la surface de l'eau avant de s'y enfoncer. Il inspira par réflexe et s'étouffa, l'eau descendant dans sa gorge et son nez. Avant qu'il n'ait touché le fond du bassin, quelque chose sauta après lui et appuya contre sa poitrine avec un poids étouffant.

La lumière éblouissante des lampes submergées aveugla Dean, mais il vit tout de même la créature le maintenant sous l'eau. C'était un homme, ou la grotesque copie d'un homme, aux cheveux blancs flottant autour de son visage étroit comme des algues. Ses bras semblaient anormalement longs et ses mains étaient accrochées aux épaules de Dean. Dean entrevit des ailes aux plumes mourantes ondulant autour de ses os.

Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux alors que Dean se souvint de ce que Cas lui avait dit à propos des anges rebelles qui avaient été jetés en Enfer.

_Combien d'anges déchus sont ici ?_

_Plus que tu ne le penses._

Dean se débâtit, se tendant contre la prise de l'ange et avalant encore plus d'eau. Sa poitrine se serra et ses poumons crièrent pour avoir de l'oxygène, mais il ne pouvait bouger car il était comme pris sous un rocher.

Une vague roula sur sa peau juste au moment où sa vision commençait à disparaître. Le sol trembla une fois, puis toute l'eau sortit du bassin dans une ruée assourdissante, se frappant contre les murs du souterrain et pleuvant sur le sol.

L'ange que Cas avait nommé Rahab leva subitement la tête et libéra la poitrine de Dean dans le bruissement de ses ailes à nouveau invisibles. Le souffle coupé par manque d'air, Dean se roula sur ses genoux et vomit de l'eau. Les muscles tremblants, il rampa jusqu'au bord de la piscine. Ses doigts effleurèrent une des lampes recouverte d'algues lorsqu'une main se referma sur son poignet.

Dean leva les yeux et vit Sam baissé sur le côté du bassin. « Viens, » dit Sam, tendant le bras pour agripper Dean de ses deux mains et tira. Dean fit partir la confusion qui l'avait submergé, agrippa le bras de Sam et réussit à se hisser sur le sol de la cave.

Obligeant plus d'air à entrer dans ses poumons douloureux, Dean serra la manche de Sam, puis il tendit le cou jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Cas de l'autre côté de la piscine. Deux anges déchus l'encerclaient, les épaules courbées, leurs omoplates surdéveloppées formant des protubérances sous leurs chemises. Alors que Dean les observait, un autre ange tomba du plafond et ils pressèrent Cas vers le mur.

La main se Dean se précipita vers son couteau, mais Sam l'attrapa par le col et tira Dean pour qu'il voie l'autre bout de la cave.

« On récupère Cas et on va par-là, » grogna Sam en désignant une autre porte coulissante. Dean acquiesça mais avant qu'il ne puisse se mettre sur ses pieds, quelque chose atterrit derrière eux dans un bruit sourd retentissant.

Dean poussa Sam sur le côté et son frère roula pour se mettre en sécurité. Dean eût à peine le temps de sortir son couteau tueur de démons que l'ange fut sur lui, sec, ses mains gercées se refermant autour de la gorge de Dean. Dean ne pensait pas que le couteau ferait quoi que ce soit, car il l'utilisait par instinct uniquement, mais lorsqu'il enfonça la lame dans la hanche de l'ange, l'ange recula vivement.

Dean réussit tout juste à s'accrocher à son couteau lorsqu'une autre rafale de vent le frappa directement en pleine poitrine. L'ange projeta Dean le long du sol et il percuta le mur avec son dos, tombant sur le côté comme un sac de linge humide.

L'ange apparut juste devant lui et planta son pied sur la poitrine de Dean. Dean entrevit la face vide de l'ange et ses yeux blancs de taupe aveugle, puis l'ange appuya sur son pied et Dean cria.

La douleur explosant partout dans sa cage thoracique, Dean laissa tomber le couteau et agrippa la jambe de l'ange. L'ange prit son temps, augmentant la pression petit à petit. Dean sentit ses côtes craquer et essaya de reculer, mais le mur derrière lui le piégeait.

Du coin de l'œil, Dean vit Sam venir vers eux et il serra les dents, tâtonnant pour atteindre le couteau et le poussa vers Sam. La lame dérapa sur le sol et Sam l'attrapa dans la foulée. Il coupa le bras de l'ange et se recula hors de portée. L'ange gronda, sa tête s'écartant dans la direction de Sam et Dean mit à profit ce moment d'inattention pour maintenir fermement la jambe de l'ange de ses deux mains et poussa. À sa plus grande surprise, cela fonctionna.

L'ange tomba dans un grand cri, sa main volant vers l'entaille à son épaule. Dean entrevit quelque chose de bleu pulsant entre les doigts de l'ange, puis Sam tomba sur ses genoux, assis sur la poitrine de l'ange et le poignardant dans la gorge.

Alors que les talons de l'ange ne cessaient de taper contre le sol, Dean se dépêcha de se mettre sur ses pieds et tira Sam loin de la créature déchue, de peur qu'elle ne contre-attaque. L'ange ne se releva pas. Une lumière violette glauque apparut autour de la blessure provoquée par le couteau, vacillant sous sa peau comme des éclairs sous un linceul. L'ange se débattit, s'affalant et tressautant comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que– » souffla Sam avant qu'un autre cri ne noie la fin de sa phrase.

Une lumière vive illumina la pièce et Dean se retourna pour voir Cas retirer son épée de la poitrine du troisième ange. Cas retourna facilement sa lame pour mettre un coup dans le ventre du quatrième ange mais le premier ange, celui qui avait manqué de noyer Dean, tournoyait autour de Cas et se précipita vers lui avec une lance courte serrée entre ses deux mains.

Dean vit ce qui allait se produire, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Rahab attaqua avec sa lance et poignarda Cas dans le dos.

« Cas, » cria Sam, mais Dean était déjà parti et courrait, malgré la douleur lancinante dans ses côtes à chacune de ses respirations. Malgré tout, il était trop tard, et il était trop loin pour faire la moindre différence. Rahab retira sa lance du dos de Cas et lorsque Cas se retourna pour bloquer l'assaut suivant, l'ange donna un coup sur le visage de Cas avec sa lame.

Dean ne perdit pas de temps à crier, il courut plus vite, il était sans arme et s'en fichait. Tout à coup, Sam fut près de lui et ils se précipitèrent à toute allure sur Rahab, le déstabilisant en le plaquant loin de Cas.

Ils tombèrent en un tas, les jambes enchevêtrées et leurs coudes s'entrechoquant. Le nez de Dean s'emplit d'une douceâtre odeur de pourriture, et le bruit de plumes se froissant l'avala. Sam fit usage du couteau, rasant la lame contre l'épaule de Rahab et Dean, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, enfonça ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Rahab et repoussa sa tête en arrière. L'ange se tordit entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, leurs poings se refermant sur le vide. Une seconde plus tard, Sam fut tiré en l'air, retourné comme une crêpe et repoussé en arrière sur le sol.

Dean entendit le bruit insoutenable des carreaux craquant lorsque Rahab apparut au-dessus de lui, son pied sur la gorge de Dean. Dean agrippa la botte de l'ange mais demeura impuissant lorsqu'il vit Rahab lever sa lance.

Alors que Dean fixait la lance pointée sur son cœur, il savait qu'il était perdu. Il se raidit en attendant l'impact, mais Rahab tressaillit tout à coup et rejeta la tête en arrière. La pointe d'une épée s'enfonçait dans la base de la gorge de Rahab et la bouche de l'ange s'ouvrit dans un cri muet.

Le pied de Rahab relâcha sa prise, puis la lance tomba de ses mains. Dean ferma ses yeux avec force juste à temps, mais l'explosion de lumière incandescente brûla tout de même son visage. Alors que la lumière diminuait, Dean entendit le corps de Rahab heurter le sol et il sentit l'odeur nauséabonde des plumes brûlées.

Ouvrant les yeux, Dean vit Cas accroupi près du corps de Rahab, maintenant toujours fermement son épée. Son trench-coat avait glissé d'une de ses épaules et le dos de Cas se soulevait et retombait avec des souffles erratiques. Il oscillait comme s'il était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Dean poussa sur ses coudes, mais vu la façon dont Cas était penché sur l'ange déchu, Dean ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il vit le sang qui trempait le col de Cas et sentit son estomac se retourner, une seule pensée en tête.

_Je vous en prie, non._

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire le nom de Cas, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il déglutit mais entre temps, Sam s'était remis sur ses pieds et aidait Cas à se relever. Il souleva la lance de l'ange déchu du sol et chargea l'arme sur son épaule.

« Dean, » l'encouragea Sam, guidant Cas loin de Rahab.

Dean grimaça et se mit sur ses pieds, ses os grinçant comme du verre brisé dans sa poitrine. Sam et Cas avaient déjà dépassé le bassin, Sam jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que Dean les suivait.

« On y va, » croassa Dean, jetant un regard vers le haut. Il crût voir plus de mouvements dans les rives et entendit un son ressemblant au battement d'ailes de pigeons dans le dôme de l'église. « Faut filer d'ici, » répéta Dean et ils se mirent à courir.

Lorsque Cas dérapa sur le dernier tronçon et que Sam l'attrapa, Dean les dépassa et se cogna contre les portes coulissantes, ses mains cherchant la poignée. Il fit glisser l'un des panneaux sur le côté et ils s'y précipitèrent, Cas tombant sur ses genoux. Dean claqua la porte derrière eux et à l'instant où le panneau fut remis en place, tout redevint silencieux.

Se tournant, Dean se laissa glisser le long de la porte et sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse contre ses côtes douloureuses.


	8. Chapitre 3 - 6 La Cité Ardente de Dité

**Auteur** : Murron

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel / Sam / Michael / Lucifer

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: Réalité alternative après l'épisode 10 de la saison 6

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Au Ciel et en Enfer

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**Joyeux Noël à tous !**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

**Notes du chapitre : **

- Dité (ou Dis) est la ville où sont punis tous les crimes commis volontairement.

- Citation : traduction effectuée par la traductrice faute de traduction préexistante en français.

- L'homme de Fer : Dans 'Le magicien d'Oz', l'un des compagnons de Dorothy nommé l'homme de fer désire avoir un cœur.

- Irin : anges déchus

- Richard Francis Burton : explorateur britannique qui a tenté de rechercher de la source du Nil. Le jeu de mots en version originale se base sur la prononciation semblable entre 'de Nile' et 'denial' et il est malheureusement impossible de faire une traduction qui y corresponde; la traductrice a donc opté pour 'déni' qui a les mêmes consonances que 'du Nil' sans dénaturer le mot original.

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

**6**

**La Cité Ardente de Dité**

_Deux années durant, il conduisit ici et là dans toutes les directions.  
Sa seule demeure était différentes auberges ; et les plus belles  
choses dans les villes qu'il visitait ne lui apportaient aucun plaisir.  
Aucune image, maison, musique ou plaisir ne l'émouvait.  
Son cœur était aussi froid que la pierre, et ses yeux ainsi que  
ses oreilles semblaient fermés à tout ce qui valait d'être vu ou entendu.  
Le seul plaisir qui demeurait en lui était celui de manger, boire et dormir ;  
et toute sa vie consistait à conduire, vivre bien et s'endormir de pur ennui.  
_- Wilhelm Hauff, A Heart of Stone

Le sixième cercle était une région perdue, le squelette d'une cité aux demeures brisées et couverte de monceaux de gravats. Les panneaux des rues s'étaient repliés sur eux-mêmes, leur légende calcinée au point qu'elle en était illisible. Le ciel au-dessus du paysage urbain était d'un rouge vermillon et le soleil semblait davantage nager que luire, sa forme arrondie étirée en une tâche sur l'horizon.

Une route grêlée et cloquée traversait les ruines et de la vieille eau de pluie brillait dans les fissures du pavé. Dean et Sam tombèrent par hasard sur le bitume noirci, portant Cas entre eux. Une fois qu'ils eurent mis une certaine distance entre eux et le seuil, ils s'arrêtèrent et déposèrent Cas au sol. Avec précaution, Dean aida Cas à prendre appui contre un mur de briques et s'accroupit en face de lui.

Le visage de Cas était dévasté, tailladé et meurtri, du sang striait ses joues et coagulaient sur ce que Dean espérait être les yeux de Cas. Avec tout ce désordre, il était difficile d'estimer les dégâts, mais la blessure semblait déjà s'être refermée ; au moins, Cas ne saignait plus.

Dean enfonça deux doigts dans une mare et suça ses deux doigts mouillés. L'eau avait un goût saumâtre sans être âcre. Priant pour qu'il ne fasse pas davantage de mal, Dean trempa son mouchoir dans le but de nettoyer le visage de Cas. Lorsqu'il tendit le bras vers le menton de Cas et tourna son visage sur le côté, Cas sursauta et recula.

« Tout doux, » murmura Dean, reprenant le ton qu'il prenait lorsque Sam était tout petit et que Dean devait désinfecter les coupures sur ses genoux. Sa main trembla alors qu'il toucha de nouveau la joue de Cas, tamponnant le sang sec aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait.

La blessure était en effet refermée, indiquant que les pouvoirs de guérison de Cas avaient pris le relais. L'entaille que Rahab avait faite sur le visage de Cas formait une croûte, laissant un étrange éclair de peau cicatrisée et enflammée au-dessus du nez et des joues de Cas. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Rahab avait voulu rendre Cas aveugle, faisant voler la pointe de sa lance près des yeux de Cas. Il avait réussi. Les yeux de Cas avaient disparu, cachés derrière des paupières enflées et coupées.

Dean serra le mouchoir trop fort et de l'eau sale coula sur son poignet. Il se souvint de sa course dans les escaliers, son impatience de partir et il se maudit pour avoir foncé tête baissée dans le cinquième cercle. Cas lui avait dit de s'arrêter. Si seulement il était resté en arrière et avait écouté l'avertissement de Cas–

« Seigneur, Cas, » dit Sam et l'inquiétude dans sa voix semblait authentique. « Tu peux te soigner ? »

Cas ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il laissa échapper une autre respiration, s'immobilisa et sembla tester l'étendue de sa grâce. Rien n'arriva. « Pas maintenant, » murmura-t-il et Dean ferma les yeux.

Il tenait toujours le mouchoir contre la tempe de Cas et Cas leva le bras pour toucher le dos de sa main. Dean mordit l'intérieur de sa joue et se recula, la culpabilité brûlant comme un feu de forêt dans sa poitrine.

« Ça pourrait être pire, » dit Cas et sa bouche trembla. « Je tiens toujours debout. Enfin, tu sais, je me tiens assis. »

Dean serra la mâchoire, ravala le sanglot qui voulait sortir et de retourna vers Cas. « Tu ris face à la mort, hein ? » Dit-il. « Tu as besoin de t'entraîner. »

« Ça peut s'arranger. »

« Merde, les gars, vous m'avez menti, » s'immisça Sam, frottant l'épaule de Dean avec son genou. « Vous avez vos âmes et vous faites quand même des mauvaises blagues. »

« La ferme, l'homme de fer. » Dean retira son mouchoir mais ses yeux continuaient de fixer Cas. Comme si les choses changeraient s'il vérifiait une fois de plus.

« Tu as mal ? » Demanda Sam et Dean sursauta.

« Juste mon vaisseau, » dit Cas, calmement. « La douleur est à la surface. »

Ce qui voulait dire 'non'. Dean frotta une main sur son visage, souhaitant pouvoir appuyer sur le bouton d'avance rapide et les mettre tous dans le neuvième cercle. Ou encore mieux, loin de l'Enfer, à la maison. « D'accord. Donc on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On continue, » dit Cas et Dean grogna.

« Oui, j'adore l'audace, mais on devrait peut-être ralentir un peu. » Vu que Cas ne répondait pas, Dean roula les yeux. Il ne réussissait pas à croire qu'il devait le dire tout haut. « Tu es aveugle, Cas. »

« Je vais bien, » insista Cas. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'yeux pour trouver mon chemin. »

C'était logique, pensa Dean. De tout les anges, il devait être en selle avec la fichue version ailée de Sylvester Stallone. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier que l'obstination de Cas lui remontait le moral. « Okay, monsieur le dur à cuire, » le défia Dean en se penchant. « Vas-y, touche mon nez alors. »

Cas tendit le bras et lui donna un coup au-dessus de la tête.

« Il marque un point, » dit Sam, amusé. « Je vais marcher un peu et renifler le prochain seuil. »

« Alors tu les sens maintenant ? » Demanda Dean, regardant en arrière par-dessus son épaule.

Sam haussa les épaules. « Ouais. On dirait bien. » Il fourra une main dans sa poche et descendit la route, sautant au-dessus d'une autre mare. Il portait toujours la lance de l'ange déchu.

Dean regarda Sam s'éloigner, se sentant trop meurtri pour s'inquiéter. Peut-être qu'il baissait sa garde, mais si Sam avait voulu leur faire du mal, n'aurait-il pas simplement pu s'écarter du chemin de Rahab ?

Lorsque Dean se retourna, Cas retirait sa cravate. « Peux-tu la nouer autour de mes yeux, s'il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-il en tendant le bout de tissu mou.

« Bien sûr, » dit Dean. « Tu as peur que la blessure ne s'ouvre à nouveau ? »

« Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que l'Enfer s'infiltre par les fissures de mon vaisseau, » expliqua Cas et Dean sentit quelque chose s'effondrer dans son ventre.

« D'accord. Pas de problème. » Il prit la cravate et l'enroula autour de la tête de Cas. Alors qu'il s'assurait que le bandage tiendrait en serrant le nœud, Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tout cela sonnait faux. Il était tellement habitué à ce que Cas se remette de toutes ses blessures qu'il avait du mal à accepter que Cas ne puisse pas guérir immédiatement. Bon sang, il avait explosé deux fois. Qui pouvait en vouloir à Dean parce qu'il le pensait indestructible ?

Il ne l'était pas, non. Il ne l'était pas, se répéta Dean en repoussant l'envie de toucher la joue de Cas une fois de plus.

Il pensait qu'il tiendrait le coup, mais voir Cas blessé brisa quelque chose en lui. Dean sentait son courage s'effriter et il souhaita, l'espace d'un instant, qu'ils ne soient jamais allés ici. Toutes les couches de l'Enfer semblaient peser sur lui, les enfermant dans son trou béant sans aucune sortie.

« Je suis désolé, Cas, » dit Dean et il le pensait de tout son cœur. C'était la même vieille rengaine. Il avait besoin des gens qui s'étaient battus avec lui parce que seul, il ne pourrait jamais repousser les ténèbres. Il était égoïstement et sottement reconnaissant envers Cas parce qu'il était avec lui, parce qu'il restait aux côtés de Dean. Il ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à ceux qu'il aimait et c'étaient toujours eux, les premiers à se faire blesser.

Cas haussa les épaules, ses doigts effleurant la cravate, la mettant en bonne place. « J'irai mieux lorsqu'on sera partis d'ici. »

Ses mots devraient le soulager, mais à la vue du bandage de fortune autour du visage de Cas, Dean eut du mal à se concentrer sur le bon côté des choses. Quatre autres cercles les attendaient et ils n'avaient pas de plan pour sortir de l'Enfer une fois qu'ils auraient l'âme de Sam. S'ils réussissaient à mettre la main dessus.

S'accroupissant sur le bord de la route en ruine, Dean sentit une vague de lassitude l'envahir et il frotta ses doigts contre son front. Lorsqu'il laissa retomber son bras, la douleur brûla dans son côté et Dean serra les dents. Avec un soupir, il baissa les yeux et toucha l'endroit où la botte de l'ange déchu avait brisé ses côtes. Son côté faisait mal comme personne, mais Dean pensa qu'il pouvait le supporter. Il avait de la chance, vraiment. Il avait une petite idée sur la volonté avec laquelle l'ange voulait lui mettre des coups de pieds dans la cage thoracique et piétiner son cœur.

Prouvant qu'il était conscient de ce qui l'entourait, Cas inclina la tête et dit, « Tu es blessé, » et il tendit le bras.

Dean repoussa sa main. « N'essaye même pas, » grogna-t-il. « Tu dois économiser tes forces. »

Cas fit claquer sa langue et avant que Dean ne puisse l'arrêter, il posa sa paume contre les côtes de Dean. L'espace d'une seconde, la douleur redoubla et Dean en eût le souffle coupé, puis la piqûre s'apaisa et s'effaça. Une nappe de chaleur s'étendit le long du flanc de Dean comme une caresse.

« Je ne suis pas inutile, » dit Cas, la voix basse et sûre.

Dean le regarda, le cœur au fond de sa gorge. « Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

Il n'était que trop conscient de la main de Cas sur lui, telle une douce pression contre son côté. Cas aurait pu la retirer, mais il ne le fit pas et en cet instant, Dean lui en était reconnaissant. Sans réfléchir, il s'appuya contre ce contact et les doigts de Cas se serrèrent dans sa chemise.

Lorsque Cas recula sa main, Dean haleta, essayant d'ignorer les battements nerveux dans son ventre.

« Je pensais que la guérison n'était plus sur la table, » dit Dean, la bouche sèche.

« Ma grâce n'est pas partie, » expliqua Cas. « C'est juste que je ne peux pas la diriger aux endroits où je suis endommagé. »

« Alors tu gaspilles tes pouvoirs pour moi. »

« Je t'en prie, » dit Cas en s'effondrant de nouveau contre le mur.

Dean laissa échapper un soupir. Il effleura du bout des doigts le point où Cas l'avait guéri, secoua la tête et laissa sa main retomber sur sa cuisse. « Tu sais, » dit-il, « un de ces jours, on devrait aller quelque part sans que le monde menace de merder tout autour de nous. »

Cas reposa sa tête contre les briques. « J'aimerais tant. »

Dean ne manqua pas de remarquer que malgré ses propos inflexibles, Cas ne s'était toujours pas relevé. « Je pourrais t'emmener pêcher, » proposa Dean en tendant le bras pour remettre en place les revers du manteau de Cas qui était de travers. Au moment où ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, il décida qu'il aimait cette idée. Ils pourraient aller dans un bel endroit, à côté des montagnes peut-être, louer une cabane et passer quelques jours près de la rivière. Il montrerait à Cas comment lancer une mouche et ils pourraient faire cuire au barbecue leur pêche le soir même. Ce serait leur petit morceau de paradis, sans avoir à penser à la guerre ou à d'autres conséquences.

« Il y a de belles rivières dans le Montana, » dit Cas avec un petit sourire qui secouait ses lèvres.

Dean lui sourit en retour. « On a un rendez-vous, alors. » C'était assez idiot à dire, mais Cas, heureusement pour lui, ne remarqua pas le choix étrange des mots.

En d'autres circonstances, Dean se serait affalé près de Cas et aurait fait une sieste. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre à présent. Ils devraient y aller. Dean supposa qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore faits repérer parce qu'ils étaient passés aussi vite que possible d'un cercle à l'autre. Et qui savait ce qui vivait dans cette couche. Plus ils s'attarderaient, plus ils prenaient le risque d'avoir une nouvelle confrontation.

Dean savait tout cela, et pourtant il ne voulait pas se lever. Il baissa les yeux vers la route, vit Sam qui faisait les cent pas et décida d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Sam leur donne le signal pour repartir.

Si c'était bien sûr ce que Sam avait prévu de faire.

« Tu ne lui fais toujours pas confiance, » remarqua Cas, lisant facilement dans les pensées de Dean.

Mordillant l'intérieur de sa lèvre, Dean essaya de mettre des mots sur le beau bordel qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il regardait Sam. Oui, pensa-t-il. Débrouille-toi avec ça. « C'est difficile, » admit-il.

« Je l'ai vu se battre contre l'Irin, » dit Cas. « Il nous a sauvés. »

« Je sais. » Dean hésita, puis lui posa la question qui le titillait le plus. « Pourquoi fait-il cela, Cas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu avec nous ? »

Cas fronça les sourcils. « Ma supposition vaut bien la tienne, » dit-il. « Lorsque je le vois se battre contre son âme, cela me fait penser à un papillon de nuit voletant près d'une flamme. »

« Ce n'est pas faux, » marmonna Dean et une fois de plus, il sentit un sentiment de malaise tirailler ses tripes. Si l'âme de Sam était un four, alors Dean était celui qui poussait Sam par sa portière. C'était cependant la bonne chose à faire, non ? Réunir Sam et sa pièce principale manquante ?

« Dean, » dit Cas, sortant Dean de ses pensées. « Va. »

Lorsque Dean hésita, Cas poussé gentiment son genou.

« Va parler avec ton frère. »

: : :

Sam était appuyé contre un lampadaire avec la lance angélique accrochée contre son épaule et sa tête était renversée de la même façon que Cas. Dean s'avança vers lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Alors ? »

« Ça avance. » Sam s'éloigna du lampadaire et se retourna vers Cas. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il est fort, » dit Dean. « Tu sais– »

« – Pour un mec ringard avec des ailes ? » Termina Sam.

Dean sourit tristement. « Oui. »

Il regarda au-delà des murs effondrés et vit le soleil se coucher vers le haut, le noir dégoulinant d'au-dessus. Sam prit place près de lui et c'était tellement familier de se tenir côte à côte, à attendre que la nuit tombe. Il ne manquait plus que l'Impala et un pack de bière.

Dean sentit ses épaules s'effondrer. Il était tellement fatigué d'hésiter sans cesse entre la méfiance et la volonté de lui faire confiance de toutes les fibres de son corps.

« Écoute, » commença-t-il. « Je ne sais pas trop comment le dire, mais tu nous a vraiment beaucoup aidé là-bas. »

Sam fit tourner distraitement la lance dans sa main, le fer de la lance tournant sur le ciment. « Tu as toujours l'air surpris. »

« Oui, après toute la merde que tu as remué, je crois que tu peux être un peu indulgent avec moi, » répliqua hargneusement Dean avant qu'il ne se reprenne. « Je suis venu te remercier, tu sais. »

Sam soupira et Dean serra la mâchoire. « Tu n'as qu'à l'accepter, » marmonna Dean.

Il sentait que Sam mourrait d'envie de lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il mordait ce qui attendait sur le bout de sa langue et cela rendait Dean nerveux. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter le traitement taciturne de Sam, que ce soit l'ancien, le nouveau ou quoi-qu'il-puisse-être-maintenant.

Sam scrutait le visage de Dean comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de spécifique avant de fixer de nouveau la ville brisée. « Je n'ai pas d'importance pour toi, » déclara Sam. « Si tu avais le choix entre moi et quelqu'un que tu penses être ton précieux Sammy, tu me jetterais dans la cage aux lions en un instant. »

Dean tressaillit, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses manches. « Ce n'est pas vrai, vieux. »

« Ah non ? » Demanda Sam. « Alors tu ne penses pas que je suis un remplaçant ? »

La première impulsion de Dean fut de réfuter l'accusation, mais il ne put faire venir les mots. Peut-être parce que Sam aurait eu raison jusqu'à très récemment. Dean _s'était _mis à considérer le Sam actuel comme un double vide, un réceptacle pour le vrai Sam, mais bon sang, chaque décision prise de sang froid par Sam avait fini de cimenter cette conclusion. Il avait laissé Dean se faire transformer en vampire, avait permis à Cas de torturer un enfant, toutes ses actions émanaient de la logique dénuée de compassion, les rouages et les engrenages du cerveau de Sam tournant sans empathie.

Cela le blessait de voir Sam ainsi, de voir qu'il n'était pas possédé mais évidé, et oui, Dean s'était raccroché à l'explication que l'homme qui l'avait jeté droit sur les canines vampiriques n'était pas son frère. Mais ici bas, Sam, ce Sam, semblait changé : il était plus proche du frère avec qui Dean avait grandi, et bien qu'il fût plus fort, il était également plus distant.

Était-il possible que Sam n'ait pas été séparé de son âme mais juste déconnecté ? Dean s'était promis de garder ses distances, de se méfier de Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son âme mais que devait-il faire si la proximité avec son essence faisait redémarrer les émotions et les scrupules de Sam comme les lumières d'une ville se remettaient en marche après une coupure de courant ?

Dean ne put mettre ses doutes en mots, et Sam prit son silence comme une confirmation. « Tu penses que je suis un obstacle entre toi et ton vrai frère, » continua-t-il. « Donc tu risquerais ma vie, j'ai compris. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu serais prêt à perdre Cas aussi. »

« Je suis– Quoi ? » Dean déglutit, essayant de se rattraper à la conversation comme si elle lui tombait des doigts. Cas ? Quoi ?

Sam le regarda et secoua la tête. « Mon vieux. Tu es tellement enfoncé dans le déni que tu prends le thé avec Richard Burton. »

Dean serra ses mains autour de ses bras, ressentant une faible douleur profondément ancrée dans son cœur, comme si Sam avait touché une plaie qui s'y trouvait. Il n'aimait pas qu'on remette en question son apparente amitié avec Cas, et il aimait encore moins la vibration étrange qu'il y avait là-dessous. Il savait que se masturber avec l'image mentale de la bouche de Cas sur une bouteille de bière les classait hors de la catégorie des copains de beuverie, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. De plus, Cas n'avait jamais fait un pas vers lui. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser de tout ce qui était relatif au sexe ou peut-être qu'ils faisaient tous les deux comme si ce qui crevait les yeux était sans importance. Ce n'était pas la meilleure stratégie dans les deux cas, mais Dean traverserait l'Enfer et  
discuterait avec Cas dans le jardin devant chez le Diable.

« Je ne me mens pas, » marmonna Dean. Cette discussion n'avait pas Cas pour sujet de toute façon. Alors pourquoi en parler ? Pour déstabiliser Dean, pour le faire douter de son objectif ? Les mots que prononça Sam ensuite semblaient aller dans ce sens.

« Huhum, » rit Sam. « J'espère juste que tout le voyage en vaut le coup. »

« C'est le cas, » dit Dean et Sam haussa les sourcils de surprise. « On ne peut pas reculer, Sam. »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Non. » Dean tendit la main et la referma sur la lance de l'ange, juste au-dessus des poings de Sam. « Pas tant que Lucifer a ton âme. » Il accéléra pour Sam, parce qu'il voulait qu'il comprenne. Bien entendu, Dean était inquiet pour les conséquences de leur mission mais il ne remettrait jamais en question la nécessité de sauver l'âme de Sam d'une éternité de torture. « Tu dis que tu as tous ses, tous tes souvenirs, » continua Dean, se précipitant après le lapsus. « 'On ne laisse pas d'homme derrière nous', tu t'en souviens aussi ? »

« Donc au lieu de laisser tomber l'âme, tu préfères nous détruire tous les deux en nous recollant ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui arrivera, » insista Dean en repoussant sa propre appréhension quant à l'état de Sam aussi loin qu'il le pourrait. Il espérait tout de même qu'ils puissent alléger la douleur.

Sam, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de son âme traumatisée, ne pensait pas comme lui. « Si, je le sais, » dit-il en se tournant sur le côté.

Dean se rendit compte qu'il avait peur et il lâcha la lance. Il était terrifié de ce qui pourrait lui arriver une fois qu'il fusionnerait avec son âme. C'était nouveau pour quelqu'un qui clamait que plus rien ne lui faisait peur.

« Si on reprend mon âme et que je n'en veux pas, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? » Demanda Sam. « Me l'enfoncer dans la gorge ? »

Dean se figea, horrifié que Sam s'attende à ce qu'il puisse lui faire ça. « Bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors tu ferais, quoi, tu mettrais mon âme dans une jarre et tu vivrais avec moi comme je suis ? » Le défia Sam. « Tu m'accepterais comme ton frère ? »

Alors que Dean cherchait désespérément une réponse, les yeux de Sam brillèrent de douleur avant de devenir froids.

La déception de Sam glissa au-delà des défenses de Dean. Il regarda Sam apaiser la colère de son visage et l'espace d'un instant, Dean ressentit la vive impulsion de laisser tomber, de rassurer Sam en lui disant qu'ils franchiraient les épreuves ensemble.

Et pourquoi ne le pourrait-il pas ? Sam est resté près de lui tout le temps de leur marche en Enfer, et rien de ce qu'il avait fait ne méritait la méfiance de Dean. Au contraire ; Sam les avait protégés, lui et Cas et les avait bien guidés vers ce seuil.

Si Dean se raccrochait à la certitude que Sam-tel-qu'il-était n'avait pas la moindre miette de sentiment humain en lui, rester éloigné de lui était facile. Mais Dean ne le pouvait pas, ne le pouvait plus. Il ne savait pas si le côté protecteur de Sam était un court-jus venant de son âme ou si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait développé indépendamment. Peut-être que la différence entre le faux-Sam et le vrai-Sam n'était pas si claire que cela. Peut-être que c'était foutrement confus.

Dean vit Sam faire courir une main pour repousser ses cheveux et sentit qu'il venait à court de raisons pour le rejeter.

Lorsque Sam commença à redescendre la route, Dean l'appela. « Sam, attends. »

« Ouais, n'essaye même pas, » répondit Sam sans le regarder. « Le seuil est dans cette direction. On ferait mieux de récupérer Cas. »


	9. 7 Cocyte

**Auteur** : Murron

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel / Sam / Michael / Lucifer

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: Réalité alternative après l'épisode 10 de la saison 6

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Au Ciel et en Enfer

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés**** à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

**Notes du chapitre : **

- Cocyte est un des fleuves des Enfers, alimenté par les larmes des pécheurs.

- Hermod : Fils d'Odin et frère de Baldr.

- Baldr (Baldur) : Dieu nordique de la beauté, la jeunesse, l'amour et la lumière. Loki, jaloux, provoqua sa mort et il se retrouva dans le royaume des morts. Hermod obtint d'Hel que Baldr puisse rentrer si tous pleuraient. Seulement, une seule personne (présumée être Loki déguisé) ne pleura pas. Baldr demeura en Hel et reviendra après le Ragnarök.

- La citation est traduite par la traductrice, faute de traduction préexistante en français.

* * *

**7**

**Cocyte**

_Lorsque Hermod arriva devant les portes de l'Enfer, il les dépassa  
__et pénétra dans l'entrée du royaume des morts. Ici, il y vit son frère  
Baldr et il supplia Hel de le libérer parce que Baldr était aimé de  
tous et personne ne supportait de vivre sans lui. Hel fut sceptique  
et elle accepta de relâcher Baldr à condition que tout, mort ou  
vivant, pleure pour lui. Si une seule chose ne pleurerait pas,  
alors elle garderait Baldr dans le royaume des morts._  
- Encyclopedia Mythica

Une fois que Cas fut remis sur ses pieds, il marcha sans aucune aide, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour coordonner ses pas. Sous la direction de Sam, ils atteignirent le seuil suivant, qui s'avéra être un égout avec une échelle descendant dans le noir. Après une courte descente, Sam disparut dans un trou carré et Dean le suivit, émergeant à l'extérieur, dans de l'air frais.

Franchissant les derniers barreaux de l'échelle, Dean sauta sur une plateforme grillagée en acier qui surplombait une vaste mer noire.

Il s'avéra que le septième cercle se présentait sous la forme d'une tour d'acier avec des projecteurs rotatifs accrochés tout en haut. Le rayon du phare perçait la nuit mais malgré son acuité, Dean ne vit rien d'autre que de l'eau trouble.

Avant que Cas n'ait fini de descendre l'échelle, Sam s'était avancé jusqu'au bout de la plateforme et Dean et Cas l'y rejoignirent. La mer se soulevait et s'abaissait tout autour d'eux, ses vagues se fracassant inlassablement contre le rocher sur lequel se dressait la tour. Dean commença à se demander où ils devraient aller lorsqu'il repéra un petit escalier à sa gauche.

« On descend ? » Demanda-t-il, espérant en dépit de tout qu'il y avait une autre option.

« On descend, » confirma Sam en remontant la fermeture de sa veste pour se protéger du froid.

Dean observa avec attention le côté du phare. Il semblait que deux autres plateformes segmentaient la tour mais à part cela, la construction n'était faite que d'air et d'acier. Un peu comme une tour de forage.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Dean vit Cas se diriger vers les escaliers sans toucher la main courante pour se guider. Cela lui donna le vertige de voir Cas ainsi, avec le bandeau autour de ses yeux et son manteau volant dans les vents puissants, mais le sens de l'orientation de Cas ne faiblit pas et sa marche ne ralentit pas.

En réalité, il semblait bien plus confiant que Dean ne l'était en cet instant.

Ils commencèrent à descendre les escaliers en file indienne, Cas en tête et Sam fermant la marche. La pluie et les embruns avaient mouillé les escaliers et la main courante brillait d'humidité à chaque fois que le rayon du phare passait au-dessus d'eux.

« Je n'aime pas ça, » marmonna Dean, regardant sous ses pieds au travers des grilles qui composaient les marches. Les escaliers tournaient en descendant sans rien en-dessous à part une descente à pic et un champ de rochers très, très loin. Le vent souffla dans la veste de Dean et ballottait son côté à chacun de ses pas. Il entendait les vagues s'écraser contre les rochers et le grincement de la tour. Toute la construction semblait vibrer et osciller sous les pas de Dean.

Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

De temps en temps, il regardait derrière lui pour voir comment se débrouillait Sam. Le vent frappait contre lui, aussi, rejetant ses cheveux sur le côté et poussant Sam contre la main courante. Dean vit Sam s'accrocher à la rambarde alors qu'il avançait d'une marche à l'autre.

Se retournant, Dean descendit à la plateforme suivante et serra les dents alors que l'escalier suivant se montrait à lui. Une bouffée d'air frais hurlait au travers des poutres, grinçant contre le quadrillage et éclaboussant le visage de Dean avec des embruns. Il jura et essuya ses yeux de l'eau salée lorsque la tour se mit à crisser, le métal grondant derrière le dos de Dean.

Dean se retourna rapidement et vit Sam trébucher. La marche sous les pieds de Sam avait cédé, un côté pendant dans le vide et Sam s'était jeté contre la main courante, agrippant la poignée pour trouver un appui. La main courante, incapable de supporter son poids, se cabossa. Une barre sortit de ses gonds et la partie gauche au bout de la main courante se libéra de son attache, se balançant dans le vide. Sam perdit son équilibre, ses jambes cédèrent et la rambarde qui n'était plus amarrée l'attirait vers le bord de la tour. La lance de Rahab glissa de la main de Sam et disparut par-dessus bord.

Dean remonta les marches sans réfléchir et attrapa le devant de la veste de Sam. Sam agrippa son bras et Dean tira, jetant son poids contre la gravité. Il réussit à repousser Sam pour qu'il ne tombe pas avant que ses pieds ne glissent sur les marches huileuses et qu'il ne tombe sur la plateforme, Sam atterrissant à moitié au-dessus de lui.

Dean enfonça ses doigts dans le col de la veste de Sam alors qu'il voyait la marche sur laquelle Sam s'était tenu s'incliner et tomber. Il l'entendit tout le long de sa chute, claquant sur les  
contreventements jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

Sam poussa sur son coude et tendit le cou, le visage pâle et il sursauta lorsqu'il vit le fossé tout récemment ouvert dans les escaliers. Son cœur battant dans ses oreilles, Dean serra la nuque de Sam.

« Tout va bien, Sammy. Je te tiens. »

Il se tortilla jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse entrevoir Cas un peu plus loin sur la plateforme, son visage était tourné vers eux et sa main était serrée sur la rambarde au point que ses articulations en étaient blanches.

« Tout va bien, » répéta Dean mais dans son imagination, il voyait toujours Sam près du bord et chuter dans les ténèbres.

: : :

Ils réussirent à atteindre le bas de la tour et Dean voulut embrasser le rocher comme Christophe Colomb. Non que la vue tout en bas fut plus amicale que celle tout en haut de la tour.

L'île était petite, offrant tout juste assez d'espace pour y planter le phare. Des dalles de pierre noire plongeaient dans la mer abruptement et Dean imagina les vagues submergeant l'île si le vent devenait plus fort. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un autre escalier, peut-être une autre trappe menant au fin fond de l'île lorsqu'il remarqua que Sam et Cas étaient tout près du bord du rocher.

Lorsque Dean les rejoignit, Sam s'était accroupi et avait tiré une corde de l'eau. Accrochée à un anneau de fer rouillé, la corde semblait avoir autrefois servi à amarrer un bateau à la berge. Elle n'était attachée à rien pour le moment : l'autre bout de la corde avait été coupé et était effiloché.

Pas de bateau. Aucun moyen de traverser la mer sauf…

« Vous vous foutez de moi, » cria Dean pour couvrir le rugissement des vagues.

« Je pense que nous allons devoir nager, » répondit Sam. Dean secoua la tête et recula d'un pas pour faire bonne mesure. Du sol, les vagues semblaient bien plus grandes, s'entassant et se hissant les unes sur les autres dans un son proche du tonnerre grondant.

Ils ne tiendraient pas cinq minutes dans des conditions pareilles.

Sam ne sembla pas plus heureux de leur choix, de même pour Cas mais ils cherchaient un bon point d'entrée dans les escarpements.

« Ce doit être possible de traverser, » cria Cas. « C'est l'une des règles. »

« Ah oui ? » hurla Dean alors qu'un brisant fit voler un embrun d'écume blanche. Il fixa la mer mais ne vit même pas d'autre rive. S'il tant est qu'il y en avait une. Ils seraient fous d'y aller.

À quoi Dean s'attendait-il ? Qu'il arriverait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du Diable avec un ascenseur ?

« Dean, on doit le faire, » insista Sam. Il remonta son col et le maintint fermé. « Je peux le sentir maintenant, vieux. Je t'en prie. »

Ce fut le 'je t'en prie' qui finit de convaincre Dean. Ça et la certitude qu'ils avaient perdu l'occasion de rebrousser chemin sept cercles plus tôt.

Serrant la mâchoire, Dean escalada les rochers jusqu'à ce que l'eau clapote contre ses bottes. Sam tendit la main et aida Dean à se poster entre lui et Cas, la ligne d'ancre brisée pendant lamentablement près de leurs chevilles.

« Vous restez dans mon champ de vision, » dit Dean. « Tous les deux. Vous restez dans mon champ de vision. »

Cas hocha la tête et entra dans une vague, côte à côte avec Sam. Dean les suivit, pensa à la pluie du troisième cercle, au bassin du sixième et se demanda pourquoi l'Enfer était fermement décidé à le noyer.

: : :

Ils survécurent aux cinq premières minutes mais Dean eut de sérieux doutes quant à savoir s'ils réussiraient à tenir quinze. Le vent était contre eux et les vagues continuaient de s'écraser contre le visage de Dean, le repoussant dans le mauvais sens. Cela lui demanda toute sa force pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Le rayon du phare caressait la crête des vagues comme un doigt et lui montra Sam devant lui et Cas à sa gauche. Dean nagea derrière Sam, ses muscles brûlants et ses vêtements pesant une tonne.

« Fait chier, » haleta Dean en nageant sur place pour se débarrasser de sa veste. Il était sur le point de retirer ses bottes avec ses pieds lorsque le rayon revint et lui montra une vague grande comme une maison en approche.

Dean se figea, paralysé par le mur d'eau voûté vers eux. Il crut entendre Sam crier son nom juste avant que la vague ne se fracasse sur eux et ne fauche Dean, le retournant les pieds vers le haut. Dean se débattit pour retourner à la surface, et ne reprit son souffle que pour être frappé par une autre vague plus petite. L'eau salée brûla ses yeux et son nez alors qu'il crachotait, essayant de tourner le dos à la prochaine vague. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Le rayon du phare l'envahit et Dean se retourna désespérément, cherchant dans les creux des vagues jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Sam qui flottait sur l'eau comme un bouchon. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Dean mais Dean se tourna, son regard survolant l'eau vide autour de lui. Il continua à espérer d'entrevoir le trench-coat de Cas, mais il ne le vit pas.

L'océan portait Dean vers le haut et le bas ; le rayon du phare passa et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Cas. La mer aurait très bien pu l'engloutir tout entier pour ce que Dean en savait.

La panique s'emparant de sa poitrine, Dean nagea jusqu'au dernier point où il avait vu Cas. Sam l'appela, sa voix perçant le vent, mais Dean n'écouta pas, ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'eau, le flanc raide des vagues.

_Tu vas perdre Cas._

Non, pensa Dean. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il passa à travers une autre vague, fut frappé en plein visage par l'eau et cracha, enfin il ouvrit grand les yeux une fois de plus. Le vent et l'océan semblaient rugir en lui à présent, soufflant tout sur leur passage sauf sur sa peur pour Cas. Il déglutit, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge sèche à cause du sel.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre Cas.

La vague suivante propulsa Dean sous l'eau, le faisant rouler comme un morceau de bois sec. Il revint à la surface mais avait à peine retrouvé son souffle que la brusque montée de l'eau passa au-dessus de lui et le reflux l'enfonça encore plus loin qu'avant. Il essaya d'atteindre la surface mais il ne savait plus où se trouvait le ciel, l'eau remuant dans une montée grise tout autour de lui et ses membres faiblissant face à la pression de l'océan. Soudain, il vit le rayon du phare, bien trop haut au-dessus de lui. Dean battit des jambes et de hissa vers la lumière mais les vagues continuaient d'aller et le maintinrent vers le bas. La seconde suivante, la lumière était partie et l'eau se referma autour de Dean, l'attirant vers les profondeurs.


	10. x Intermédiaire - rajouté le 17mars

**Je suis infiniment désolée, avec la numérotation un peu bizarre des chapitres, j'ai zappé celui-là C'est réparé à présent TT**

* * *

**Auteur** : Murron

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel / Sam / Michael / Lucifer

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: Réalité alternative après l'épisode 10 de la saison 6

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Au Ciel et en Enfer

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

**x**

**Intermédiaire**

Dans le noir, Dean perdit toute notion du temps et de l'orientation. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête, atteignant le fond contre son dos. L'eau tintait d'un robinet quelque part à la gauche de Dean et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une lumière de la taille d'un trou d'épingle nageait dans son champ visuel. Sentant un sol humide sous ses paumes, Dean s'assit et se hissa sur ses pieds. La lumière s'intensifia comme une lampe sur une scène, illuminant la salle de bains au premier étage du sanctuaire de Camden.

S'approchant près des feux de la rampe, Dean se vit lui-même allongé dans la baignoire et Cas assis sur une chaise près de sa tête. La scène n'était pas exactement comme dans son souvenir.

Cas avait toujours un livre sur ses genoux, mais il avait retiré ses chaussures, son manteau ainsi que son veston et avait roulé les manches de sa chemise. Il lisait mais tout en étant appuyé contre la baignoire et avait un bras entourant les épaules de Dean, sa main reposant doucement sur la poitrine de Dean. Dean caressa le poignet de Cas de son pouce et dit quelque chose qui fit rire Cas. Il tira sur le bras de Cas dans la tentative évidente de mettre la main de Cas sous l'eau. Cas fit semblant de ne pas comprendre l'allusion, et garda ses yeux fixés sur le livre mais Dean voyait les coins de sa bouche se retrousser.

En les voyant, Dean sentit quelque chose de chaud et de douloureux se serrer dans sa poitrine. Imaginer Cas mettre la main à son entrejambe était une chose, mais il avait toujours fait attention à ne pas penser à autre chose de plus. Il pouvait faire face à son désir physique pour Cas (et même sans impliquer Cas, visiblement), mais l'ambiance de couple qu'il y avait là ? Le soulagement et la paix qu'il ressentait en se voyant simplement avec Cas de cette manière ? Il ne pouvait pas vouloir cela.

Dean tira distraitement sur l'ourlet de sa chemise et se rappela qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de garder ses distances. Parce que Sam avait raison, il allait perdre Cas. Enfer ou Paradis, Cas était un soldat et il mourrait en tant que tel. Dean ne s'était jamais fait d'illusions sur le sujet. Si Dean avait des doutes, il lui suffisant simplement de se remémorer que Cas était déjà mort deux fois, sans compter la fois où il avait subi un lavage de cerveau ou l'année qu'il avait passé à se battre avec ses frères.

Cela rendait Dean perplexe à chaque fois que Cas revenait, mais il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas espérer que Cas resterait. Il avait joué la sécurité, et garder leur amitié telle quelle n'avait pas été compliqué, tout en se préparant pour le jour où il devrait abandonner Cas.

Il n'avait jamais demandé si Cas le voulait de cette manière. Maintenant, il avait peut-être raté sa chance.

Dean regarda le col ouvert de Cas, ses cheveux en bataille et ne put s'empêcher de regretter toutes les fois où il avait détourné les yeux au lieu de tendre le bras. Une nuit où Cas avait atterri sur le canapé de Bobby, cela aurait été facile de retirer sa chemise et d'embrasser la cambrure de ses reins juste pour en savoir le goût.

Des mois de déviation, de blagues et de descentes de bière lorsqu'il sentait qu'il avait trop chaud sous son col. Cela avait tout l'air d'un énorme gâchis à présent.

Dean se regarda pousser sa main dans l'eau du bain et entre ses jambes et il sut qu'il faisait ça pour voir combien de temps Cas pouvait avoir l'air indifférent. Combien de temps cela prendrait pour foutre en l'air la retenue de Cas. Vu la façon dont la poitrine de Cas ne bougeait plus, cela arriverait bien assez rapidement. Il entendit Cas dire son nom, un doux soupir qui ressemblait à un gémissement.

Dean.

Regardant le livre tomber du genou de Cas, Dean avança d'un pas mais la lumière quitta ses pieds, l'empêchant d'entrer dans cette scène. Cas, la baignoire et la possibilité d'un futur ensemble demeurait hors de portée.

Quel idiot il était. Pensait-il vraiment que garder Cas à portée de main diminuerait le coup que lui avait porté sa disparition ? L'Enfer se foutait pas mal de sa stratégie de trouillard lorsqu'il avait englouti Cas. Il n'avait fait que gâcher le peu de temps qu'ils auraient pu passer ensemble.

Là-bas, dans la baignoire, l'homme qui aurait pu être lui leva la main de Cas, en embrassa la paume avant de sucer le bout de l'index de Cas dans sa bouche.

Dean ferma les yeux et entendit la ruée des vagues poussant contre sa tête, se précipitant sur le sol de son esprit. Il sentit le sol de rochers sous ses pieds et l'eau s'élevant de sa taille, le portant au loin.


	11. 8 Les Murs du Pandémonium

**Auteur** : Murron

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel / Sam / Michael / Lucifer

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: Réalité alternative après l'épisode 10 de la saison 6

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Au Ciel et en Enfer

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

**Notes du chapitre : **

- Pandémonium : Lieu apparu dans Le Paradis Perdu de John Milton. Il s'agit de la capitale de l'Enfer où se réunissent les démons.

- La citation a été créée par l'auteur de cette histoire, sauf le passage décrivant l'Enfer. Il s'agit d'une citation de _Orpheus, Myths of the World_ de Padraic Colum. Il s'agit d'une réplique de Modgudur, la jeune fille qui garde le pont de la rivière Giöll, qui mène au royaume d'Hel, alors que Hermod désire le traverser afin de demander à Hel de laisser partir Baldr.

- Gary Oldman tient le rôle de Dracula dans le film de Francis Ford Coppola.

* * *

**8**

**Les Murs du Pandémonium**

_(Session enregistrée et transcrite le 12 novembre 1983, à Augusta, dans le Maine)  
__SL : Pourquoi croyez-vous que c'était l'enfer ?  
__MM : (silence)  
__SL : Pouvez-vous me décrire ce que vous avez vu ?  
__MM : Un lac. Un manoir.  
__SL : Vous voulez dire que c'était une maison près d'un lac ? Était-ce un lac en feu ?  
__MM : Non.  
__SL : Écoutez, je veux vraiment vous croire, mais vous devez montrer un peu de coopération. Si vous avez été en enfer vous devez avoir vu des choses extraordinaires.  
__MM : L'enfer est le désir.  
__MM : L'enfer est le désir ?  
__MM : Son seuil est le Précipice. Le lit qui est dedans est l'Inquiétude, la table est le Désir, la teinture dans la chambre est la Douleur_  
_Angoissante. Son seuil est le Précipice. Le lit qui est dedans est l'Inquiétude, la table est le Désir…_

_- Des dossiers des cas traités par le Docteur Steve Levinson, Centre psychiatrique de Riverview_

* * *

La marée entraîna Dean jusqu'à la rive. Se réveillant, il sentit l'eau se retirer de ses jambes et écouta la tempête se calmer jusqu'au silence. Sous ses mains, Dean sentit quelque chose de doux et poilu, comme de la fourrure. Fronçant les sourcils, Dean ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva allongé sur un tapis rouge.

Refermant sa main, Dean laissa les fibres lisses passer entre ses doigts. C'était vraiment un tapis. Il n'était peut-être pas gâté par la nature avec une imagination débordante mais il se serait plutôt attendu à une plage.

S'appuyant sur ses deux mains, Dean se leva prudemment sur ses pieds. Son dos et ses côtes le faisaient souffrir comme s'il avait été projeté en bas d'un escalier mais il le sentait à peine. Pour une fois, le changement de décor le secoua trop. Il fit un tour complet sur lui-même et conclut que la mer démoniaque l'avait transporté jusque dans un opéra. Ou bien, pensa-t-il nerveux et stupéfait, peut-être avait-il atterri sur le pont de réception du Titanic. Dean se tenait dans une entrée de la taille d'une salle de bal, complétée de piliers de marbre et d'un plafond en coupole. Le tapis d'un rouge profond recouvrait chaque centimètre du sol tout comme l'escalier principal. Des candélabres flanquaient chaque pilier et tenaient une multitude de bougies allumées.

_Dean n'eut besoin que d'une seconde pour décider qu'il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Le tapis rouge et les bougies lui rappelaient Dracula et il s'attendit à moitié à voir Gary Oldman surgir des murs lambrissés._

Frissonnant, Dean frotta ses bras. La transition d'un cercle à l'autre avait une fois de plus séché ses vêtements tout en les nettoyant mais sa veste n'était plus là. Dean se souvint de s'en être débarrassé et le sol sembla glisser sous ses pieds, lui rappelant la mer houleuse. Dean revit la grande vague qui l'avait maintenu en-dessous. Lui, et tous les autres.

Sam, pensa-t-il. Cas.

La respiration de Dean s'arrêta, ses poumons se serrant et il dut fermer les poings pour reprendre contrôle sur la panique. Son regard se posant sur les escaliers, Dean s'apprêta à demander s'il y avait quelqu'un lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et pressa une main contre sa bouche. Dean se figea, rentra les épaules pour repousser l'assaut jusqu'à ce que Sam souffle un doux, « Chuut, » contre son oreille. Dean hocha la tête et Sam le relâcha pour l'enfoncer dans les ombres tout au fond de l'entrée. Cas attendait derrière un pilier et à sa vue, Dean sentit une vague de soulagement qui lui donna le tournis. Sam murmurait mais Dean n'en comprit pas un mot jusqu'à ce que Sam ne fasse une pression sur son coude. « Tu vas bien ? » Murmura Sam.

« Oui, » dit Dean et il fixa ses pieds jusqu'à ce que le tournis cesse. « Oui. Et toi ? »

« Ça va, » murmura Sam.

« Cas ? » Demanda Dean. Cas hocha la tête, mais ses mâchoires serrées disaient autre chose. Dean avait l'impression que quelque chose était en train de se passer, mais avant qu'il ne découvre quoi, Sam s'agita. Il regarda fixement l'autre bout du hall et il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre comme le lapin blanc en route pour voir la Reine Rouge.

« Nous devons y aller, » insista-t-il.

« Sans déconner, » répondit Dean en murmurant. « Pourquoi on murmure ? »

Cette fois, Cas répondit et son explication justifia l'inquiétude sur son visage. « Parce que nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

: : :

Ils se faufilèrent dans l'entrée et à présent, Dean distinguait les sons : des bruits de pas étouffés et des couverts qui tintaient plus loin dans la demeure. Lorsqu'il passa par une large porte à deux battants, Dean sentit une odeur de nourriture rôtie. Des gens discutaient et riaient dans la pièce d'à-côté et ils étaient plutôt nombreux vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Sam fronça les sourcils et s'activa autour de deux recoins jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une autre porte, plus petite, derrière un rideau.

« C'est là ? » Murmura Dean et Sam hocha la tête. Dean entendait toujours les voix et il se retourna vers le vestibule pour vérifier si quelqu'un venait. Une femme éclata de rire juste derrière le mur.

« Tu en es sûr ? » Demanda Dean.

« Oui. »

Dean lança un regard à Cas qui avait sa main sur son col ouvert. « Vous avez toujours les amulettes ? » Demanda Cas.

Dean leva la main vers sa propre chemise et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Sam manier maladroitement la fermeture de sa veste. « Oui, » dit Dean, plaçant ses doigts sur la partie métallique du charme. « Sam, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, » répondit immédiatement Sam, mais Dean vit ses lèvres trembler.

« Mec, tu trembles ! » Avant que Sam ne puisse protester, Dean leva le bras et toucha la joue de Sam. Sa peau était glacée. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » marmonna Dean.

« C'est son âme, » répondit Cas.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est l'agonie de son âme, » expliqua Cas, sa voix bien plus rêche que d'habitude. « Sam la ressent. Nous nous approchons de la cage. »

Sam essaya de se détourner du regard scrutateur de Dean, mais la lumière des bougies illumina son visage et montra les tendons qui étaient visibles sous la peau de son cou et les lignes qui se tendaient autour de ses yeux. Il avait l'air horriblement malheureux.

« Les gars, je vous en prie, » murmura Sam. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps on peut rester là. »

« D'accord, » dit Dean et s'éclaircit la gorge. « D'accord. Quelqu'un sait ce qu'on peut rencontrer là-dedans ? »

« Des démons, » répondirent Sam et Cas en cœur.

« Bien sûr, » Dean serra les dents. « Alors, quoi, les amulettes marchent quand même lorsqu'on est près d'eux ? »

« Normalement, » dit Cas.

Voilà qui était rassurant.

: : :

Sam ouvrit la porte et ils se glissèrent dans la salle un par un. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle de banquet, suffisamment grande pour accueillir deux cent personnes. Heureusement, la foule qu'il y avait n'était pas aussi importante. La seule présence des démons était suffisante pour envoyer un frisson dans le dos de Dean. Il resta debout avec une main posée sur la poignée de la porte, convaincu qu'ils se feraient prendre dès qu'ils bougeraient.

Des tables avaient été disposées au centre de la pièce, et étaient heureusement placées loin des murs. Dean voyait les gens installées sur leurs chaises et la nourriture entassée sur les tables sans en voir les détails. D'après la puanteur qui régnait dans la salle, le menu devait être composé de viande et pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean voulut vomir devant l'odeur du jus de viande et de la graisse cuisinée. Les démons discutaient et rugissaient à pleins poumons, des assiettes s'écrasaient au sol et un grand rire s'éleva jusqu'au plafond, faisant se serrer la mâchoire de Dean à s'en casser les dents. Cependant, aucun des démons ne s'était levé en désignant les intrus, pas même lorsque Sam se mit à longer le mur.

Dean déglutit et relâcha la poignée de la porte, ayant l'impression d'être une cible mouvante alors qu'il suivait Sam. Sam marchait, les poings serrés et les yeux fixés sur la sortie à l'autre bout de la salle. Dean suivit l'exemple de Sam mais lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement de douleur, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers l'attroupement de démons. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils mangeaient ?

Un des démons déchira ce que Dean espéra être un morceau de blanc de poulet, les bracelets à ses poignets brillant à la lueur des bougies. Ils portaient tous des bijoux, de larges rangées de perles aux cous des femmes et de gros anneaux aux doigts des hommes. La foule ressemblait à une version grotesque d'une photo de groupe à un bal de promo, avec des robes tape à l'œil et des costumes bleu éclatant et jaune. Une des femmes avait même des gants qui allaient jusqu'à ses coudes. Tout comme les autres, elle mangeait avec ses doigts et Dean imagina que les tâches de gras de la viande rôtie ne quitteraient jamais le satin blanc.

Détournant les yeux, Dean serra sa main autour de l'amulette et il sentit le bord du charme mordre dans sa paume. C'était sa propre cape d'invisibilité. Dean pria pour toutes les forces bienveillantes en lesquelles il ne croyait pas et cela marcha, la magie tint. Jusqu'à ce que Cas ne renverse un chandelier.

Ils avaient parcouru la moitié de la salle lorsque Cas trébucha. Dean se retourna à l'instant où il entendit l'halètement surpris de Cas et le vit tenter de retenir le chandelier de fer, mais il était trop tard. Les bougies s'écrasèrent au sol et le chandelier heurta les dalles en marbre. Cas perdit l'équilibre et serait tombé si Dean ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

« Cas ? » Laissa échapper Dean puis il ferma la bouche, ses yeux se tournant rapidement vers les démons. Il semblait qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu ; la fête continuait, toujours aussi bruyante. Dean sentit la sueur couler le long de son dos et il jeta un regard vers son frère. Sam semblait vouloir revenir sur ses pas pour les récupérer mais Dean secoua la tête. Ils devaient partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

« Cas, tu peux marcher ? » Murmura Dean et Cas hocha la tête, se remit sur ses pieds avec une main posée sur l'épaule de Dean. Dean regarda de nouveau à la table et son monde s'écroula.

Un démon, une femme, s'était levée et les regardait. Entre ses voisins aspirant bruyamment et saisissant de la nourriture, elle se tenait complètement immobile, rappelant à Dean Cheetah se préparant à charger pour tuer. Ses yeux n'étaient pas noirs ; ils clignèrent et s'illuminèrent de jaune comme la flamme d'une bougie.

« On doit courir, » grinça Dean et la main de Cas se serra sur le bras de Dean. « Maintenant. »

Le rire à la table s'était arrêté aussi soudainement que s'il avait été coupé par un couteau. Une chaise s'écrasa au sol, les grincements du bois sur le marbre retentissant avec force dans le silence.

« Cas, viens, » insista Dean en tirant Cas avec lui. Il ne regarda plus les tables mais il sentait de plus en plus d'yeux qui se tournaient vers eux. Quelqu'un eut un fou-rire et quelqu'un d'autre fit claquer sa main contre sa bouche. Après cela, la chasse fut ouverte.


	12. X Seuil

**Auteur** : Murron

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel / Sam / Michael / Lucifer

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: Réalité alternative après l'épisode 10 de la saison 6

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Au Ciel et en Enfer

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

**La semaine prochaine, nous entamerons l'ultime chapitre, découpé en trois parties**

* * *

**x**

**Seuil**

Sam se précipita vers la sortie, Dean et Cas se ruant derrière lui. Leur course prit toute la force qui restait en Cas car à l'instant où ils franchirent le pas de la porte, il s'effondra. Il glissa de la prise de Dean et Dean ne put que l'aider à s'installer sur le sol.

« Reste au sol ! » Cria-t-il avant de courir vers Sam.

Sam avait claqué la porte derrière eux et la maintenait fermée avec son dos mais le premier démon qui s'était écrasé sur l'autre côté du battant l'avait déstabilisé de son point d'appui. Désespéré, Dean sortit son couteau et les pages des journaux de Dante, laissant tomber les feuilles jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle qu'il voulait.

« Tiens la porte, Sammy, » dit-il, entailla son bras et commença à dessiner des symboles de fermeture sur le bois lourd.

« Dépêche, » haleta Sam, les muscles de ses bras étaient saillants alors qu'il poussait de tout son poids sur son épaule contre la horde de démons. De l'autre côté, des mains griffaient et frappaient sur la porte, s'acharnant sur la poignée de la porte avec une telle force qu'elle aurait dû céder. Dean agit rapidement, mettant un sceau de sang à chaque coin de la porte jusqu'à ce que les coups ne cessent.

Dean serra la page du journal et attendit, mais il semblait que les sigils faisaient effet. Cette frontière était scellée. Pressant son mouchoir contre l'entaille à son bras, Dean recula et Sam se laissa simplement glisser contre la porte.

Dean fourra de nouveau la page du journal dans sa poche et marcha jusqu'à Cas en évitant les notes qu'il avait fait tomber.

Pressant le haut de ses poignets contre son bandeau, Cas était recroquevillé sur le sol. Le ventre serré, Dean s'accroupit près de lui. Il toucha l'épaule de Cas et il resserra sa prise en voyant que Cas ne réagissait pas.

« Cas ? » L'appela-t-il et sa voix se brisa sur le surnom. Il toucha le poignet de Cas mais Cas écarta sa main et repoussa Dean d'une pression sur sa poitrine, pour le garder à distance. Il s'assit sans aucune aide mais les muscles de ses bras se tendirent et tremblèrent. Cas se recula contre le mur, mit ses genoux contre lui et couvrit ses yeux de nouveau.

Dean eut la sensation que quelqu'un avait arraché son cœur avec des hameçons. Il s'agenouilla devant Cas, prit les deux mains de Cas et il ne démordit pas cette fois.

« Allez, » murmura-t-il. « Laisse-moi voir. »

Prudemment, il éloigna les mains de Cas de son visage et ouvrit le nœud de la cravate. Lorsque la cravate tomba, Dean posa une main sous le menton de Cas et leva sa tête. Voyant ce que le bandeau avait caché, Dean se demanda comment Cas avait réussi à rester aussi longtemps sur ses pieds.

Les tissus cicatrisés qui s'étendaient près des yeux de Cas étaient rouges et irrités, ce qui était déjà une mauvaise chose, mais la peau de Cas était également craquelée autour de la plaie. Des crevasses aussi fines que des cheveux rampaient sur ses pommettes et Dean voyait du bleu dans quelques-unes d'entre elles. La plupart des craquelures étaient composées de peau morte mais là où elles se terminaient, le sang des veines de Cas ressortait de couleur noire comme si quelqu'un avait mis de l'encre dedans.

Dean repoussa la frange de Cas et remarqua une légère décoloration au niveau des veines de son front. Ça continuait à s'étendre.

Dean regarda les fils bleu et violets qui se répandaient à partir des yeux explosés de Cas et se rendit compte de ce qui était en train d'arriver. La blessure avait percé l'armure de Cas, tout comme Cas le redoutait. À présent, les émanations de l'Enfer s'infiltraient sous sa peau et dans sa grâce sans aucune protection.

Cas grimaça et Dean laissa ses cheveux revenir en place. « C'est pas bon signe, hein ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pire que je ne le pensais, » admit Cas et Dean inclina sa tête, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cuisses.

« Nom de Dieu, Cas. »

Cas retira la cravate des mains de Dean, pressa ses lèvres en une ligne serrée et se mit presque sur ses pieds. Ses jambes ne supportèrent pas son poids et il s'affaissa sur le sol.

Dean le regarda avec méfiance avant de saisir le devant de la chemise de Cas. « Espèce de salaud obstiné, » dit-il hargneusement. « Est-ce que tu peux juste t'asseoir ? S'il te plaît ? »

Cas inspira brutalement mais il ne répondit pas. Il tortilla la cravate dans ses doigts et il détourna le visage comme s'il ne voulait pas que Dean le voie dans cet état.

C'était le cas.

Jurant dans sa barbe, Dean s'assit près de Cas et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules. Cas se figea, mais Dean le tira plus près de lui, enroulant son autre bras autour de la poitrine de Cas.

« Dean ? » Cas semblait surpris et confus, prêt à s'enfuir.

« Tais-toi, » murmura Dean. « Tais-toi. »

Il jeta un regard en direction de Sam au-dessus de la tête de Cas et l'inquiétude dans le visage de son frère augmenta son malaise. Dean ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte, la maintenant jusqu'à ce que Cas s'effondre contre lui.

: : :

Les minutes passaient mais Dean s'en fichait. Il garda son bras autour de Cas, sentait le poids de la tête de Cas sur son épaule et la main de Cas sur son genou. Sam était recroquevillé près de la porte, ses bras repliés autour de son ventre, frissonnant et expirant un souffle blanc. Il ne semblait pas plus prêt de bouger que Dean ou Cas.

Dean regarda Sam et Cas et se rendit compte que d'eux trois, il était le seul qui n'était pas amoché. L'Enfer l'avait épargné. Charmante attention.

À l'autre bout de la salle, une autre porte les attendait : elle était simplement faite de bois avec le numéro neuf en chiffres romains mis en relief sur une plaque comme une blague. Dean ne voulait pas la regarder, mais la porte menaçait comme un trou noir sur le côté de son champ visuel.

« Tu étais différent, » dit Cas et le son soudain de sa voix fit sursauter Dean.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu te demandais pourquoi j'avais demandé à mes supérieurs de me laisser te libérer du chevalet, » expliqua Cas. « C'est pace que tu étais différent. »

Dean ignorait totalement comment il devrait réagir face à cela mais il sentit son cœur battre plus fort et Cas devait l'avoir senti également.

« Ils nous ont dit de concentrer toute notre attention sur toi, » continua Cas calmement. « Je n'ai jamais eu à me concentrer avec une telle force sur une âme humaine et la tienne était éblouissante et imparfaite et obstinée. Je n'avais jamais vu… Une obstination comme la tienne. »

Une âme avec une mauvaise attitude, pensa Dean. C'était lui tout craché. Lorsque Cas se tourna, le bout de ses cheveux caressa la joue de Dean et la gorge de Dean se serra au point d'en être douloureuse.

« Tu as dit non, » murmura Cas. « Tout ce temps, tu avais dit non à Alastair et j'ai senti ce que cela t'avait coûté. Alors j'ai demandé. Je voulais te sauver. »

« Ça ne t'a pas fait que du bien, » murmura Dean et Cas souffla.

« Il y a eu des hauts et des bas. »

C'en était trop. Il se rendit compte que Cas lui avait porté de l'importance bien avant que Dean ne le connaisse. Connaissant Cas, il lui avait dit cela maintenant parce qu'il ne pensait pas en avoir à nouveau l'occasion – Dean ne savait pas quoi faire de ça. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour ça. Il fixa le plafond et pria de tout son cœur pour qu'ils soient n'importe où, ailleurs.

La main de Cas reposait doucement sur son genou et Dean étira son autre jambe, la douleur tirant dans sa cuisse lorsqu'il fit marcher ses muscles raidis à cause de la marche. Le silence dans la salle, ce qu'il percevait à peine, rappela à Dean toutes les toilettes dans lesquelles il était allé, rinçant le dentifrice de sa bouche, et regardant la lumière grise de l'aube grimper sur les cabinets. Ces matins sur la route, lorsqu'il ne s'était même pas arrêté à un motel pour la nuit, Dean s'était parfois senti terriblement fatigué alors qu'il se demandait s'il y avait un but, ne serait-ce qu'un seul, à sa vie. À la chasse. Ces matins-là, il sentait qu'il n'y avait rien derrière lui, ni devant lui, à part la route. Des fois, ça lui suffisait. D'autres fois, cela semblait plus facile de s'asseoir contre le mur des toilettes au milieu de nulle part et de s'arrêter.

Cas avait été avec lui une fois. Dean ne se souvenait pas de l'endroit où ils allaient, mais il se souvenait de Cas se brossant les dents et recrachant le dentifrice avec la même expression de concentration que lorsqu'il analysait des incantations araméennes. Ce devait être lorsque Dean et Sam avaient pris des chemins différents, parce que Dean se souvenait du vide qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Ce matin-là, le vide à l'endroit où Sam avait l'habitude d'être l'avais pris par surprise une fois de plus et il fut bien tenté de prendre la bouteille de Whiskey de l'Impala et de la boire en entier. Cependant, il avait acheté un petit-déjeuner pour Cas et avait répondu à ses questions sur le film qu'ils avaient vu l'autre nuit.

Dean ne savait pas combien de fois qu'ils s'étaient empêchés de tomber du bord, comme ça. Il ne savait pas comment il ferait si Cas ne le protégerait plus.

Enroulant son bras autour du cou de Cas, Dean se tourna et pressa un baiser sur la tête de Cas. Cas serra fermement sa jambe, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la cuisse de Dean, provoquant une vague de nécessité que Dean ne put ni expliquer, ni empêcher. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Cas et inspira, mémorisant la sensation et la chaleur qu'il avait de Cas en cet instant avant de s'éloigner.

« Allez, » dit-il. « On va te sortir d'ici et te remettre à portée de guérison. »

Cas ne répondit pas et lorsque Dean démêla ses bras, Cas reprit sa cravate et la fixa de nouveau autour de sa tête. Dean l'aida à faire le nœud, son pouce caressant la tempe de Cas.

« Tu es prêt ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit Cas. « Aide-moi à me lever, je t'en prie. »

: : :

Dean tira Cas sur ses pieds avant de venir ramasser les pages restantes du journal. Sam ne se leva pas mais il lui tendit une feuille lorsque Dean s'approcha. Dès que Dean eut remis les feuilles en place, Sam mit la main à sa poche et en retira une petite fiole qu'il posa dans la main de Dean.

Dean fronça les sourcils et fit tourner le tube de verre entre ses doigts. Un liquide transparent clapotait dedans. « C'est quoi ? »

« Du sang de Furie, » expliqua Sam. « Ça vaporise les âmes. »

« Vaporise… » Répéta Dean dont la bouche devint sèche.

« Comme de l'acide, » confirma Sam, la voix rauque avec un soupçon de douleur. Dean, à court de mots, ne put rien faire d'autre que d'écouter Sam qui continuait à parler.

« Ça fait un moment que je l'ai, » admit-il. « Lorsque tu as dit que tu allais partir à la recherche de mon âme je me suis dit que j'allais la détruire. Pour la mettre hors jeu une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Dean fut horrifié alors qu'il se rendait compte de tout ce que signifiait l'aveu de Sam. Il avait décidé de détruire son âme depuis le départ et Dean en aurait été responsable car il l'y aurait mené. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de venir avec eux, pour laquelle il s'était montré si coopératif et prêt à aider.

Une goutte de sueur dévala le long de la colonne vertébrale de Dean. Il le savait. Il savait que Sam avait quelque chose derrière la tête mais comment aurait-il pour prévoir cela ? Comment aurait-il pu l'arrêter ?

L'âme de Sam, vaporisée. Rayée de la carte. L'estomac de Dean se retourna.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » Sam haussa les épaules. « C'est trop tard. Je ne peux pas le faire. » Il leva les yeux vers Dean et son visage semblait tiré mais adouci à la fois, comme s'il était tout à coup devenu plus jeune. Il trembla et essaya de maîtriser les frissons, contractant chaque muscle de son corps.

« Je sens mon âme et l'endroit vide où elle devrait se trouver, » expliqua Sam, les mots s'écoulant de lui à présent. « Il y a toutes ces vagues qui me traversent, vieux, comme de la peine, de la peur et bon sang, du froid. » Sam ferma les yeux et enroula ses bras autour de son torse. La pièce était chaude mais le souffle qui sortait des lèvres de Sam était toujours blanc.

« Ça fait tellement mal, tu ne te rends même pas… » Balbutia Sam, puis il essaya encore. « C'est comme si à l'intérieur, j'étais coincé dans de la glace sèche. Une transmission en quatre dimensions de mon âme. » Il inclina la tête et lorsqu'il expira de nouveau, ce fut dans un rire désespéré. « J'ai essayé de la repousser, » dit-il. « Mais elle s'est déjà emboîtée tellement fermement à moi que je ne peux plus m'en défaire. »

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge. « Alors quoi, » dit-il. « Maintenant tu as peur que trucider ton âme ne te fasse du mal ? »

« Ça m'aurait été égal avant, je ne sais pas, » médita Sam. « Mais ce n'est même pas à cause de ça, vieux. Je veux la récupérer. C'est comme si tout en moi retenait son souffle. Cette âme, elle a sa place avec moi. » Il rit une fois de plus, son visage se tordant de douleur.

Dean serra la mâchoire. « Et c'est drôle pour toi ? »

« Oui, c'est amusant, » dit Sam en mettant ses mains sur le sol, prêt à se mettre debout. « Parce que je pense toujours que c'est stupide d'avaler une âme qui a été écorchée vive. Mais j'imagine que c'est ce que les âmes nous font faire, hum ? Des choses stupides ? »

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, Dean garda la bouche fermée. Lorsque Sam se leva sur ses pieds, Dean hésita et recula, glissant la fiole contre sa poitrine. Indifférent, comme s'il ne venait pas de couper le fil rouge avant que la bombe n'explose, Sam dépassa Dean et se dirigea vers Cas.

« Allez, viens, » dit-il doucement. « Tu te reposes sur moi et je ne courrai pas. »

Cas posa ses doigts contre la poitrine de Sam comme s'il pouvait sentir les endroits creux, les places en Sam qui attendaient que son âme revienne. Il hocha la tête et il eut l'air de comprendre parfaitement. « Très bien. »

Cas se reposa contre l'épaule de Sam et Sam enroula un bras autour de son dos.

Dean les regarda avec stupéfaction, encore étourdi par la confession de Sam. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait cessé de respirer jusqu'à ce que Sam guide Cas vers la porte marquée d'un neuf. Une fois qu'ils se mirent en marche, Dean obligea une grande bouffée d'air à entrer dans ses poumons et fit méthodiquement le vide dans son esprit. La fiole semblait brûler dans sa paume et sa tête était remplie d'images cauchemardesques de Sam versant le poison sur son âme et les dissolvant tous les deux.

Il laissa tomber la fiole, l'écrasa sous son pied et suivit Sam et Cas vers le seuil.


	13. Chapitre 4 - 9 L'abysse

**Auteur** : Murron

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel / Sam / Michael / Lucifer

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: Réalité alternative après l'épisode 10 de la saison 6

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Au Ciel et en Enfer

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

_Nous arrivons dans la dernière ligne droite~ Lorsque le chapitre 11 sera en ligne, vous pourrez télécharger le pdf de cette fanfiction sur mon Livejournal. Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Notes du chapitre : **

- La citation est traduite par la traductrice, faute de traduction préexistante.

- Jack Daniels : Marque de Whiskey

- White Sox : équipe de baseball de Chicago.

- A Rose by any other Name, Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare : "Rose, par n'importe quel nom" : la phrase signifie que les noms des choses n'ont pas d'impact sur la nature des choses, puisque c'est ce qu'une chose est qui la détermine.

- Henley : type de polo

- Complexe de Napoléon : Complexe d'infériorité qui sévirait particulièrement chez les personnes plus petites que la moyenne et qui se sentent obligées de compenser leur problème 'de taille'.

- Le 'Vieux Nick' est un des autres noms donnés au Diable côté anglophone.

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

**9**

**L'Abysse**

_Le diable poussa un rire méprisant, qui siffla sur toute la surface de la terre,  
__et saisissant l'être tremblant, il le mit en pièces,  
comme un enfant capricieux détruirait un insecte.  
Il éparpilla les membres sanglants avec furie et dégoût sur  
le champ et en plongea l'âme dans les profondeurs de l'Enfer.  
_- Friedrich Maximilian von Klinger, Faustus: His Life, Death and Descent into Hell.

Dans l'un des livres de Bobby, Dean avait vu une fois un dessin de l'Enfer représentant une fumerolle. Il y avait dessus un attroupement d'âmes nues qui se tordaient et qu'on jetait dans un feu rouge, les flammes s'élevant tellement haut qu'elles léchaient le plafond de la Fosse. La réalité, comme Dean le constatait une fois de plus, était différente.

Dans sa descente vers le nombril de l'Enfer, Dean se tenait sur le bord d'un lac gelé. Des rochers noirs poussaient au-travers de la glace, leurs dos couverts de givre. Il neigeait aussi : des cristaux de glace transparents tombaient, s'installaient sur les bras de Dean et fondaient sur sa peau.

Des deux côtés, les murs de pierre de la cave se courbaient vers les ténèbres. Dean leva les yeux vers le plafond en coupole, vers les stalactites qui s'abaissaient des ombres comme des dents. Il était entré tellement loin en Enfer qu'il est impossible d'aller plus bas.

Dean marcha sur le lac, en testa la surface pour voir si elle supporterait son poids et se retourna. Sam attendait près de Cas, sa main sur le coude de Cas et prêt à le guider. Il fit un signe de tête à Dean, demandant silencieusement de prendre la tête.

« Quel côté ? » Demanda Dean et le regard de Sam glissa sur la glace.

« Droit devant. »

: : :

Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps avant de rencontrer des personnes. Des âmes, se corrigea Dean, mais à ses yeux, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Il devait y en avoir des milliers, assez pour remplir un stade de football. Quelques fois, elles étaient entassés les unes sur les autres, si bien qu'il était difficile de se faufiler entres elles.

Des hommes, des femmes et quelques enfants qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de quinze ans : tous étaient différents et chacun d'eux était gelé dans le lac. Pour certains, la glace était fermement ancrée autour de leurs poitrines. D'autres avaient coulé dans le lac jusqu'aux épaules. On pouvait toujours voir leurs visages, tournés vers le haut ou sur le côté, leurs bouches grandes ouvertes et glacées dans une agonie muette. Le givre les recouvrait comme une seconde peau et avait pétrifié leurs cheveux. Dean fit de son mieux pour ne pas les toucher.

À un moment, l'une des âmes au corps congelé bougea. Ses doigts s'accrochant faiblement à la surface du lac. Il était prisonnier jusqu'aux aisselles mais ses bras étaient au-dessus de l'eau et ses mains tâtonnaient pour trouver une prise.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse l'arrêter, Sam lâcha Cas et tomba à genoux devant le type. Il agrippa les bras de l'homme comme s'il voulait le sortir de là et la main du pauvre gars se serra sur la manche de Sam. Cas fut près de Sam une seconde avant que Dean ne les rejoigne. Ils prirent tous deux Sam par les bras et le tirèrent mais Sam enfonça ses talons.

« Non. »

« Viens, Sammy, » marmonna Dean en frottant son pouce sur l'épaule de Sam.

« On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça, » dit Sam d'une voix étranglée, ses yeux fixés sur le visage de l'homme piégé. Son expression glacée ne changea pas, mais Dean vit la douleur bien vivante dans ses yeux et il ne connaissait que trop bien le désespoir de cette stase éternelle sans aucun espoir, sans aucune mort.

« Ils ont été damnés il y a longtemps, Sam, » dit Cas doucement. « Nous ne pouvons rien y faire. »

Lorsqu'ils hissèrent Sam sur ses pieds, l'homme emprisonné referma sa main sur la veste de Sam, mais sa main retomba bien assez rapidement, ses doigts tremblants.

« Je n'aime pas cet endroit, quelque chose ne va pas ici, » dit Sam d'une voix râpeuse et Dean le sentit frissonner. Il tourna Sam vers lui, détournant son attention des hommes et des femmes glacés autour d'eux.

« Je sais, » acquiesça Dean et il soutint le regard de Sam jusqu'à ce que les tremblements s'apaisent. « Viens, » dit-il. « On continue de marcher, hum ? »

Sam hocha la tête, se retira de la prise de Dean et retourna vers Cas. Dean reprit la tête une fois de plus, contournant les corps à moitié enterrés et regarda au-dessus de leurs têtes, ne voulant pas savoir s'ils étaient tous conscients.

: : :

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le champ de morts glacés, les bottes de Dean étaient couvertes de poussière de glace et les joues de Sam étaient rouges à cause du froid. Cas traînait des pieds et devait s'arrêter de temps à autre, mais il continua de marcher. Le poison de l'Enfer s'était étendu depuis longtemps au-delà de son bandeau, en fils bleus, formant une toile d'araignée jusqu'à la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Au-dessus, près d'eux, la cave s'élargissait et la lumière s'intensifia, une lueur pâle comme la lune se réfléchissant contre un mur blanc au loin. Dean évita les bords de pierre noire lorsqu'un démon se glissa hors d'une fissure de la cave et leur bloqua le passage. Ses épaules étaient courbées sous un épais manteau, il avait un sourire entendu et des yeux blancs comme le lait ; il avait l'air imposant. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un des rejetons de Lilith. Le genre à réduire en poussière une colonne vertébrale sans aucun contact.

« Alors finalement, tu es venu, » dit le démon avec mépris. « Nous t'avons atten… »

Il en était à peu près là lorsque Cas s'avança, fit glisser son épée de sa manche et l'enfonça entre les yeux du démon. Il semblerait que l'acier céleste tuait la progéniture démoniaque aussi bien que les anges parce que les yeux du démon explosèrent dans une flambée blanche.

Sa main à mi-chemin de son couteau, cela demanda une seconde à Dean de s'en rendre compte. Il fixa le tas étalé qui fut autrefois un démon et se tourna vers Cas, les sourcils haussés. « Frimeur. »

Cas se maintint debout, haletant, avec une main sur sa hanche et réussit à avoir l'air en colère malgré la cravate qui servait de bandage à ses yeux arrachés.

« Ange Macho, » ajouta Sam. Ses dents claquaient, mais il sourit tout de même. Les ignorant, Cas s'assit prudemment sur un rocher rabougri. S'il avait été plus à l'aise avec le langage gestuel, Dean était certain qu'il leur aurait fait un doigt d'honneur.

Dean donna un petit coup du bout de la botte dans le démon mort avant de regarder le mur blanc au loin. « Alors le comité d'accueil veut dire que… »

« On y est, » termina Sam, se balançant sur ses pieds jusqu'à ce que Dean ne lui donne un point d'appui. Il faisait froid ici bas, oui, mais les températures n'affectaient pas Dean comme elles le devraient. L'air de la caverne le faisait un peu frissonner mais lorsqu'il pressait ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, il sentait toujours la chaleur de son corps entre elles.

Sam, d'un autre côté, avait l'air d'avoir passé la nuit dans un congélateur sur pattes. Du gel s'était déposé sur ses sourcils et la peau sous ses yeux avait l'air violette et meurtrie. Son souffle était pâle devant ses lèvres et d'après les halètements irréguliers qu'il faisait, Dean imagina que la glace ne devait pas être que sous les pieds de Sam, elle gelait le moindre centimètre de son corps.

Dean souhaita avoir encore sa veste, mais la donner à Sam ne changerait pas grand-chose. Réflexion faite.

Descendant sur un genou près du démon mort, Dean retira le manteau de la sentinelle et le jeta à Sam. Le manque de discussion de Sam lorsqu'il mit le manteau dit une ou deux choses à Dean. Il attendit que Sam ait boutonné le manteau, puis prit les mains de Sam dans les siennes et les frotta.

Les épaules de Sam s'affaissèrent de soulagement mais lorsqu'il parla, il sembla incertain. « Ne devrions-nous pas continuer ? »

« On a le temps, » insista Dean. Le temps de réunir les armes qu'ils n'avaient pas apporté, d'exploiter les ressources qu'ils n'avaient pas, et de suivre le plan auquel ils n'avaient jamais pensé. Oui, tout le temps.

Mordant sa lèvre, Dean entoura de ses mains les pattes ridiculement grandes de Sam comme il le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Certains jours d'hiver, ils devaient occuper des maisons sans chauffage et Dean avait dû trouver des moyens pour garder Sam au chaud, en lui mettant son vieux sweat à capuche et en l'enroulant dans un sac de couchage.

Peut-être que Sam se souvenait aussi de ce temps-là, parce qu'il enroula ses mains dans les cavernes des paumes de Dean de la manière dont il le faisait lorsque sa tête n'atteignait pas encore l'épaule de Dean.

« Et je pensais que tu t'en fichais, » rit Sam avec une voix rauque.

« La ferme, » marmonna Dean.

Sam le regarda durement mais Dean ne croisa pas ses yeux. Après avoir secouru Sam de la chute en haut de la tour, Dean avait abandonné l'idée de différentier Sam avec une âme de Sam sans âme. Cet homme était autant son frère que celui qui avait sauté en Enfer. Il ignorait comment il réussirait à protéger l'une ou l'autre partie de Sam, l'homme gelant près de la cage ou l'âme qui était torturée à l'intérieur. Il espéra être assez obstiné pour au moins essayer.

Lorsque Dean sentit un peu de chaleur revenir dans les mains de Sam, il les laissa et repoussa les revers du manteau du démon sur les articulations de Sam.

« Merci, » dit Sam en remontant le col, repoussant le grand manteau noir autour de lui comme une coquille.

Dean hocha la tête, son regard glissant vers le lointain mur pâle avant de se diriger vers Cas. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Cas pendant que Sam se posa sur la gauche de Cas.

« Je ne crois pas pouvoir marcher, » admit Cas. « Continuez, je vous suivrai quand je le pourrai. »

« Mais oui, c'est ça, » grogna Dean et avec l'aide de Sam, il mit Cas sur ses pieds.

: : :

Ça avait tout l'air d'une mauvaise blague, établit Dean. Un cinglé, un mec sans âme et un ange aveugle qui marchaient en Enfer. Il avait largement dépassé le moment où cela l'inquiétait.

Ils traversèrent la glace côte à côte. Sam soutint Cas jusqu'à ce que Cas ne se détache de lui et n'insiste pour marcher le dernier tronçon seul. Dean se mordit la langue mais il ne pouvait pas croire que Cas trouve qu'il ait une âme obstinée.

Dean avait autrefois dit à Cas de ne jamais changer, et, oui, on dirait qu'il était toujours le même. Dean sourit.

Sentant le lac craquer sous ses pieds, Dean se souvint d'une nuit, trois ans plus tôt, avec l'Apocalypse qui tournait au-dessus de leurs têtes et Cas qui était pratiquement mortel. Cette nuit, Dean, Sam et Cas avaient occupé une maison vide avec une bouteille de Jack et une de Téquila en renfort. Ils avaient dessiné des anges en bâtons sur les murs et ils avaient lancé des flèches sur la bedaine de Zachariah parce que oui, ils étaient aussi bourrés que ça.

Sam s'était affalé sur son ventre avec sa veste pliée en-dessous de son menton. Il avait regardé de ses yeux vitreux Cas viser une des cornes de Lucifer et la rater d'au moins vingt-cinq centimètres.

« Mec, » avait rit Sam. « Tu dois y aller mollo sur le whiskey. »

« Je ne suis pas saoul, » avait insisté Cas, formant avec sa bouche les mots de façon plus exagérée que d'habitude.

Dean lui avait offert un sourire paisible. « Alors, tu es nul en tir. »

Dean se souvint de s'être étalé dans son sac de couchage et que Cas s'était assis près de lui dans son costume noir de comptable. Alors que Sam s'était assoupi, Cas passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean, son contact était doux et attentionné. La pièce avait un peu tourné autour d'eux, mais Dean ne s'était jamais senti aussi calme depuis des années.

C'était un bon souvenir, avait décrété Dean. Il s'y plongea encore quelques instants, puis le repoussa lorsqu'ils franchirent la ligne de démons morts.

À l'inverse des âmes glacées, les démons avait été fumés, leurs yeux brûlés dans leurs orbites. Cas ne les avait pas tués, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient morts. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient essayé de franchir le mur invisible mais que quelque chose les avait stoppés, peut-être un filet de lasers invisible qui avait grillé les démons sur place. Quoi que ce soit, ça n'arrêterait pas Dean, Sam ou Cas.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Dean vit que le mur blanc était fait de glace, et en fait, on aurait dit que le lac avait été incliné à quatre-vingt dix degrés et qu'il montait droit vers le plafond.

La Cage. Ce devait être elle.

Cela ne surprit pas Dean de découvrir que la prison du Diable était faite de glace. Après tout, Lucifer lui avait dit que le froid était son élément et que la glace pouvait brûler aussi douloureusement que le feu.

Ils s'approchèrent à quelques pas du mur lorsque Sam s'effondra. Cas l'attrapa et vacilla sous le poids de Sam jusqu'à ce que Dean entoure la poitrine de Sam d'un bras. Ensemble, ils posèrent délicatement Sam sur le lac. Lorsqu'il se recroquevilla sur la glace, il frissonnait énormément.

Cas s'agenouilla près de Sam, palpa son visage et retira la glace de ses sourcils. Dean frictionna les bras de Sam mais même le manteau du démon en laine épaisse semblait moite et froid. Sam se força à regarder le mur blanc, puis il grogna et repoussa ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Agrippant l'épaule de Sam, Dean fixa le mur. Ils étaient si près.

Il se retourna vers Sam et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Va, » lui dit Cas. « Je reste près de lui. »

Dean tira sur le col du manteau de Sam, voyant le froncement de sourcils agonisant sur le visage de Sam. Toutes les cellules de son corps criaient à Dean de l'aider, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers la Cage. Dean détestait laisser Sam et Cas mais il savait qu'il devait en terminer avec ça si c'était en son pouvoir.

Sam lui jeta un regard, ses yeux plissés et fiers. « Va te défouler, » dit-il en serrant les dents. « Défoule-toi. »

Dean hocha la tête.

Lorsqu'il se releva, Cas tâtonna jusqu'à son poignet. « Ne les laisse pas te berner, » dit Cas.

« Merci pour le vote de confiance, » marmonna Dean, puis il se mit sur ses pieds.

: : :

La barrière s'étendait d'un bord à l'autre de la cave, ne permettant aucun fossé ou crevasse. De près, elle ressemblait à un rideau de verre, transparent et blême, ondulant là où les couches de glace avaient fusionné. Dean posa le bout de ses doigts contre le mur, s'attendant à y sentir une surface dure et lisse. Mais ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la barrière, passant au-travers de la glace comme une cuillère dans du pudding. Un pudding d'un froid polaire qui transperça sa peau d'aiguilles douloureuses.

Dean siffla et retira rapidement sa main, la levant au-dessus de sa tête. Ses doigts étaient devenus mortellement blancs mais lorsqu'il les bougea, le sang se remit à circuler. Il serrait toujours le poing lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un approcher du mur de l'autre côté.

La glace rendait la silhouette de l'homme floue, mais plus il s'approchait, plus il était facile de distinguer les détails. Jeans délavés, une veste verte des surplus de l'armée et des cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de l'autre côté du mur, il fut impossible de ne pas reconnaître le visage de l'homme.

Dean serra la mâchoire et croisa le regard d'Adam au-travers de la glace. L'Enfer glaçait peut-être Sam jusqu'aux os, mais Adam était congelé sur place. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige, ses lèvres bleuies et ses cheveux étaient recouverts d'une croûte de givre.

En le regardant, Dean sentit le chagrin le poignarder. Son père avait essayé de lui épargner cette vie, mais l'héritage avait pris le dessus. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait jamais connu ça. Il faisait des études pour devenir médecin. Quelques années plus tard, il aurait emmené son propre fils à un match des White Sox. Adam ne méritait pas ça.

« Bonjour, mon frère, » dit Adam et sa voix semblait claire, comme si la barrière entre eux n'existait pas.

« Adam, » dit Dean. « Nous pensions que tu étais– »

« Mort ? » Sourit Adam. « J'aimerais bien. »

Il inclina la tête et Dean entrevit un vacillement dans ses yeux, une lueur pâle à la place de ses pupilles.

Si cela était possible, le sang de Dean se serait glacé. « Tu n'es pas Adam. »

De l'autre côté du mur, le sourire de Michael s'agrandit. « Pas vraiment. Il est là, aussi, » ajouta-t-il en mettant les mains sur sa poitrine. « Là où tu l'as laissé. Pendant tout ce temps, nous nous sommes tenus compagnie. »

Les mots avaient tout juste quitté la bouche de Michael que son ombre s'embrasa derrière lui, s'agrandit suffisamment pour caresser le plafond et s'écrasa contre le mur de glace avec assez de force pour le faire trembler. Dean fit un pas en arrière, de la glace pilée pleuvant sur le bout de ses bottes.

« Oh oui, » dit Michael. « Et il y a lui, aussi. »

Alors que Dean l'observait, l'ombre se contracta, prit vaguement la forme d'un homme et s'agita le long du mur avant de se reculer dans un coin.

Lucifer savait comment faire un caprice même sans corps.

Michael haussa les épaules et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Dean. « Je vois que tu as amené aussi ton propre frère, » dit-il avant de lever un sourcil. « Et qui est avec lui ? »

Dean ne répondit pas mais Michael n'avait pas besoin de lui pour le savoir. « Castiel, » appela-t-il. « Est-ce toi ? Comme tu es résistant. Pourquoi ne t'approches-tu pas ? Je veux te présenter mes hommages. »

Dean regarda derrière malgré lui. Cas avait étalé son trench-coat sur Sam et tenait délicatement la tête de Sam sur ses genoux. Lorsque Michael l'appela, Cas se tourna vers sa voix et lui montra qu'après tout, il savait comment utiliser son majeur.

Dans les replis et les ondulations du mur de glace, le visage de Michael sembla étrange l'espace d'un moment. Lucifer apparut une fois de plus sur la gauche, s'accroupit pour sauter mais Michael leva la main. Lorsqu'il regarda Dean, son expression était douce et de nouveau calme.

« Je parie que tu es venu ici pour ça ? » Demanda-t-il en levant la main. Une lumière vacilla juste au-dessus de sa paume.

Le cœur de Dean sauta dans sa gorge. Il avait déjà vu des âmes humaines : lorsqu'ils avaient chassé Famine, lui et Sam en avaient libéré une d'une valise. Cette âme avait brillé comme un arbre de noël, illuminant assez pour blesser les yeux de Dean. L'âme que tenait Michael sur sa paume avait l'air de l'étincelle au-dessus de la mèche d'une bougie mourante.

_Sam_, pensa Dean.

« Dean, Dean, » menaça Michael. « Tu es tellement prévisible. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Décortiqua Dean, les mots râpant sa gorge. _Ne les laisse pas te berner_, l'avertissement de Cas retentissait dans sa tête.

« Je savais que tu viendrais, » confia Michael. « Après tout, j'ai renvoyé Sam là-haut. Une partie en moins. » Il referma la main sur l'âme de Sam et Dean fut à deux doigts de se jeter encore et encore contre le mur. Il fit tout son possible pour garder un visage neutre.

Le sourire que lui fit Michael lui dit qu'il ne réussit pas.

« Oh, ne sois pas si surpris, » dit Michael. « Sam était la carotte parfaite pour t'attirer. Je savais que tu reviendrais sur ses pas une fois que tu te rendrais compte que son âme manquait. Même si ça t'a pris un peu plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. » Michael rit. « Quoi, tu ne réponds pas ? »

Dean serra les poings, sentant les muscles se contracter dans ses bras et ses épaules. La vanité de Michael alimenta sa haine pour l'ordre céleste. Tous étaient des salauds manipulateurs et des hypocrites moralisateurs. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que Zachariah idolâtrait Michael.

_Deux gros cons, l'un comme l'autre_, pensa Dean en se souvenant comment ça s'était terminé pour Zach.

Le souvenir de l'éperonnage d'une épée dans la tête de Zachariah aida Dean à calmer son tempérament.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi, » dit-il et regarda Michael tressaillir. Cette réaction valait de l'or donc Dean sourit à Michael, rendant son sourire aussi prétentieux qu'il le pouvait. « Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de libérer qui que ce soit, » railla-t-il. « Tu n'es qu'un rat dans une cage. »

Cette fois, lorsque Lucifer tapa violemment contre le mur, Dean tint pied, ignorant les morceaux de glace qui tombèrent des hauteurs et s'écrasèrent au sol à portée de Dean. Alors que le Diable se repliait, Michael plissa les yeux vers Dean.

« Tu te trouves malin, » déclara-t-il. « Bien. Si je suis sans défenses, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne tends pas la main dans notre prison pour me prendre l'âme de ton frère ? Tu t'es rendu compte que tu le pouvais à partir de ton côté, non ? » Il ouvrit la main, montrant la faible lueur de l'âme de Sam et la tendit près du mur. « Allez, » insista Michael. « Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »

Dean serra ses poings de chaque côté de lui. Il voulait prendre cette âme des griffes de Michael et lui coller un coup de poing dans la foulée mais il avait également peur. Jusque-là, les murs de la Cage l'avaient protégé de l'archange, mais s'il tendait le bras au-delà de la barrière, il perdrait le seul avantage à sa disposition.

Michael lut en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Ah, » dit Michael en refermant ses doigts autour de l'âme de Sam une fois de plus. « J'imagine que nous sommes dans une impasse. »

« Tu savais ce qu'il arriverait, » dit Dean et au moment où les mots quittèrent sa bouche, il sut que c'était vrai. Michael n'avait peut-être pas orchestré l'arrivée de Dean en Enfer comme il l'avait déclaré, mais il appréciait de voir Dean ici-bas et voulait quelque chose de lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'impatience dans les yeux d'Adam. Dean s'approcha d'un pas, sentit le froid irradier du mur gelé. « Tu sais que je ne partirai pas sans l'âme de Sam et tu sais que je jouerai le jeu.  
Arrête de traîner et dis-moi quel est ton pacte. »

« Tsk, » Michal fit claquer sa langue. « Je ne suis pas un démon Dean. Je ne fais pas des pactes. Je voudrais faire un pari. »

_Même en changeant le nom, une rose est une rose_, pensa Dean mais il se mordit la langue.

« Je vais te donner une chance de récupérer l'âme de ton frère, » expliqua Michael. « Si tu peux le faire, tu pourras reprendre l'âme. Sinon, Lucifer et moi serons libres. »

« Mais oui, » dit Dean. « Tu vas me dire de tendre le bras et Lucy va me l'arracher. »

« Oh non, » lui assura Michael. « Rien de tout ça. Nous jouerons fair-play. »

« Mais oui, » répéta Dean. Il voulut regarder de nouveau Cas, voir s'il suivait l'échange et peut-être avoir une idée sur la façon de procéder. Michael le verrait comme une faiblesse et il n'aurait pas tort. Ne les laisse pas te berner, entendit-il encore et il respira lentement.

Il devait trouver un moyen pour déjouer les plans de Michael. Accepter les termes et retourner le jeu à son avantage.

C'était du gâteau.

« D'accord, je te suis, » dit Dean. « Comment est-ce qu'on joue ce jeu-là ? »

« Laisse-moi te montrer. » Une fois de plus, Michael étendit sa main ouverte près du mur et cette fois, l'âme de Sam glissa de ses doigts et s'attacha à la glace. Elle s'y cramponna comme un point de soleil sur une fenêtre.

« Allez, » dit Michael en reculant. « Prends-le. »

Dean hésita. « Comme ça ? »

Michael regarda sur son côté. « Non, pas vraiment. »

Si Dean avait attrapé l'âme immédiatement, il aurait pu la récupérer. Mais à la seconde où il s'y décida, Lucifer se précipita sur le mur et il s'écrasa sous sa forme d'ombre sur l'âme de Sam, l'engloutissant.

Sur le lac, Sam haleta de douleur et Dean cria, « Non ! »

Ses mains volèrent et la seule chose qui l'empêcha de plonger ses poings dans la forme sombre du Diable fut Cas l'appelant. « Dean, non ! »

Dean se figea, ses doigts s'éloignant lentement de la barrière. Son cœur battait au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il voyait Lucifer remuer le long de la glace comme un nuage d'orage, puis tout à coup, l'ombre recula, s'éclaircissant comme la brume au matin. À la place, il y a avait deux lueurs identiques, brillant et se réfléchissant dans la glace épaisse.

Dean recula sa main, sentant son monde s'écrouler alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'on voulait qu'il fasse.

« J'imagine que c'est un peu redondant, » dit Michael distraitement. « Mais prends-en une. Fais juste attention à ce que ce ne soit pas mon frère que tu mettras dans les os de Sam. »

: : :

_Les jeux_, pensa Dean. Les anges et leurs jeux à la con. Ce n'était pas si étonnant que Gabriel soit devenu un embrouilleur.

Frottant une main contre son menton, Dean allait et venait le long du mur avant de s'arrêter de nouveau devant les lueurs piégées. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait deviner qui était qui ?

« Tu n'as pas l'air si sûr de toi maintenant, » médita Michael. « Si tu n'es pas sûr de toi, nous pouvons avoir un autre accord. Tu me libères et je ramène l'âme de ton frère avec moi. Il n'y a aucun risque et aucune devinette. Ce sera aussi facile que– »

Dean posa sa main sur la barrière avant que Michael ne puisse finir.

Cela fut aussi douloureux que la première fois, le froid mortel courant dans son bras et engourdissant ses muscles. Il serra les dents à cause de la douleur et poussa sa main plus profondément jusqu'à ce que ses doigts n'effleurent la première des lueurs jumelles. À l'instant où la lueur frôla sa peau, Dean sentit une vague d'amour et d'accueil le traverser. La sensation d'être embrassé par des douzaines de bras était si écrasante que Dean manqua de reculer.

_Sammy ?_ Pensa-t-il et entendit une voix lui répondre dans sa tête.

_Dean. Enfin._

C'était la voix de Sam mais la force de son étreinte mit Dean mal à l'aise. Même lorsqu'il était petit, Sam ne s'était jamais accroché à lui comme ça. Ce pourrait être l'Enfer. Après une année passée dans la Cage, qui ne s'agripperait pas à la première main tendue ?

Se renfrognant, Dean se libéra des mains invisibles qui s'accrochaient à la manche de son Henley. Il s'interrompit puis tendit la main vers l'autre lueur, enfonçant ses doigts dans la lumière.

À l'inverse de la vague de la première âme, le stimulus était presque terne, comme le toucher fatigué d'une main ou un sourire las.

_Je t'avais dit de me laisser là._

_Comme si je t'écouterai un jour,_ pensa Dean et il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de son cœur, un soupir d'exaspération trottinant autour de ses bras. Ce devait être Sam, roulant les yeux pour lui.

Serait-ce aussi facile ?

Dean jeta un regard vers Michael mais son visage demeurait impassible et ne laissait rien filtrer. Dean referma sa main et sentit l'âme vibrer dans le creux de sa paume. Prudemment, Dean retira sa main, la glace éraflant son poignet. Lorsqu'il libéra son poing, une fine pellicule de givre recouvrait ses articulations mais elle avait déjà commencé à fondre. Entre ses doigts, Dean voyait l'âme briller comme la surface de l'eau reflétait le soleil.

« En es-tu certain ? » dit Michael et il y avait quelque chose de tellement suffisant dans sa voix que Dean le regarda hargneusement. Ce salaud souriait encore.

Dean referma son poing sur sa poitrine et s'éloigna du mur. Était-il certain ? S'il se fiait au visage de Michael, Dean avait joué la partie comme il l'entendait. Ou c'était du bluffe.

Enroulant ses deux mains sur l'âme qu'il portait en un geste protecteur, Dean se retourna et marcha vers Sam et Cas. Sam était toujours allongé au sol avec sa tête disposée sur les genoux de Cas. Lorsque Dean arriva à leur hauteur, Cas murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Sam et serra son épaule.

Dean s'agenouilla près d'eux, l'âme nichée dans ses paumes. Il espérait que Sam la reconnaîtrait, mais Sam n'était pas en mesure de voir quoi que ce soit. Tout son corps tremblait comme des feuilles mortes sur un arbre, ses yeux étaient fermés avec force et de la glace blanche dépeignaient ses cils. Dean se mordit la lèvre, essayant de sentir quelque chose émanant de l'âme, un petit signal qui lui dirait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. S'il insérait cette lumière, planterait-il le Diable dans la poitrine de son frère ?

L'âme resta muette et Dean dut se fier à cette seule seconde de certitude lorsqu'il l'avait touchée pour la première fois.

Il tendit les bras au-dessus du visage de Sam et dès que l'âme fut assez près, Sam ouvrit la bouche et respira la lumière. Une fois que l'âme fut passée par ses lèvres, Sam en eut le souffle coupé et fit un mouvement de recul, ses yeux s'ouvrant violemment et s'embrasant de blanc avant qu'ils ne se referment de nouveau. Ensuite, toute la tension sembla s'évaporer de son corps, les tremblements s'arrêtèrent et Sam laissa échapper un soupir qui était pâle devant sa bouche.

Dean s'agenouilla sur le lac, ses mains enroulées autour du manteau de Sam. Il priait, il ne savait trop à qui, une litanie de _je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie_.

« Sam ? » Croassa-t-il.

Sam bougea, tourna la tête et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux cette fois, ils étaient tout simplement bruns. Il n'y avait aucune lueur irréelle en eux.

« Dean ? » Appela-t-il, et Dean serra son poing si fort qu'il sentait le tranchant de ses ongles au-travers du manteau.

« Oui ? »

Sam sourit. « Merci de ne pas m'avoir écouté. »

« Gros béta, » soupira Dean d'une voix tremblante en inclinant la tête, le soulagement si puissant qu'il en rit presque.

« Sam, » dit Cas, comme s'il avait besoin d'en être sûr.

« Hé, Cas, » répondit Sam en tapotant le genou de Cas. Dean releva les yeux cette fois pour voir les épaules de Cas s'affaisser de soulagement. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Dean repoussa la frange tombante de Sam et s'en fichait royalement s'il avait l'air sentimental.

Le tonnerre retentit derrière eux et Lucifer se jeta contre le mur de la cage, l'écho de son grondement ondulant sur le lac. Dean sentit le lac trembler sous ses genoux.

« Tu as battu le Diable, » leur cria Michael lorsque les secousses cessèrent. « Je suis impressionné. »

Je t'ai battu, pensa Dean. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Michael pensait que Dean avait fait le mauvais choix. Il avait eu trop confiance en la tromperie et le mensonge de Lucifer, des talents qui correspondaient à la candeur de Michael lorsque ça l'arrangeait. Seulement, aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait comment marchaient les humains, ou la famille.

Tant pis.

« Va te faire voir, » marmonna Dean.

Vu que Dean ne mordait pas l'appât, Michael changea de tactique. « Je vois pourquoi tu as décidé de parier sur eux, Castiel, » dit-il et Castiel se figea.

« Le courage des hommes est un spectacle merveilleux, » n'en finissait plus Michael. « Ce sont les plus précieuses créations de notre père. Toi et moi, nous n'avons jamais discuté ce point. »

Cas inspira et cria quelque chose en Hénokéen, en direction de Michael. Quoi que cela pouvait-il être, Dean eût l'impression que c'était une version un peu plus fleurie de Va te faire voir. Si Cas avait jeté une allumette dans un baril d'huile, l'effet aurait été tout autant radical.

Derrière le mur, Michael devint fou furieux, hurlant à Cas qu'il lui interdisait de le laisser ici, qu'il était toujours son commandant. « Sale lâche, traître, » fulmina-t-il. « J'arracherai tes ailes et les clouerai aux portes du Paradis. »

Il continua à divaguer et Cas se remit à l'ignorer. Pendant ce temps, Dean aida Sam à s'asseoir et Sam frotta la glace de ses cheveux. Lorsque Dean posa la main sur la joue de Sam, il trouva qu'il était un peu plus chaud qu'avant. Derrière eux, Michael leur lançait toujours des jurons comme si c'était pour le style.

« Comment se passe ta campagne, Castiel ? » Cria-t-il. « Est-ce que tu gagnes ? Je ne le crois pas. Tu es un fantassin. Tu n'es personne. »

« Chouette réunion de famille, hum ? » Demanda Dean à Cas et Cas haussa les épaules.

« Je ne l'ai jamais aimé à ce point. »

« On peut pas t'en vouloir, » dit Sam en haussant les épaules. « C'est un connard. »

Dean tapota l'épaule de Sam mais Sam attrapa sa main.

« Adam, » dit-il d'une voix râpeuse.

Dean hocha la tête et se tourna vers la cage. « Je sais. »

Michael se tenait près du mur, faisant glisser ses deux mains sur la barrière. Ça avait dû le rendre dingue que Dean puisse en traverser le filet et pas lui. Cela émerveilla Dean. Michael était venu en Enfer avec un complexe de Napoléon. Et si son emprisonnement avait détruit la dernière barrière qui maintenait sa santé mentale ?

C'était un archange dingue. La pensée n'était pas aussi satisfaisante qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

« Libérez-moi et je m'occuperai de réparer les dégâts que vous avez causés, » promit Michael. « Je demanderai même à Raphael de cesser. Tu vas échouer sans moi ! »

Devant cela, Castiel leva sa tête et se tourna une fois de plus vers Michael. Il ne dit rien mais Michael devait avoir malgré tout décelé quelques signes. À son approche, Michael s'arrêta de crier mais il regarda Dean intensément, ce qui fit frissonner Dean. « Laisse-moi sortir, » dit Michael en serrant les dents, les yeux d'Adam brûlant avec la grâce de l'archange. Derrière lui, Dean vit Lucifer rôder sans relâche.

« Pour que toi et le Vieux Nick puissiez danser sur la belle terre verte de Dieu ? » Dit Dean. « Hors de question. »

« Oublie un peu mon stupide frère et l'Apocalypse, » cracha Michael, Dean leva un sourcil. « Laisse-moi sortir avant que lui, » il pointa un doigt en direction de Cas, « ne la détruise. »

Dean haussa les épaules. « De mon point de vue, Cas fait un bien meilleur boulot que toi. » Il garda une voix calme mais son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Michael était tellement occupé à faire un nouveau marché avec Dean qu'il ne faisait plus attention à Lucifer. Il ne vit pas Lucifer se figer aux mots 'stupide frère'. Il ne réagit pas non plus lorsque l'ombre de Lucifer rampa vers lui.

« Singe sans cervelle, » siffla Michael. « Tu ne sais rien. Il va tout détruire ! »

Détruire quoi, se demanda Dean. Les lois célestes sur la terre ? Si c'était le cas, Dean prendrait un drapeau et applaudirait. Voyant l'ombre de Lucifer grandir derrière l'épaule de Michael, Dean sentit une goutte de sueur glisser dans son dos.

« Peut-être qu'il est temps que quelqu'un le fasse, » dit-il et lorsque Michael ouvrit sa bouche pour les maudire de nouveau, Lucifer bondit sur lui.

Dès que Lucifer frappa Michael dans le dos, Michael s'enflamma comme du bacon. Dean leva le bras pour protéger ses yeux et lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau, le corps d'Adam gisait, recroquevillé, sur le sol. Deux colonnes de lumière blanche jaillissaient de son dos et s'élevaient dans l'air, tournant l'une autour de l'autre, se tordant et s'illuminant comme des feux électriques. Alors qu'ils montaient, les anges changeaient sans cesse de forme, passant d'hommes à des aigles et à d'autres créatures qui dépassaient l'entendement de Dean. Il était impossible de se tromper ; ils voulaient étouffer la vie de l'autre.

Dean frotta ses yeux qui le brûlaient et se concentra une fois de plus vers Adam. Le corps du jeune homme était étendu, tordu et brisé sur le sol de la cage, mais une petite étincelle de lumière s'était détachée de sa poitrine et trébuchait en titubant vers le mur.

Alors que Lucifer et Michael se donnaient des coups, Dean plongea sa main dans le mur et tendit la main vers l'âme d'Adam. Elle se posa facilement entre ses doigts, douce et légère comme de la barbe à papa, mais à l'instant où Dean s'en saisit, un fil de lumière blanche s'enroula autour de son poignet.

Michael. Dean sentait sa colère ronger sa peau comme de la lessive et il s'y tenait fermement comme une ventouse. Dean essaya de se libérer, mais désincarné ou non, Michael avait une fichue prise. Il tira Dean dans le mur jusqu'à ce que l'épaule de Dean soit complètement dedans et que la glace ne coupe sa joue. Dean entendit alors les vraies voix des anges, un perçant bruit ardent qui devenait de plus en plus fort. Dean eut le souffle coupé, convaincu que le bruit allait exploser ses tympans d'un instant à l'autre. Ses pieds glissèrent sur le lac jusqu'à ce qu'une bouffée d'air ne souffle dans son dos et Cas apparut près de lui, enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Dean.

Cas tira et Dean cria, les muscles de son bras et de son épaule s'étirant presque au maximum de sa capacité physique. Voyant que la prise de Michael ne faiblissait pas, Cas s'avança dans le mur, tendit le bras et enfonça ses doigts dans la lumière gluante qu'était le bras de Michael. Michael n'hésita pas ; il laissa partir le bras de Dean et s'accrocha à Cas.

Resserrant trois mains de plus sur le bras de Cas, Michael tira Cas à l'intérieur. Sentant la prise de Cas glisser de sa taille, Dean enfouit l'âme d'Adam près de sa poitrine et utilisa sa main libre pour agripper la ceinture de Cas. Il planta ses pieds dans le sol, Cas fit de même, mais la grâce de Michael engouffrait le bras de Cas jusqu'au coude, couvrant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Lucifer revint juste au moment où il sembla que Michael allait emporter leur jeu de tire à la corde. Surgissant comme une épée entre eux, il poussa Michael loin de Cas et la soudaine libération fit trébucher Dean et Cas au-travers de la barrière. Ils avaient à peine quitté la Cage que Lucifer et Michael se jetèrent contre le mur comme un train à toute vitesse. Des tronçons de glace se détachèrent du mur comme des éclats d'obus et la vague de choc fit tomber Dean. De la glace tombant autour de lui, il se heurta contre le lac la tête la première et perdit connaissance.

: : :

Dean se réveilla en voyant son frère mort d'inquiétude au-dessus de lui. Sam avait l'air d'une version plus chaleureuse de Mort, son visage était pâle comme un linge et ses lèvres blanches bougeaient. La tête de Dean sonnait et il ne comprit pas ce que Sam essayait de lui dire mais il découvrit qu'il tenait toujours l'âme d'Adam. Ses oreilles perçurent de nouveau les sons, Sam disant son nom, le tonnerre frissonnant au-dessus du lac et de la glace craquant. Dean tourna la tête et vit Cas allongé sur le ventre, ses mains repliées sur le sol.

« Cas ? » Croassa Dean.

« Il respire encore, il va bien, » dit Sam, son visage crissa et ses yeux se posèrent sur la gauche de Dean. « Dean, hé, bon sang, vieux. »

Dean fronça les sourcils, tendit le cou et découvrit un morceau de glace qui transperçait son épaule. « Oh. »

La douleur attendit que Dean en vit sa source, mais un regard au sang qui trempait l'éclat et le feu éclata dans l'épaule de Dean. Ce n'était pas une grande écharde mais bon sang, elle faisait un mal de chien.

« Je dois la retirer, » dit Sam. « Ça va aller ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Dean. « Fais vite. »

Sam avait déjà découpé le trench-coat de Cas : il enroula une bande autour de sa main et agrippa le morceau de glace coupante. Dean s'obligea à respirer calmement. Son regard trouva le mur et les débris éparpillés devant lui. À l'intérieur de la Cage, Michael et Lucifer se battaient encore, crépitant et fouettant comme du tonnerre en bouteille.

Pressant Dean contre le sol avec une main posée sur la clavicule, Sam retira le fragment d'un coup sec. Dean tressaillit mais fit attention à ne pas écraser l'âme d'Adam dans son poing. Il mordit l'intérieur de ses lèvres pendant que Sam étanchait le sang avec d'autres bandes du manteau de Cas. Dean espéra que Cas en avait un de rechange. Ce type était marié avec son trench-coat. Sam attacha le bandage provisoire avec la ceinture du manteau et aida Dean à se mettre debout.

À l'instant où il fut sur pieds, Dean donna l'âme d'Adam à Sam et alla voir Cas. Il respirait, mais même si Dean secoua son épaule ou cria dans son oreille, Cas ne se releva pas. Sam s'accroupit de l'autre côté de Cas et ils le mirent sur son dos. Il ne réagit toujours pas, mais un motif de veines empoisonnées par l'Enfer était descendu le long de la joue de Cas et couvrait le côté de son cou. Dean touchait les lignes bleues sous la joue de Cas lorsqu'un rocher de la taille de la tête de Dean se détacha du plafond et s'écrasa en morceaux près de Sam.

« Merde ! » Jura Dean.

« Faut filer, » dit Sam. « Ils vont détruire cette fichue cave. »

Le regard de Dean se porta rapidement vers le haut. Avec les anges qui se projetaient à vive allure contre leur prison comme un flipper, la Cage tremblait et de la poussière de roche tombait du plafond. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les stalactites ne se détachent et l'empalent tout le monde sur place.

« Et toi ? » Demanda Dean à Sam. « Tu es en mesure de partir ? »

« Je vais bien, je– » réussit à dire Sam avant de se tourner et d'être malade sur la glace.

« Super, » marmonna Dean. Il agrippa le devant de la chemise de Cas et essaya de le relever, mais à la seconde où ses muscles se tendirent, un nouvel éclair de douleur traversa son épaule. Dean haleta et sa main se serra sur son bandage. Sifflant entre ses dents, Dean échangea un regard avec Sam.

« On échange ? » Demanda Sam en essuyant sa bouche d'une main.

« Oui. »

Enroulant son mauvais bras contre son ventre, Dean prit l'âme d'Adam et Sam souleva Cas sur ses épaules. Il se débattit avec le poids mort de Cas, mais il put le soulever et se mettre en marche. Ensemble, Sam et Dean marchaient, boitillaient loin de la Cage. De la lumière luit rapidement derrière eux et balaya toute la cave.

Suivant son ombre en traversant le lac, Dean regard derrière lui. Michael et Lucifer avaient grimpé tout en haut du plafond, leur spectacle de laser en donnant à Pink Floyd pour son argent. Dean se demanda s'ils pourraient continuer comme ça pour toutes les éternités à venir, déversant leur haine mutuelle, se taillant en pièces pour les recoller ensuite. Ils feraient mieux de s'installer confortablement parce que leur histoire était terminée. Il n'y aurait plus de prophéties, plus de jeux pour détruire le monde. Avec un peu de chance, même les anges et les démons oublieraient qu'ils aient existé. Dean pensa qu'il était peut-être la dernière personne à être allée jusqu'à la Cage et cela lui donne une satisfaction lugubre.

Sur le sol, la silhouette du cadavre d'Adam était floue dans les plis et les ondulations du mur de glace. Abandonner Lucifer et Michael n'équilibrerait pas la balance, pensa Dean, mais c'était au moins ce qu'ils méritaient.

: : :

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils soient à la verticale, mais les premiers mètres les éloignant de la cage furent presque faciles. Ce fut seulement lorsque la lumière des anges se combattant faiblit au loin dans le dos de Dean et que la glace devant lui s'éternisait que ses jambes menacèrent de s'effondrer de fatigue.

Dean marcha péniblement à la suite de Sam, une fine poudre de neige craquant sous ses bottes. Sans aucune autre option possible, ils retournaient à la berge au loin et au seuil. La perspective de remonter les neuf cercles de l'Enfer donna envie à Dean de vomir aussi.

Il tenait prudemment l'âme d'Adam dans son poing fermé, mais plus ils avançaient, moins Adam semblait apprécier son moyen de transport. Il vibra contre le creux de la main de Dean comme une luciole dans un bocal. Elle se secoua et érafla si bien que la main de Dean picota au-delà de son poignet.

Lorsque l'âme essaya de se faufiler entre les doigts de Dean, Dean s'arrêta enfin.

« Sam, attends ! » Cria Dean. « Je pense que Clochette veut nous dire quelque chose. »

Sam revint sur ses pas, le visage tordu et haletant à cause de l'effort que lui demandait de porter Cas. « Quoi ? »

« Regarde, » dit Dean en ouvrant la paume.

À l'instant où Dean déroula ses doigts, l'âme d'Adam traversa le lac. Elle fit un mètre cinquante dans la cave avant de sursauter et de revenir, puis elle fit des cercles autour de Sam et Dean comme un golden retriever lors d'une rando en famille.

« Tu crois qu'il connaît le chemin ? » Demanda Sam, déplaçant le poids de Cas sur ses épaules.

« Comme si je le savais. » Dean siffla. « Hé, Lassie, tu peux nous ramener à la ferme ? »

En guise de réponse, l'âme d'Adam frappa Dean sur le front. « D'accord, d'accord, » jura Dean. « Tu prends la tête. »

Dès qu'elle eut la permission, l'âme d'Adam fila à toute allure sur le côté de la cave. Dean et Sam suivirent et peu de temps après, l'âme les guida à une fissure, un trou déchiqueté dans la roche noire. S'approchant, Dean crut qu'il allait pleurer de soulagement. Cachée dans les ombres, prise au piège par des décombres gelés et des stalagmites, Dean reconnut la série des marches cabossées qui menaient lentement vers le haut.


	14. 10 Le Paradis Terrestre

**Auteur** : Murron

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel / Sam / Michael / Lucifer

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: Réalité alternative après l'épisode 10 de la saison 6

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Au Ciel et en Enfer

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

* * *

**Notes du chapitre : **

- Le Paradis Terrestre est, dans la géographie qu'expose Dante du Paradis et de l'Enfer, l'endroit du Paradis qui suit directement le Purgatoire.

- Citation : Traduction de Seguier, 1896.

**10**

**Le Paradis Terrestre**

_Peu d'entre eux en nageant du noir gouffre ont _  
_passé, transis, couverts d'écume, au rivage placide ; _  
_ils le foulent joyeux, ayant fui le trépas._  
_- Homère, l'Odyssée_

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean pensa rêveusement à l'ascenseur du troisième cercle. Les marches qu'Adam avait trouvées menaient dans un tunnel et le tunnel les conduisait tout en haut mais la montée était abrupte et lente. Sam et Dean devaient s'arrêter de temps à autre pour reprendre leur souffle, Sam tout particulièrement à cause de l'ange sur ses épaules. Ils avançaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient, car ils étaient impatients de quitter la Fosse.

Après quelques temps, les marches firent place à une pente étroite. Du gravier voltigeait sous les pieds de Dean et avec la seule lueur de l'âme d'Adam pour le guider, il donna un coup de coude dans le mur et étouffa un cri.

Dean se tut, se concentrant uniquement à mettre un pied après l'autre. Lorsqu'il sentit la première bouffée d'air frais, il n'osa pas y croire, il marcha juste d'un pas lourd jusqu'à ce que la lumière du passage ne s'intensifie. Finalement, Dean atteignit le bout du tunnel, se fit un chemin dans un fourré de ronces et marcha à l'air libre. Il inspira, inhalant la douce odeur de l'herbe de l'été et de l'air frais nocturne. Au-dessus de sa tête, un océan d'étoiles ponctuait le ciel.

Il eut l'impression qu'un énorme poids tombait de ses épaules.

Sam se rapprocha de lui et ils passèrent par des ronces et des chardons jusqu'à atteindre une étendue de gravier qui pouvait avoir été un chemin autrefois. Ils arrivèrent dans un fossé, avec des pentes de grès s'élevant à gauche ainsi qu'à droite.

Une fois qu'ils sortirent du fourré, Sam s'assit en grognant tout en déposant Cas sur le sol. Cherchant un point de repère, Dean arriva à une barrière cassée et lut un panneau qui avait été martelé sur un pilier.

_Puits vers l'Enfer : __Ce grès de la période précambrienne a été pour la toute première fois mentionné dans les annales de la région en 1846. La légende quant au nom de la caverne remonte à un trappeur local, John Simmons, qui a été obligé de se réfugier dans la caverne à cause du mauvais temps et qui a par la suite déclaré avoir entendu les cris des damnés dans ses profondeurs. L'axe principal s'étend sur 200m. Ne pas s'y aventurer sans lampe._

Dean éclata de rire et grogna lorsque son épaule l'élança. 'Le puits vers l'Enfer'. Seigneur.

Se reposant contre la barrière, Dean ferma les yeux et sentit la brise rafraîchir la sueur et la saleté sur son visage. Il entendit des criquets dans l'herbe et la ronce frissonner dans le vent. Le monde n'avait jamais semblé aussi calme.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, l'âme d'Adam voletait devant lui comme une petite lune enveloppée de brume.

« Merci, mon grand, » murmura Dean en levant les bras. L'âme se frotta contre ses articulations et s'éleva dans l'air, sa lumière s'intensifiant d'une lueur chaude et ambrée. Elle sembla se déplier, des fines volutes de lumière se déroulant de son centre et s'élevant comme de la vapeur lumineuse.

« Il rentre chez lui. »

Sursautant, Dean se tourna et se trouva face à face avec Cas. L'ange regarda l'âme d'Adam faire sa gracieuse ascension, la lumière de son déploiement reflétant dans ses yeux. Dean sentit son souffle rester prisonnier dans sa gorge.

Guéri. Cas était guéri à nouveau, son visage était impeccable comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé. Les cicatrices et les veines bleues avaient disparu et sa cravate était de nouveau nouée avec décontraction autour de son cou.

« Chez lui ? » Demanda Dean, sa voix se brisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis des siècles.

« Au Ciel, » dit Cas en souriant. « Adam a sa place là-bas. Il sait comment y aller. »

Les mots avaient à peine quitté la bouche de Cas que l'âme s'enflamma et disparut. Pendant un bref instant, Dean sentit une vague de joie, un écho puissant du passage de l'âme, et il imagina Adam retournant auprès de sa mère. Cette fois au moins, pensa Dean, il avait fait le bien.

Il était encore confus lorsque Cas s'approcha de lui et toucha son épaule. Une seconde plus tard, la douleur de l'épaule de Dean avait disparu et Cas se tenait avec son trench-coat plié sur son bras.

« Tu aimes vraiment ce manteau, » remarqua Dean et Cas baissa les yeux, perplexe. Dean ne voulait rien d'autre que l'agripper dans une étreinte et de le serrer au point qu'il ne puisse plus respirer tellement il était nul et obstiné.

« C'est fonctionnel, » dit Cas.

« Sans rire. »

Dean tapota le coude de Cas et le dépassa, retournant à l'endroit où Sam était assis dans la terre. Sam serrait ses genoux contre sa poitrine mais lorsque Dean s'accroupit devant lui et que Cas se posta à leurs côtés, il leva les yeux et sourit un peu. Dean serra l'épaule de Sam, et leva les yeux vers Cas.

« À la maison. Ça me va. »

* * *

Au programme de la semaine prochaine : le tout dernier chapitre (_gardez le rating de cette fanfiction - **M**- en tête s'il vous plaît_) sera mis en ligne ici et vous pourrez télécharger sur mon Livejournal le pdf complet avec 2-3 corrections, en plus des arts réalisés par l'artiste assignée à cette histoire et un système de signets que j'ai découvert récemment pour un accès rapide~. Tout sera dans le Masterpost des fanfictions.  
Note : Pour trouver mon Lj, il y a un lien dans mon profil ou tapez 'Marple-Juice Livejournal' dans votre moteur de recherche, je crois que vous me trouverez facilement.

La semaine prochaine, je vous donnerai également le programme avec la fanfiction suivante qui sera mise en ligne~

Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous remercie tous de votre fidélité et pour vos reviews; j'ai normalement répondu par MP à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews en étant authentifiés sur . Pour les autres... Merci infiniment, vos reviews me font toutes chaud au cœur ! Je suis tellement heureuse que la traduction, aussi bien que l'histoire que j'ai choisi de traduire, vous plaise ! Je n'ai aucun diplôme ou formation en traduction, mais je fais de mon mieux et j'essaye de vous offrir la meilleure traduction possible.


	15. 11 À la Surface

**/NOTE du 17 Mars 2013\ À cause du système de numérotation composé de plusieurs .5, le chapitre 7.5 (entre le Cocyte et les Murs du Pandémonium) a été malheureusement oublié. Je m'en suis rendue compte alors que je traduisais vos reviews pour l'auteur aujourd'hui. Il est à présent en ligne, à sa place. Je suis infiniment désolée pour cet oubli de ma part.**

**Auteur** : Murron

**Personnages/couples** : Dean x Castiel / Sam / Michael / Lucifer

**Rating** : M – gardez le rating en tête –

**Spoilers **: Réalité alternative après l'épisode 10 de la saison 6

**Disclaime**r : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.

**Titre traduit** : Au Ciel et en Enfer

**Traductrice **: Marple-Juice.

**Bêta-lectrice** : Mama-Marple

* * *

Vous pouvez retrouver le lien vers la fanfiction originale dans mon Livejournal (lien dans mon profil)

**Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l'auteur original de cette fanfiction.**

* * *

**! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !**

**Et… Ce chapitre mérite le rating ! **

…

_**Vous êtes prévenus !**_

* * *

**Notes du chapitre : **

- Citation : traduction française des édition de Nesle.

- Le Mont Rushmore est situé au Dakota du Sud. Il s'agit d'une sculpture de 18 mètres de haut représentant les visages de quatre des présidents des États-Unis les plus marquants de l'histoire.

- Lune gibbeuse croissante : la phase de la lune lorsqu'elle est aux 3/4 pleine et où seul le croissant de gauche est dans l'obscurité.

* * *

**11**

**À la Surface**

_Peu Chiamavi 'I cielo e 'ntorno vi si gira,  
mostrandovi le sue belleze etterne e  
l'occhio vostro pur a terra mira_  
_Le ciel vous appelle et tourne autour de vous,  
en vous étalant ses beautés éternelles ;  
mais votre œil ne regarde que la terre._  
- Dante Alighieri, Purgatorio, Canto XIV

Cas les ramena dans le sanctuaire de Camden et Sam atterrit dans sa chambre. Il se replia sur un matelas sans draps et s'endormit instantanément. Cas passa quelques minutes avec lui, sa main contre la poitrine de Sam, murmurant des incantations et surveillant la nouvelle installation de l'âme de Sam, avant qu'il ne sorte pour offrir un peu d'intimité aux deux frères.

Franchissant rapidement la distance qui le séparait de Sam, Dean lui retira ses bottes et étendit le sac de couchage sur lui. Frottant la barbe qui poussait sur sa joue, Dean s'accroupit près du matelas. Il aurait été sage qu'il aille de coucher également, mais il était trop nerveux pour se reposer. Il devait redescendre sur terre, digérer le fait qu'ils étaient descendus en Enfer et qu'ils en étaient revenus avant qu'il ne puisse se détendre.

Dean appuya ses bras contre ses cuisses et regarda le visage de Sam dans la lueur de la lanterne électrique. Était-ce son imagination ou Sam avait l'air plus âgé ? Dean se pencha plus près, repoussa du pouce la frange de Sam et vit que les cheveux sur les tempes de Sam étaient gris. Il y avait sans doute aussi quelques rides de plus au coin de ses yeux.

Le cœur serré, Dean reprit appui sur ses talons et ferma la lanterne. Sam était en sécurité. Il devait espérer que cela serait suffisant.

Dean repoussa le bord du sac de couchage sur les épaules de Sam et il y laissa sa main, sentant son frère inspirer et expirer. Il aurait voulu que Sam retire le manteau du démon, mais il ne l'aurait pas voulu même si Sam voulait s'en débarrasser parce qu'il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Finalement, Dean laissa Sam ronfler doucement et descendit, les marches tordues craquant sous ses pieds.

: : :

Dean ne pensait pas que Cas partirait sans dire au revoir, pas cette fois, mais une partie de lui se préparait à trouver une maison vide et une longue nuit passée à ne rien faire d'autre que de passer outre les nouveaux souvenirs qu'il s'était fait de l'Enfer.

Ce fut un soulagement pour lui lorsqu'il trouva Cas sur le porche de derrière.

Son manteau replié sur ses cuisses, Cas était perché sur le divan miteux près du coin de la demeure. Reconnaissant d'être un peu plus longtemps en compagnie de Cas, Dean marcha jusqu'à ses côtés sur la terrasse et appuya ses mains contre la rampe. De grands nuages tiraient leurs corps le long du ciel et un souffle froid s'élevait de la rivière. Dean n'en aurait jamais assez de l'air nocturne, de l'odeur propre de la terre humide et du ciel ouvert.

Cas garda les yeux fermés mais il leva les yeux lorsque Dean le retrouva. « Sam dort ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Comme une souche. » Dean se tourna, accrocha ses pouces à l'extérieur de ses poches de jeans et s'appuya contre la rampe.

Cas hocha la tête. « Il a besoin de se reposer. Cela va demander du temps pour que son corps et son âme ne tissent à nouveau leur lien. »

« Il s'en sortira ? » Demanda Dean, les prédictions que tout le monde faisaient sur l'état de l'âme de Sam après un an passé en Enfer en tête. Jusque-là, Sam n'était pas tombé dans un état catatonique et un supplice mental mais vu la chance qu'ils avaient, cela ne voulait rien dire.

« J'ai bon espoir, » dit Cas en retirant ainsi un poids de la mesure du Mont Rushmore de la poitrine de Dean. « Il est bien moins perturbé que je ne le craignais et les protections semblent l'aider. »

« La morphine spirituelle de Mongolie ? » Demanda Dean.

« Elle marche plutôt bien, oui. » Confirma Cas. « Elle l'empêchera de rêver pendant un moment. »

Eh bien, c'étaient de bonnes nouvelles. « Pas de rêves, pas de cauchemars, hum ? »

« Précisément. »

Cas semblait si humble, Dean se demanda s'il se rendait compte à quel point c'était important. Ce que quelques nuits de sommeil sans perturbations pourraient faire sur la récupération de Sam. Dean repensa à la garantie que lui disait sa mère au moment de se coucher, qu'elle lui avait donné il y avait si longtemps, et qu'il avait transmise à Sam. Cette nuit, c'était devenu réalité.

_Les anges te gardent._

« C'est vraiment super, Cas, » déclara Dean et Cas fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage avant qu'il ne redevienne sérieux.

« Nous devrons attendre de voir ce qu'il arrivera lorsque les protections s'étioleront, » admit Cas. « J'ai bien peur que des moments difficiles attendent Sam. »

« Il s'en sortira, » dit Dean et, à sa surprise, il le croyait. Il tourna la tête vers la prairie et repéra quelques chauves-souris au-dessus des roseaux. La lune était toujours dans sa phase gibbeuse croissante donc ils n'étaient sans doute pas partis plus d'une nuit. Bien entendu, le temps passait différemment en bas. Les jambes raides de Dean et les cheveux de Sam en étaient la preuve. D'eux trois, Cas était le seul qui n'avait pas émergé de l'Enfer avec les mains craquelées de froid.

_On y est arrivés,_ pensa Dean et cette prise de conscience s'emboîta enfin.

« Je pourrais rester encore un peu, » suggéra Cas. « Pour m'assurer que Sam récupère correctement. »

Dean trouva que l'idée était bonne. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, Cas pouvait ranger son épée angélique dans le coffre de l'Impala indéfiniment mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas empiéter plus longtemps sur le temps de Cas. « Nan, pas besoin, » dit-il. « Je sais que tu as du travail là-haut. Je t'appellerai lorsque Sam se réveillera, pour te tenir au courant. »

Vu que Cas ne répondit pas, Dean se tourna pour le regarda et il se figea. En l'espace d'une seconde, une ombre semblait s'être abattue sur Cas. Il avait fermé les yeux, son visage triste et les traits tirés alors qu'il serrait son trench-coat.

« Cas ? » Se risqua Dean.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais, » dit lentement Cas en ouvrant les yeux. Son expression s'adoucit mais Dean ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur la douleur à laquelle il venait d'assister. Les yeux de Cas étaient-il fatigués à ce point avant et Dean avait-il manqué de le remarquer ?

« J'aurais dû te demander de rester, c'est ça ? » Demanda Dean, se frappant mentalement pour ne pas l'avoir deviné.

Cas haussa les épaules. « Toi et Sam êtes la seule excuse que j'ai pour rester loin du Ciel. »

La seule excuse pour ne pas retourner à la guerre, pensa Dean le cœur serré. Il avait oublié que les épreuves n'étaient pas terminées pour Cas, qu'il s'était sorti de l'Enfer pour revenir à la bataille du Paradis.

« Tu ne veux pas sauter encore dans la poêle à frire, hum ? » Plaisanta Dean mais son cœur lui faisait mal alors qu'il se rendait compte que deux minutes dans un canapé luxueux était le seul répit que Cas aurait. Il méritait tellement mieux.

Dean baissa les yeux vers la courbe inclinée du dos de Cas et il espéra être celui qui viendrait avec bien plus que des blagues faciles dans des situations comme celles-là. Il se souvint de son idée où il offrirait à Cas une place pour ranger son épée dans l'arsenal de l'Impala et il pensa que ce qu'il voulait vraiment était de se lover contre Cas sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, près des portes et de garder Cas en sécurité dans le seul endroit que Dean considérait être son  
chez-lui.

Cependant, il lui faudrait être plus courageux que ça pour émettre cette invitation.

Déplaçant son regret dans le tiroir du bas de sa tête, Dean laissa la rampe pour s'asseoir près de Cas, ses fesses s'enfonçant dans les coussins défoncés. Cas était penché en avant et ses mains étaient serrées entre ses genoux, ses poignets anguleux visibles après les manchettes de sa chemise.

« Cas, si tu veux rester– » Commença Dean et Cas laissa échapper un soupir.

« Je sais, » dit Cas en s'asseyant. « Mais tu as raison. Du travail m'attend. »

Dean mordilla ses lèvres et regarda Cas redresser son dos, incapable de supporter l'impression que des ténèbres plus profondes que les ombres du porche tournaient au-dessus de Cas et attendaient de l'engloutir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut, Cas ? » Demanda Dean.

L'espace d'une seconde, il sembla que Cas s'apprêtait à répondre, sa poitrine tressaillant comme s'il était soulagé de partager son poids. « Allez, » le persuada Dean. « Tu ne peux pas me sauver en Enfer et t'attendre à ce que je reste assis peinard pendant que tu te prends des merdes au Ciel. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Voyant que Cas hésitait encore, Dean appuya ses coudes contre ses genoux et secoua la tête. « Toi et Sam, » dit-il. « Ça vous tuerait de dire ce qui ne va pas de temps en temps ? »

« Comme tu aimes bien le faire ? » Demanda Cas et au soulagement de Dean, son visage s'adoucit avec un sourire.

Ce que Cas cachait inquiétait Dean, mais il semblait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui cette nuit et il ne voulait pas que ça se termine en bagarre.

« Touché, » grogna Dean. Il poussa le bras de Cas, se reposa contre le divan et frotta ses yeux d'une main. « Tu sais quoi ? On devrait se reposer un peu sur nos lauriers. Le Ciel peut bien attendre. »

Cas leva un sourcil et Dean tapota sur le coussin en velours côtelé près de lui. « Allez, » dit-il. « Je t'écrirai un mot d'absence demain matin. »

Dean s'enfonça encore plus dans les coussins et étira ses jambes meurtries. Le divan laissa échapper une odeur moisie, comme si le rembourrage avait été trempé à cause de la pluie et qu'on ne l'avait jamais fait sécher correctement. Dean s'en fichait, parce que c'était bon d'être de nouveau sur ses pieds.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Cas s'installa contre le dossier près de Dean. « Et ne crois pas que tu es tiré d'affaire, » marmonna Dean. « La prochaine fois qu'on en discutera, tu déposeras les  
armes. »

« La prochaine fois, » acquiesça Cas en appuyant sa tête en arrière, ses mains reposant paresseusement sur ses jambes.

Dean fixa les mains de Cas plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû, observant les douces lignes des doigts de Cas, la façon dont son pouce gauche reposait à l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant qu'il ne détourne le regard vers la prairie qui s'étendait après le porche. La lune était plus haute et les nuages s'étaient déplacés, laissant derrière eux quelques étoiles et la perspective d'un ciel clair au petit matin.

Réprimant un bâillement, Dean se rendit tout à coup compte, sans aucune fanfare, qu'il pouvait prendre un nouveau départ. Se mettre dans la voiture avec Sam et conduire où ils le voudraient. Plus d'Apocalypse, plus de pactes à honorer, plus de destin.

Sous le coup d'une impulsion optimiste sans précédent, Dean décida qu'ils devaient trouver aussi un moyen de s'occuper de la guerre de Cas, et dans la foulée il emmènerait Cas aussi loin que possible des trenchs.

Dean expira et laissa la tension autour de ses épaules s'adoucir. C'était amusant d'imaginer son futur comme étant une page vide. Dean ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais il s'en fichait, sauf qu'il voudrait changer un peu d'air pendant un moment, peut-être visiter la côte et se prendre une chambre pour lui et Cas, virer ce costume que Cas avait sur le dos et voir ce qu'il arriverait.

Il se demanda si c'était une bonne excuse pour que Cas déserte.

Dean gloussa, ferma les yeux et écarta les jambes. Par inadvertance, son genou touchait la cuisse de Cas mais Cas ne s'écarta pas et Dean ne bougea pas non plus, le petit point de contact le calmant à un point que l'isolement de l'abri ne pouvait le faire.

Dean replia ses bras sur son ventre et pensa que cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal s'il reposait un peu ses yeux.

: : :

Des bruits suivirent Dean dans un sommeil peu profond, le bruissement du vent dans les joncs le berçant jusqu'à ce que de l'eau ne dégouline du toit et ne le réveille en sursaut de son somme. Il se réveilla sur le ventre, sa joue aplatie contre un coussin en velours côtelé et son nez empli de l'odeur de la moisissure.

Bon sang, il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il s'était endormi comme cela.

Craignant d'avoir bavé, Dean s'essuya le coin de sa bouche et sentit quelque chose de lourd et chaud glisser de son épaule. Levant la tête, Dean découvrit qu'il était étendu sur toute la longueur du divan et que le trench-coat de Cas le recouvrait comme une couverture.

Qu'est-ce que–

Confus, Dean s'appuya sur un coude et de retourna, le trench-coat se baissant jusqu'à sa taille.

Cas était assis sur le sol, son dos appuyé contre la rampe du porche et son bras étendu sur l'accoudoir du divan. Cette position semblait vraiment peu confortable mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Cas. Son visage semblait pratiquement serein et avait-il desserré sa cravate ?

« Toujours là, hum ? » Demanda Dean en frottant ses yeux d'une main. Une partie de son cerveau endormi enregistrait la courbe du bras de Cas et de sa main, qui reposait non loin de la tête de Dean. C'était énervant, mais Cas avait de belles mains.

Pendant ce temps, Cas faisait voler son regard sur le visage de Dean d'une façon curieusement intéressée qui lui fit se demander s'il n'avait pas des marques des coussins sur sa joue. Ou peut-être qu'il avait bavé.

Dean leva la main vers son menton pour s'en assurer lorsque la réponse de Cas le stoppa dans son mouvement.

« J'allais m'en aller mais tu as attrapé mon bras, ce qui m'a empêché de partir, » dit Cas, son expression toujours égale.

« Ah oui ? » Demanda Dean, son estomac se nouant.

« Hum. »

Se débattant pour absorber l'information, Dean s'assit et retint le trench-coat avant qu'il ne puisse tomber au sol. Combien de temps était-il resté comme ça ? Cinq minutes ? Dix ? Il ne se souvenait même pas s'être endormi, et encore moins qu'avoir agrippé Cas… Où que ce soit.

C'était un sentiment bien étrange mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, les battements de son cœur s'étaient déplacés dans son ventre. Il s'était levé trop tôt, son esprit toujours brouillé et ses murs abaissés. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait les remonter. « Tu veux le récupérer ? » Demanda Dean en tenant le trench-coat par le col.

Cas s'inclina en avant et tendit le bras vers le manteau, son épaule frottant contre le divan et Dean entendit son veston frôler les coussins. Cas était aussi près que cela.

Dean enroula sa main autour du bras de Cas sans réfléchir, serrant la courbe mince et puissante des biceps de Cas sous sa manche. Cas se figea, ses doigts déjà enroulés autour du manteau. Il ne regarda pas Dean, son corps était totalement immobile, sauf un muscle qui tressaillait dans sa joue.

« D'accord, » murmura Dean, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il était à présent sûr d'une seule chose : il ne voulait pas que Cas parte.

Se redressant complètement, Dean tira le bras de Cas jusqu'à ce que Cas se lève du sol et le rejoigne sur le divan. Ils se réinstallèrent dans les coussins tous les deux, le glissement de la jambe de Cas contre la cuisse de Dean transmis directement à son entrejambe. Dean utilisa sa prise sur le bras de Cas pour l'approcher de lui, son regard effleurant la bouche de Cas, qui était un peu entrouverte. Remontant sa main le long du bras de Cas, Dean laissa échapper un souffle irrégulier et son cœur essaya de se resserrer dans sa fichue gorge.

Cas s'accrochait toujours fermement à sa cape, son poing se tordant plus profondément dans le tissu.

S'obligeant à respirer plus lentement, Dean retira le veston des épaules de Cas et défit sa chemise de son pantalon. Il allait passer sa main sous l'ourlet lorsque Cas agrippa sa main et la coinça contre son côté. Dean serra la mâchoire, se préparant à sa réaction, mais Cas ne bougea pas, ne regarda même pas Dean dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas dire s'il aimait ce qu'ils faisaient.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ?

Quelque confusion avait brouillé les inhibitions de Dean et les avait abaissées suffisamment longtemps pour que Dean comprenne, et comprenne vraiment, qu'il était sur le point de déshabiller Cas.

Il était tenté de remettre sa chemise en place et de courir. Tellement de 'si' se bousculaient dans sa tête, et c'était une chose, mais franchir à ce point la ligne surprit Dean tellement cela l'effrayait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait plaider la fatigue. S'il arrêtait maintenant, peut-être qu'ils pourraient faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais même s'il songeait sérieusement à faire marche arrière, Dean ne savait pas s'il pourrait éloigner sa main de Cas ou oublier la sensation du côté de Cas qui s'élevait et redescendait contre sa paume, la chaleur piégée sous sa chemise.

Sa main tressaillit et la prise de Cas se resserra, un frisson parcourant son côté.

« Tu es d'accord avec ça ? » Demanda Dean, surpris du raclement rêche de sa voix.

« Oui, » murmura Cas en glissant ses doigts autour du poignet de Dean. Dean attendit une autre indication, mais visiblement, il n'y en avait pas d'autre.

Oui, pensa Dean, pris entre l'envie de rire et la terreur. Oui ?

Cas croisa alors son regard, ses yeux intenses et interrogateurs, passant sur le visage de Dean avec cette curiosité passionnée qui le caractérisait. Dean déglutit nerveusement et les yeux de Cas s'ouvrirent en grand, ses doigts s'attaquant à la douce partie interne du poignet de Dean. Il s'était approché comme s'il se rendait avec sérieux, mais hésitait au dernier moment, son visage suffisamment près pour que son souffle frôle la bouche de Dean.

Oui, sans aucun doute.

Enroulant ses doigts dans la chemise de Cas, Dean franchit la distance qui les séparait, mordillant la courbe de sa lèvre inférieure et bougeant pour l'embrasser. Cas fit un soubresaut sous la pression de la bouche de Dean et inspira, inclinant la tête pour offrir un meilleur accès à Dean. Il lâcha la main de Dean et prit appui sur son visage, la chaleur de sa paume s'écoulant directement dans la peau de Dean et faisant un croche-pied aux battements de son cœur. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, un simple contact, mais la sensation de la bouche de Cas, ses lèvres pleines et légèrement gercées, émut Dean au plus profond de lui.

Cette fois, Cas ne l'arrêta pas lorsque Dean glissa sa main sous sa chemise. Embrassant le coin de la bouche de Cas, Dean passa le bout de ses doigts sur la peau douce et chaude juste au-dessus de la ceinture de Cas et le besoin de le toucher plus le submergea comme une crue subite. Dean ne put arrêter le petit son qui émergea de sa gorge, ne put réprimer le frisson que provoqua Cas lorsqu'il frôla de son pouce sa barbe courte.

Ils se tournèrent, tirant sur leurs vêtements et mêlant leurs jambes jusqu'à ce que Cas ne pousse Dean contre le divan. Il posa sa main sur le bas du ventre de Dean et le poids de son toucher était bon, oh seigneur, tellement bon. La respiration de Dean était erratique alors qu'il laissa un halètement rauque franchir ses lèvres et Cas ferma les yeux. Retirant sa propre main de sous la chemise de Cas, Dean saisit le col de Cas. Cas agrippa sa nuque et Dean l'embrassa avec plus de force, contraignant Cas à ouvrir la bouche, lui montrant comment faire jusqu'à ce que Cas ne rencontre les coups humides de sa langue.

Lorsque Dean écarta les jambes, Cas glissa sa main sans qu'il ne le lui demande. Dean était déjà à moitié dur dès que cela avait commencé, mais lorsque Cas le caressa à travers ses jeans, il leva les hanches pour aller contre le toucher de Cas, poussant contre la friction. Cas l'effleurait comme s'il savait tout simplement comment faire, le haut de son poignet percutant le denim et s'activant sur le sexe de Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se tende contre les bords de la braguette.

« Cas, » gémit Dean, et il pensa qu'il pourrait jouir juste en disant le nom de Cas, tous les coups étant permis.

Mais peut-être que ce n'était-ce pas la bonne chose à faire, peut-être cela brisa l'ambiance parce que Cas mit fin à leur baiser et fixa Dean. Ses joues rougies et son col de travers, Cas suça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents comme s'il voulait lécher Dean pour en connaître le goût.

« Je ne croyais pas– » Cas donna une autre caresse expérimentale et Dean enfonça ses doigts dans le côté de Cas.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Dean, se frottant contre la main de Cas. Mince, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et à ce rythme, il mouillerait son sous-vêtement comme un adolescent.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais de cela, » dit simplement Cas et Dean se figea. Cas ne semblait pas blessé, seulement surpris. Légèrement stupéfait, peut-être, comme si Dean venait de lui parler dans une autre langue.

« Tu ne pensais pas – quoi ? » Fronçant les sourcils, Dean agrippa l'épaule de Cas et observa le visage de Cas. Cas devait savoir.

Dean hésita. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vraiment joué cartes sur table avant, mais tout de même. Il pensait que Cas se doutait de quelque chose depuis longtemps et avait ignoré cette chose qui vibrait entre eux parce que a, il n'était pas intéressé, ou b, il pensait que c'était au mieux s'ils ne compliquaient pas les choses. Dean n'avait jamais pensé que Cas puisse interpréter sa contrainte comme étant une forme de rejet, ou qu'il attendait peut-être un signal de sa part.

Cela l'obligea à se demander quelles autres choses ils avaient pu rater question communication.

Dean frotta son pouce contre la pommette de Cas, à court de mots et trop excité pour en ajouter. Cas sut cependant quoi prendre lorsque l'offre fut mise sur la table et recommença à embrasser Dean. Il s'activa également avec la boucle de la ceinture de Dean, faisant glisser le bout de la sangle de cuir hors de la boucle.

Entourant de son bras les épaules de Cas, Dean tira Cas jusqu'à ce que son visage soit caché contre les courbes du cou de Dean. Il n'en avait jamais rien dit, ni montré quoique ce soit – Seigneur, combien de temps avaient-ils perdu. Dean se souvint, douloureusement, de l'année passée à Cicero, sans savoir s'il reverrait Cas. Longtemps, il n'avait pas supporté la déception qui avait suivi la disparition de Cas mais en même temps, il n'avait pas demandé à Cas de rester. Cependant, si Cas avait espéré une invitation, il n'en avait rien montré.

Depuis le jour où ils se sont rencontrés, ils avaient tellement compté l'un sur l'autre qu'il avait été terriblement facile de croire qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes alors qu'en fait, ils ne s'expliquaient correctement que très rarement.

Dean démêla les cheveux de Cas avec sa main, fermant les yeux avec force lorsque les dents de Cas éraflèrent le point sensible sous son oreille.

Cas était-il conscient de l'importance qu'il avait pris pour lui ? Bien sûr, Dean s'était donné en spectacle pour décourager le Ciel et l'Enfer d'utiliser leur amitié comme appât, mais peut-être avait-il si bien feint l'indifférence qu'il avait même réussi à tromper Cas.

_Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais de cela._ Les mots tournaient dans la tête de Dean.

Cas n'était pas le genre à se languir de lui et Dean ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur sa propre importance. Il doutait que quoi qu'il fasse ou non entaillerait l'existence millénaire de Cas. Mais de là à ce que Cas ne se rende même pas compte qu'il comptait pour Dean ? Ça l'irritait au plus haut point.

Déplaçant sa main autour de la nuque de Cas, Dean embrassa sa joue, ses lèvres frôlant la barbe de trois jours de Cas. Il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à le dire correctement, mais il avait besoin que ce soit clair, au moins cette fois.

« Je te veux, toi et tout ce que tu es, » dit-il, faisant attention à ne pas rencontrer les yeux de Cas. C'était une fichue chose stupide à dire mais c'était la réalité.

Les mains de Cas ralentirent sur la ceinture de Dean et après une seconde d'hésitation, Cas frotta sa joue contre celle de Dean, en un geste très félin d'affection. Cela fit sourire Dean. Bougeant sa bouche jusqu'au creux derrière l'oreille de Cas, Dean fit courir ses deux mains sous la chemise de Cas et les remonta jusqu'au bord de ses omoplates. Ce devait être un point sensible car Cas arqua le dos et haleta, ses mains cherchant une prise sur la taille de Dean.

« Je veux aussi te faire jouir au point que tu ne saches plus où tu es, » dit Dean en suçant un bleu sur le côté du cou de Cas.

« J'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation, » murmura Cas en resserrant sa main autour du membre de Dean, suggérant ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans l'autre sens.

« Ouais, on va voir ça, » dit Dean d'une voix râpeuse et libéra ses mains pour effeuiller les épaules de Cas de son veston.

: : :

Dean avait des goûts simples et il n'était pas spécialement créatif, donc ses fantasmes se terminaient toujours d'une seule façon et rapidement. Il s'imaginait juste que la main sur son membre n'était pas la sienne et qu'on s'occupait de lui. Rien de tout cela ne l'avait préparé à la chaleur de la bouche de Cas, à la façon dont il lécha le mamelon de Dean ou aux bruits que la langue de Cas lui fit faire.

Cas était peut-être nouveau aux rapports sexuels en pratique, mais Dean n'avait pas non plus beaucoup d'expérience avec d'autres hommes. Encore moins avec des anges. Cela le désarçonna de voir à quel point Cas était calme, bien plus calme que quiconque avec qui Dean avait pu être. Il se rendit bientôt compte qu'il aimait voler les yeux bandés, utilisant sa main et sa bouche pour trouver les endroits à toucher et comment les caresser.

Dean avait retiré son Henley et s'arc-boutait au-dessus de Cas, ses mains s'enfonçant dans les stupides coussins côtelés. Cas vibrait en-dessous de lui, la poitrine nue, écrasant son érection contre la cuisse que Dean avait glissé entre ses jambes. Il était tellement magnifique ainsi, les cheveux en bataille et la gorge exposée alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière sur le divan.

Ils avaient toujours leurs pantalons sur eux, bien que Cas ait défait la ceinture de Dean et fait sauter le premier bouton de ses jeans. On aurait dit qu'il voulait toucher Dean à chaque endroit qui était à sa portée, parcourant de ses mains les côtés et les épaules de Dean. Dean ne savait pas, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait ainsi, sa peau vibrant sous les doigts de Cas, son souffle arraché à sa gorge en un gémissement lorsque Cas embrassa la trace de sa main qu'il avait laissée sur l'épaule de Dean. Cas tira le corps de Dean pour le faire descendre contre lui et la sensation de leurs corps s'épousant, de leurs jambes se mêlant, fit comprendre à Dean qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais cela.

Le divan n'était pas assez grand et lorsque Dean s'étira, son pied pendit dans le vide, mais ils réussirent à faire avec. Dean insinua sa main entre leurs ventres dans un effort désespéré pour atteindre sa braguette. Cas n'aida pas, soulevant ses hanches, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Dean et frottant le tranchant de son ongle de pouce contre les grains qui formaient la barbe de Dean.

« Dean, » Cas serra les dents et sa voix était si sauvage, si emplie de désir que Dean ne pouvait pas tenir le coup. Trop excité, fou de toutes les choses qu'il voulait, le goût de Cas et l'odeur de la pluie dans ses cheveux.

Cas les fit tourner sur le côté, manipulant le poids de Dean comme s'il ne pesait rien. Repoussé contre le dossier du divan, Dean délaissa ses jeans et tendit les mains vers le pantalon de Cas, se débarrassant rapidement de la ceinture avant se repousser le pantalon et de descendre le boxer suffisamment pour enrouler sa main autour du membre de Cas. Lorsqu'il fit tourner son pouce dans le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur le gland, Cas cramponna ses doigts à l'épaule de Dean et étouffa un gémissement, dont le son resta piégé au fond de sa gorge.

« Oui, » murmura Dean. « Oh, oui. »

Il commença par de lentes caresses, sa tête tournant un peu à cause de la surface lisse du sexe de Cas dans son poing. Son coude continuait de heurter le dossier, donc Dean se tortilla jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le dos, permettant à Cas de se débarrasser plus facilement de son pantalon et de s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Dean. Dean mordilla sa lèvre, les muscles de son ventre tendus se relâchant en frémissant.

Maintenant sa prise sur l'épaule de Dean, Cas enveloppa son autre main autour des doigts de Dean et suivit ses mouvements. Ses yeux étaient plus brillants que Dean ne les avait jamais vus et toujours aussi concentrés alors que Cas baissait les yeux vers leurs mains sans aucun sentiment de timidité. Dean ne pouvait même pas imaginer de quoi il pouvait avoir l'air lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle.

Lorsque Cas s'installa sur les cuisses de Dean, Dean se précipita vers lui. Il prit appui contre la hanche de Cas et traça des baisers le long de sa joue avant de baisser les yeux pour regarder Cas masser sa propre verge de mouvements circulaires et hésitants.

« Cas. » Ça recommença lorsqu'il dit son nom. Dean ferma les yeux avec force. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait avoir l'air dévasté à ce point.

Faisant usage de ce qu'il avait appris, Dean leva le bras pour tracer le contour des omoplates de Cas, traînant son pouce le long de la courbe de l'os et Cas gémit, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le dire, sa voix aigüe et étranglée. Dean sentit ses testicules se serrer à ce son et il avait besoin de se débarrasser de son pantalon très rapidement. Poussant les hanches de Cas jusqu'à ce que Cas se tienne sur ses genoux, Dean descendit ses jeans à moitié jusqu'à ses tibias avant que Cas ne l'embrasse de nouveau, avec force et ferveur cette fois. Il était hors de question pour Dean de ne pas attirer Cas vers lui alors qu'il était toujours au-dessus de lui.

Il y avait des façons bien meilleures que de continuer à moitié déshabillés mais, Jésus, Dean n'en avait rien à faire. Et certainement pas avec son pénis qui se frottait contre le poil raide qui descendait le long du ventre de Cas et la façon dont les jambes de Cas étaient repliées autour des siennes. Il baissa le bras pour saisir les fesses de Cas et Cas roula les hanches, frottant son membre contre celui de Dean. Dean haleta, tout son corps sautant sans aller plus loin à cause du poids que Cas exerçait sur lui et qui le plaquait sur le divan, l'immobilité à laquelle Cas le réduisait envoya doucement un frisson de plaisir le long de la colonne vertébrale de Dean.

Lorsque Cas poussa sur ses mains pour prendre un meilleur appui, Dean sauta sur l'occasion pour tendre le bras entre eux, enveloppant son poing autour de leurs deux membres et les toucha de longues caresses adroites. Cas remuait ses hanches dans sa paume, tout son corps se tortillant sans relâche.

Bon sang, Dean voulait faire des mouvements plus rapides. Il entoura un bras autour du cou de Cas, sentit ses propres épaules se soulever alors que les muscles de son ventre se contractaient.

« Allez, » dit-il ces mots d'encouragement contre l'épaule de Cas. « Dis-moi comment tu le veux. »

« Dean. » Cas frissonna, attrapa le bras de Dean et le poussa vers lui. « Plus fort. Je t'en prie. »

Dean voulut lui dire, 'Oui, _bon sang_, oui,' mais il ne réussit à émettre rien de plus qu'un gémissement. Cas cueillit ce son sur sa bouche et Dean les fit basculer, poussant Cas contre le dossier et le caressa, cherchant son rythme et faisant des mouvements en torsade jusqu'à ce que Cas ne laisse retomber sa tête contre le divan et ne vienne avec un gémissement étranglé. Non, jamais, Dean ne laisserait plus jamais Cas être hors de sa portée.

La poitrine de Cas se levait et s'abaissait rapidement, son sperme s'écoulant entre les doigts de Dean, et l'expression de pure délectation sur le visage de Cas envoya Dean le rejoindre.

: : :

Dean ressentait toujours le besoin de toucher Cas même après qu'ils eurent terminé. Ils s'étaient installés du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient sur le divan, Dean sur le côté et Cas reposant sur le dos. Cas avait les yeux à moitié fermés et Dean résista à peine à l'envie de tracer les ombres de ses cils, ressentant un immense bonheur jusqu'au plus profond de son être à l'idée de pouvoir de nouveau regarder Cas dans les yeux.

Cas n'avait pas le moindre scrupule quant à le toucher, inclinant sa jambe contre le genou de Dean avec une lassitude que Dean appréciait. Se mordant pour réprimer un sourire, Dean embrassa l'épaule de Cas et chercha au pied du divan ses vêtements. Suivant les indications de Dean, Cas s'assit également et ramassa son pantalon sur le sol.

Après quelques secondes peu fructueuses, Dean déterra son Henley d'un pli entre les coussins et le mit. Il se sentait un peu étrange vu que le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi offrir ensuite à Cas. Il repêcha ses jeans, introduisit sa ceinture dans les passants et s'interrompit pour voir Cas se débattre avec ses vêtements. Il avait mal boutonné sa chemise et recommençait, glissant les boutons hors des boutonnières avec un froncement entre les sourcils.

Dean sourit. « On devrait vraiment faire ce voyage pour aller pêcher, » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Cas leva les yeux, ses mains s'arrêtant sur les boutons. « Quoi ? »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Tu avais parlé du Montana. »

« Oui, » dit Cas lentement. Pendant un instant, Dean ne savait pas si Cas reconsidérait ce projet d'un week-end passé près de la rivière mais Cas cligna des yeux. « On pourrait partir maintenant. »

Cela surprit Dean de voir la rapidité avec laquelle il voulut dire parfait, allons-y. Il se reprit, pensant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de précipiter les choses. Le Montana n'irait nulle part.

« Hé, je suis partant, » dit Dean. « Mais est-ce que quel-est-son-nom-déjà, ton lieutenant, ne voudrait pas nos têtes si on part à nouveau comme ça ? »

Cas l'observa pendant un instant, puis sa bouche se retroussa en une sorte de sourire. « Oui. J'imagine que c'est ce qu'elle ferait. » Il reprit l'attache de ses boutons et se trompa une fois de plus.

« Approche, » dit Dean, rappliquant et prenant en main la chemise déboutonnée de Cas. La cravate de Cas était toujours sur le sol et après un instant de réflexion, Dean la glissa sous le divan avec son pied.

« Dean, » dit Cas en couvrant la courbe de la joue de Dean de sa main.

« Hum ? »

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

Dean releva la tête, davantage à cause du ton dans la voix de Cas que de la main sur son visage.

« Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, » dit Dean en glissant lentement un autre bouton dans sa boutonnière. « Cas, qu'est-ce que–»

Cas l'embrassa avant qu'il ne puisse terminer, traçant la couture de la bouche de Dean avec sa langue comme s'il voulait se rappeler de sa forme. Dean tira la chemise de Cas dans son poing et l'embrassa en retour, son souffle s'arrêtant parce que, oui, ils pouvaient faire ça maintenant.

« Alors ne regarde pas, » dit Cas, caressant de son pouce la lèvre inférieure de Dean avant de s'éloigner.

Dean n'avait aucune idée de ce que comptait faire Cas, mais il lui faisait confiance, donc il ferma les yeux et laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à la taille de Cas.

Puis l'air commença à devenir chaud contre le visage de Dean, sans qu'il ne puisse en expliquer la source. Seulement, lorsqu'il sentit cette même chaleur s'écouler de la peau de Cas au travers de sa chemise sur la paume de Dean, Dean fit le lien. Curieux, il posa une autre main sur le côté de Cas et il sentit les muscles de Cas bouger lorsque Cas balança une jambe au-dessus de ses cuisses pour s'asseoir sur lui une fois de plus. Il manqua d'ouvrir les yeux, par pur instinct, mais Cas posa une main sur les yeux de Dean.

La chaleur s'intensifia, rampant dans le ventre et la poitrine de Dean, ses échos se répandant le long de sa gorge. C'était – étrange. Ce n'était pas désagréable pour autant. Dean bougea, sentant l'étrange vague désincarnée se glisser sous ses manches et dans sa peau. La grâce de Cas, se rendit-il compte et son cœur rata un battement.

Il avait ressenti Michael hors de son vaisseau, mais Cas était différent, il était chaud, attentionné, s'éparpillant dans le sang de Dean comme des particules infrarouges.

La sensation que lui procurait Cas dans sa vraie forme était incroyable.

Respirant plus profondément, Dean leva les mains de la taille de Cas et réunit dans sa poitrine l'air chargé en mouvement entre eux. La lumière était condensée sous son sternum, brûlant comme une étincelle entre ses poumons. Dean savait que Cas se retenait, faisant attention à ne pas blesser Dean ou de détruire les barrières que Dean avait mis en place.

Dean n'hésita pas. Il fut tellement facile pour lui de détruire les murs qu'il avait laissé, de tirer Cas dans le moindre recoin de son être. Son invitation surprit Cas, mais il le suivit avec une telle exultation que le cœur de Dean s'allégea. La grâce de Cas brillait en lui et filtrait en Dean comme le soleil au-travers d'une feuille. Si l'âme de Dean avait une ombre, Cas la chassait de son corps.

Cette fois, Dean ne sut s'il dit le nom de Cas ou s'il le pensa.

_Castiel._

La grâce en lui flamboyait, torride, mais Dean sentit à peine la douleur sous le plaisir qui s'étendait à partir de ses doigts. L'écoulement de Cas dans ses veines lui donnait l'impression de voler, d'être lancé dans l'air à la vitesse d'une balle. Le dos de Dean se cambra et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri muet, chaque terminaison nerveuse de son corps explosant de délice. Il pensa que son cœur se consumerait sous l'intensité de la chaleur, la sensation d'être complet, levé au ciel et éparpillé partout.

Lorsque la grâce de Cas reflua de son corps, Dean se sentit léger, se lâcha et dériva. Ses poumons reprirent de l'air, Dean entendit le son étouffé de se respiration mais il ne parvint pas à réunir toutes les parties pour être se nouveau complet. Cas était toujours là, attachant de nouveau tous ses bords pour que rien ne filtre à la surface.

_Reste en sécurité_, murmura Cas dans sa tête ou son oreille et Dean sentit quelque chose ressemblant à un baiser sur sa joue. C'était la chose que Cas ait jamais fait qui s'approchait le plus d'un au-revoir.

: : :

Lorsque Dean se réveilla, il était étalé complètement sur le divan. Il était seul, une jambe tombait au sol, sa braguette était toujours ouverte et son boxer était humide de son sperme. Preuve collante que Cas l'avait vraiment masturbé avec sa grâce. Dean laissa sa tête retomber contre les coussins et il rit. Dire qu'il pensait que Cas avait tourné la page sur son truc avec les grandes sorties.

« Salaud, » marmonna-t-il, mais il ne se sentait pas en colère. Fatigué, oui, crevé au-delà de toute imagination, mais aussi réchauffé jusqu'aux os.

Dean poussa une jambe dans les coussins, se tourna vers le dos du divan et sentit l'odeur du vieux tissus, de la pluie et du sexe, imaginant qu'il pouvait sentir l'empreinte du corps de Cas dans le velours. C'était tentant de se replier simplement sur le divan et de s'y endormir, mais les vêtements de Dean étaient déjà moites. Et puis, les coussins défoncés risquaient de lui donner un mal de chien dans le dos.

Il referma sa braguette, grimaçant face au liquide collant dans son boxer, et balança ses pieds nus sur le sol. Ses pieds touchèrent quelque chose de doux et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, Dean vit le bout de la cravate de Cas fureter hors du divan. On dirait que Cas en avait fini avec ça aussi.

Étouffant un bâillement, Dean prit ses bottes et entra à l'intérieur.

: : :

Nettoyé et avec des vêtements propres (eh bien, plus propres), Dean alla dans la chambre à l'étage, en pensant qu'il se reposerait pendant quelques heures avant de se faire un café bien mérité au matin. Finalement, il dormit jusqu'à quatre heures de l'après-midi, ne se leva que pour aller aux toilettes, et piqua un autre somme peu de temps après. Lorsqu'il se réveilla ensuite, le soleil s'était de nouveau couché et l'air dans la pièce était tiède et étouffant.

Dean frotta ses yeux et roula son matelas avant d'aller voir comment allait Sam. Son frère dormait toujours mais au moins, il avait viré le sac de couchage pendant la journée, montrant qu'il n'était pas totalement hors service. Il s'était aussi à moitié faufilé hors du manteau démoniaque.

Dean se demanda s'il devait essayer de le réveiller parce que, mis à part le pronostique encourageant de Cas, il commençait à être anxieux à l'idée d'entendre le diagnostique de Sam. Si Sam avait vraiment besoin de se reposer pour réintégrer son âme, Dean se détesterait de l'en empêcher. Il retira le manteau de Sam.

Jetant le manteau dans un coin, Dean marcha vers la fenêtre tout proche, défit le verrou rouillé et poussa le panneau du bas vers le haut du rebord. Un vent frais souffla dans la salle avec les cricris des criquets. Le ciel à l'extérieur était toujours teinté d'un rouge pâle, les couleurs devenant foules derrière les carreaux de verre peu lisses des fenêtres. Agrippant le cadre déformé, Dean tira la fenêtre plus haut et du vernis sec s'effrita dans ses mains.

Par habitude, Dean repoussa les flocons de vieille peinture du piège à démons gravé dans le cadre de la fenêtre. C'était le même symbole qu'il avait dessiné à la bombe dans le coffre de l'Impala et son caractère familier le fit sourire. Il pensa à quel point se serait bon de se glisser derrière le volant de son bébé. Dans son esprit, il se dirigeait déjà vers la rangée de chênes de l'allée du sanctuaire. Sam abaisserait sa fenêtre du côté passager et ils reprendraient la route ensemble, peut-être rouler sur cet asphalte à deux voies vers le sud, pourquoi pas jusqu'au Montana.

« Dean ? »

Dean traçait encore le piège à démons avec l'ongle de son pouce lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Sam et se retourna.

**FIN**

* * *

En voilà une autre qui se termine…

J'aimerais tout d'abord remercier l'auteur, Murron, pour avoir créé une telle Odyssée. Je vous remercie tous d'avoir lu cette série, et j'espère que vous aurez au moins apprécié autant la lecture que j'ai aimé en faire la traduction.

_N'oubliez pas que tous vos commentaires seront envoyés à l'auteur original, donc si vous voulez lui laisser un petit mot, c'est le moment ! Je les traduirai tous sans exception._

Vous pouvez dès à présent télécharger sur mon livejournal le pdf de la fanfiction. Les illustrations faites pour cette fanfiction ont été incluses dedans, et j'espère que la mise en page que j'en ai fait vous aura plu (si vous voulez me laisser une feedback sur le pdf, j'en serais ravie, car c'est mon premier 'grand' pdf et je me suis donnée un peu de mal pour le rendre un minimum interactif).

Il va se passer quelques semaines (2, 3 maximum) sans aucune sortie de ma part. La fanfiction suivante est entièrement traduite et corrigée, mais il y a la dernière vérification à faire et je pense qu'on a bien mérité quelques semaines de repos.

La traduction suivante sera 'Metaphysical Gravity' , de Zoemathemata. Il s'agit toujours d'une fanfiction sur Supernatural, toujours classée M, et qui met les personnages de SPN dans l'univers de la série télévisée de Dark Shadows, dont s'inspire le film récemment sorti. Zoemathemata tient à préciser que la série télévisée et le film ne sont pas vraiment la même chose. Bref. Il y a 22 chapitres, donc cela nous promet d'occuper quelques mois.

Je vous remercie de votre fidélité, et j'espère vous revoir avec Metaphysical Gravity également !

Marple-Juice.


End file.
